Um Anjo Muito Doido
by vivi takaya
Summary: Aoshi é um anjo, chefe da repartição de casamentos. E Kenshin é um cupido novato que acabou em sua repartição. Apesar da falta de interesse, o ruivo era constantemente pressionado pela fama dos pais. Para saber mais, só lendo a fic
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota: Oioi, gente! Quem tá postando a fic não é a Vivi, mas uma amiga dela, Serennity. A Vivi ainda não aprendeu a mexer no site e enquanto eu não consigo ensiná-la, vou postando a fic para ela. Mas podem deixar reviews que isso ela sabe ler. Espero que gostem da história! Boa leitura**

* * *

Eu fico imaginando, aqui com meus botões, como pessoas tão diferentes podem se dar tão bem, ou até como anjos e demônios podem ser felizes juntos, eu conheço milhares de historias assim, afinal podemos dizer que quase interferi com a maioria delas, claro, sem mim nada, mas nada mesmo teria acontecido. Não quero me gabar, mas que é a mais pura verdade, isso é. Mas de todas as historias q conheço, uma é a que mais me chama a atenção, é de um lindo casal, meio diferente, concordo, mas ainda sim um lindo casal, mas antes que eu comece essa historia tenho primeiro que me apresentar... 

Sou Aoshi Shinomori, mas conhecido como anjo Aoshi, mestre Aoshi pra ser mais exato. Não sou nenhum cupido, muito menos um anjo casamenteiro, mas como eu sei de tantos casos, é porque eu sou o chefe da repartição de casamentos, e sou eu quem "manda" nos cupidos e quem autoriza os casamentos celestiais, exato os anjos se casam e normalmente são muitos felizes, claro que existem aquelas excisões, e ai é aquela dor de cabeça infernal, desculpem a palavra, mas é a pura verdade, e adivinhem quem fica com o pepino na mão, EU é claro...Mas tirando essas dores de cabeça, meu trabalho não podia ser melhor. Claro q eu conseguiria cuidar de tudo sozinho, mas por ordens maiores eu tenho a ajuda de uma assistente um tanto quanto muito atrapalhada, seu nome é Misao Makimachi, muito bonita por sinal, eu sei, eu sei, não deveria reparar nessas coisas, mas alem de ser anjo eu ainda sou homem, poxa...Bom acho que agora devo apresentar um dos personagens dessa historia.

Seu nome Himura Kenshin, um cupido iniciante na época, ele era filho dos dois maiores anjos de toda a historia celestial, mas infelizmente para mim, ele não herdou a grandeza dos pais, e acabou caindo na minha repartição por ordens superiores, assim não teve jeito de negar e fui obrigado a transforma-lo no maior cupido da repartição, mas ele não levava jeito pra coisa, e eu juro q tentei de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas ele só pensava na vida mortal, nos mortais etc...Claro, mas um dever para o grande Aoshi, ele não vai se importar em transformar o Kenshin em um grande anjo, mas eles não sabiam uma coisa, ele não queria ser um cupido, descobri isso em uma conversa que tive com ele um certo dia:

Kenshin: Senhor Aoshi mandou me chamar?

Aoshi: Sim, por favor, sente-se.

Ele estava assustado, era a primeira vez q ele se sentava naquela cadeira, onde provavelmente deve ter ouvido horrores de seus amigos, afinal, eu não era a figura mais amável da repartição, mas eu também não era o mostro q todos pensavam...

Aoshi: Não precisa ter medo de mim, eu juro q não mordo.

Kenshin: Mas é que eles falam tanta coisa do senhor que...

Aoshi: Quem fala?  
Kenshin: Todos

Como eu avia pensado, para todos, eu era a figura do próprio bicho papão.

Aoshi: Eu tenho observado seus progressos, não são muito bons...

Kenshin: Desculpe, desculpe, por favor, me de mais uma chance, prometo q vou melhorar!

Ele estava completamente aterrorizado, estava praticamente implorando por sua vida, como se eu fosse rouba-la, era incrível, nunca na minha vida (e ela é um tanto quanto longa) avia visto tanto medo no olhar de alguém.

Aoshi: Hei, calma rapaz, eu não estou te expulsado, parece ate q sua vida depende disso, q se você não se tornar um grande anjo morrera de vergonha..

Kenshin: Se não me tornar um grande anjo não serei eu q morreria de vergonha, mas sim minha mãe e meu pai...

Aoshi: Me conta essa historia direito, rapaz...

Foi ai q eu descobri q ele não levava jeito para ser anjo. Ele me disse q dês de pequeno sempre foi atrapalhado, e por não ter uma aparência de "anjo" todos seus amigos riam dele, realmente, ele não tinha nenhuma aparência de anjo, afinal alem de ser baixinho ele tinha cabelos curtos e cor de fogo, seus olhos tinham cor púrpura, e das poucas vezes q o vi, (uma ou duas para ser mais exato) seu olhar transbordava tristeza e com certeza tinha muita pressão em torno dele. Seus pais exigiam muito do garoto, pois por ser filho único e seus pais tinham uma reputação a selar, e colocariam toda essa reputação encima do filho.

Aoshi: Eu simplesmente não acredito nisso, você tem certeza disso q esta me contando?

Kenshin: Tenho total certeza, por favor, não conte para meus pais isso.

Aoshi: Claro, prometo q o q eu ouvi aqui, por mim, não vai sair dessa sala!

Kenshin: Como assim, por você?

Aoshi: Eu não vou contar, mas você tem q pedir o mesmo para a minha assistente, a senhorita Misao. E essa é a melhor oportunidade q você vai ter, afinal ela ta ali, dentro do armário. Misao, você poderia vir aqui, agora.

Eu acho q não contei o principal da historia do Kenshin, eles simplesmente não gosta de ser anjo. O garoto tentou de todas as formas me convencer q não era de propósito, mas ele não gostava de ser anjo, seu sonho era ser um mortal, viver como mortal, casar-se com um mortal, tenho q dizer q fiquei completamente boquiaberto com aquela revelação, e talvez pela imagem q ele ostentava de mim, acho q não se controlou e falou tudo, e eu q só o aceite em minha repartição por obrigação, acabei me tornando seu maior confidente, fiquei sabendo tudo sobre sua vida, seus medos, seus sonhos, tudo, coisas q até seus pais não se quer imaginavam; eu e a Misao, q ouviu tudo atrás da porta, dentro do armário, pra ser mais exato. Missão não conseguia controlar sua curiosidade, eu ate que a entendo, pois ser filha de uma das maiores fuxiqueiras dessa parte do céu e não ser influenciada era quase uma missão impossível, tipos Jens Bonde.

Kenshin; Por favor, não conte para meus pais o q eu te contei, por favor...

Aoshi: Claro, eu não vou contar, afinal eu tenho fama de mau, não de fofoqueiro...

Misao: Eu também prometo não contar nada, mas senhor Aoshi, será q não podemos ajuda-lo, hen?

Aoshi: Bom, como você sabe, eu preciso apresentar resultados do seu progresso a como cupido, talvez se eu te mandar para uma missão fácil, e se for bem sucedido, poderemos pedir a sua promoção, não será difícil, afinal, melhores contatos q os seus não há.

Kenshin: Muito obrigado, eu te agradeço muito.

Aoshi: Só peço que você não conte isso a ninguém, afinal tenho uma reputação a selar, reputação de um cara mal, mas ainda uma reputação, e me faz eu favor, vê se consegue uma aureola maior, essa ta muito pequena para sua cabeça.

Kenshin: Certo, prometo q não vou falar nada...

Naquele momento fiquei pensando como eu era parecido com ele quando era menor, sou também filho único e sempre sofri com esse tipo de coisa, a única diferença é q meu pai não era um anjo, ele era mortal...Ou seja, não sou um anjo completo, e isso traz muito preconceito, muito mesmo, hoje por ser tão "poderoso" não sofro mais com isso, mas sei lá, essas coisas machucam muito, anjo também podem ser malvados.

Misao: Muito legal da sua parte ajuda-lo, sabia, não esperava isso de você.

Aoshi: Viu, não só tão insensível assim, mas só espero q ele se saia bem na missão.

Misao: E q tipo de missão você vai dar a ele?

Aoshi: A missão "cara de bandana"...

Misao: Você ta doido ou o q?

Realmente essa era a missão de Himura, não era tão fácil assim, ate por que muitos anjos não conseguiram completar essa tarefa, mas não sei por que, depois de telo na minha frente, por mais de 1 hora, saber de toda sua vida, eu achei q ele era o único q conseguira.

Vocês devem estar pensando "mas q raio de missão é essa, e quem foi q deu esse nome ridículo", bom o nome garanto que não fui eu, mas a historia é a seguinte, arrumar uma namorada para um cara chamado Sanosuke Sagara, ate ai não tem muito problema, mas é q ele alem de ser meio lerdo, minto, ele não era meio lerdo, ele era BURRO mesmo, esse cara era um grande bed boy, bom como eu sabia q Himura não conseguira cumprir isso sozinho, então acabei por ir com ele, sabe, só para auxiliar, mas nada, pena q não foi bem assim...

No dia marcado, nós nos encontramos na escada rolante q leva para a Terra, e uma coisa temos que admitir, o garoto era pontual, e teria chegado na hora se não tivesse se perdido...Esse dia, Himura estava arrumado, com a aureola brilhando, as assas penteadas e uma roupa branca feito nuvem, deixai bem claro q só iria para auxiliar e avaliar, não interferir, pois bem, partimos. No caminho, percebi q Himura olhava com atenção a escada ao nosso lado, onde subiam as almas dos mortais.

Aoshi: Já vi muito deles morrerem por simples bobagens.

Kenshin: Você acha

Ele me disse isso sem desviar o olhar da escada

Aoshi: Por que você gosta tanto deles?

Kenshin: Não sei, apenas gosto muito deles.

Apesar dele não ter me dito isso olhando para meus olhos, senti uma imensa sinceridade em suas palavras, coisa que só ouvi duas vezes eu toda minha vida, para retribuir tanta sinceridade, resolvi me abrir também.

Aoshi: Sabe, meu pai também era humano, minha mãe trucou a vida de anjo para viver esse grande amor com ele, não sei, talvez por isso eu goste tanto da Terra...

Kenshin: O senhor gosta da Terra?

Aoshi: Claro, onde você acha q eu passo as minhas férias, nas nuvens?

Kenshin: Bom pra falar a verdade, eu achava q você não tirava férias.

Nesse momento rimos muito, há tempos não ria assim, sei lá, achei q naquela hora, eu poderia confiar naquele projeto de anjo q me acompanhava.

Aoshi: Himura me diz uma coisa com toda a sinceridade, o q os anjos falam de mim na repartição?

Kenshin: Bom, você é considerado o maior pesadelo de qualquer anjo do céu.

Aoshi: Então quer dizer q sou tão temido assim?

Kenshin: É, todos, todos mesmo, têm medo de falar com você a sós...

Nesse momento confirmei as minhas suposições, ai como eu queria q não fosse verdade, poxa eu só um cara tão legal...

Aoshi: E você, Himura, também tem medo de mim...

Kenshin: Confesso q antes eu tinha sim, mas agora, até q você é um cara legal.

Viu, eu disse...

Aoshi: E ai, ta com fome.

Kenshin: Pra falar a verdade, eu não tomei café da manhã...

Aoshi: Foi o q eu pensei...Vamos dar uma parada, tem um lugar aqui q eles servem o melhor sonho de todo o céu! Já comeu sonho, não é garoto?

Kenshin: Na verdade, não. Meus pais me proíbem de comer doses, eles dizem q estraga os dentes.

Aoshi: Você não tem pais garoto, tem é carrascos em casa.

Kenshin: As vezes também acho q sim...

Pois bem, ao chegarmos lá, pedi os dois maiores sonhos q eles tinham e também uma grande xícara de café com leite. Ele olhava para o sonho com uma certa curiosidade, também ele nunca tinha visto um desses antes...Ficamos ali, sentados, ele olhando o sonho, eu q já tinha comido a metade do meu, olhava para ele;

Aoshi: E ai, não vai comer?

Kenshin: Mas meus pais não deixam...

Aoshi: Eu não vou contar e você vai?

Vocês precisavam ver o sorriso q abriu no seu rosto, sem perder um minuto ele devorou o sonho, e com a boca toda lambuzada de açúcar, perguntou se eu ia comer o resto do meu..Claro q eu falei q não, dei a ele, q comeu com toda a satisfação, depois tomou a xícara de café com leite.

Aoshi: Você não estava brincando quando disse q estava com fome garoto!

Kenshin: Desculpa, é q eu nunca tinha provado algo tão bom, isso é realmente um sonho?

Aoshi: De sonho aqui garoto, só tem o doce, mesmo...E ai, já terminou?

Kenshin: Já sim senhor...

Aoshi: Então vamos, temos muito chão pela frente ainda...

Paguei a conta, peguei um sanduíche natural pra viagem e fomos. Chegamos finalmente na Terra e fomos recebidos pelo atendente, q parecia não estar de bom humor aquela manhã:

Soujirou: Passagens, pó favor.

Aoshi: Eu deixei reservado em nome de Aoshi Shinomori e Kenshin Himura.

Soujirou: Lamento, mas seus nomes não estão aqui.

Aoshi: Como assim não está ai?

Lembro q fiquei com uma imensa vontade de literalmente matar a Misao

Aoshi: Eu poderia fazer um telefonema?

Soujirou: Claro, o telefone esta ali.

Como eu não tinha me preparado para isso, liguei a cobrar para o meu escritório.

"Chamada a cobrar, continue na linha após o sinal", ai como eu odeio essa musica!

Misao: Escritório de cupidos e casamentos celestiais, Misao falando.

Aoshi: Misao, eu vou matar você!

Misao: Há, é você senhor Aoshi, nossa você ta na pindaíba mesmo, nem pra ter um cartão telefônico, eu hen...

Aoshi: Considerasse sem seu salário esse mês ta me ouvindo..

Misao: Olha aqui, não é culpa minha se o senhor ta pobre...

Aoshi: Misao, eu não mandei você ligar para marcar a nossa estadia na Terra...

Misao: Pois é senhor Aoshi, eu liguei, mas eles disseram q não tinha mais vagas e...

Aoshi: E por que raios você não me avisou, caspenta.

Misao: Olha senhor Aoshi, não se preocupa, eu vou arranjar um lugar para o senhor ficar o mais rápido possível.

Aoshi: É bom mesmo, senão é você q vai ter q procurar outro lugar para trabalhar!

Eu tinha vontade de esganar aquele projeto defeituoso de secretaria q eu tinha, mas afinal até q ela era boa, depois de ficarmos umas duas horas e meia sentados naquela sala de espera, es que recebo uma ligação...

Soujirou: Você é o senhor Aoshi Shinomori?

Aoshi: Sim.

Soujirou: Telefone para o senhor.

Aoshi: Alo...

Misao: Só eu chefinho, consegui um lugar legal para você ficar, não é nenhum hotel 5 estrelas, mas eu acho q você vai gostar do lugar...

Aoshi; Ta bom Misao, mas da pra você me tirar daqui logo, eu não to aquentando mais essa musica de fundo...

Misao: Claro chefinho deixa, tudo com a Misaozinha aqui, passa o telefone para o atendente, plese.

Kenshin estava extremamente calmo àquela hora, parecia q tudo não passava de uma brincadeira:

Aoshi: Himura, em q você esta pensando?

Kenshin: Em como será q a Terra é, como são os mortais e principalmente como é esse rapaz da minha missão...E você senhor Aoshi?

Aoshi: No momento, só em esganar a Misao.

Soujirou: Senhor Aoshi sua passagem já esta pronta, queira vir aqui para assinar os papeis, por favor.

Aoshi: Vamos kenshin, temos um compromisso e já estamos muito atrasados.

Kenshin: Claro.

Após despacharmos os papeis necessários, fomos parar em Quioto, fomos andando até q encontramos o prédio indicado por Misao, realmente não era um 5 estrelas, mas estava ótimo, e ia ficar ainda melhor...

Aoshi: Bem aqui estamos, espero q goste...

Kenshin: É perfeito, eu sempre imaginei as casas assim...

Aoshi: Isso não é uma casa, garoto, é um apartamento...

Kenshin: O q o senhor vai fazer agora, senhor Aoshi?

Aoshi: Eu vou tomar um belo banho. Eu aconselho você a ler o manual, ou pelo menos dar uma folheada...

Kenshin: Ta, e onde ele esta?

Aoshi: Dentro da minha mochila, é uma pasta bege escrito "Sagara Sanosuke".

Kenshin: Que mochila? A ta, essa aqui.

Eu não levei mochila alguma durante a viagem, mas crassas aos meus "poderes" de anjo, posso materializar qualquer coisa entre céu e inferno, inclusive as minhas roupas...

Kenshin: Hei, senhor Aoshi, qual é o nome do bairro em q estamos?

Aoshi: Estamos em Quioto, por q?

Kenshi: Não, é por q eu to vendo onde esse tal de Sanosuke morra.

Aoshi: Isso é fácil, e só olhar no radar.

Kenshin: Han, radar...hhhuuuuaaaaa...Senhor Aoshi o q esta fazendo?

Aoshi: Ora kenshin, vai me dizer q você nunca viu um cara de toalha...

Kenshin: Não, não é isso, é q o senhor me assustou...

Aoshi: Ora, por favor, Himura, eu não sou tão feio assim...Bom, mas com eu disse, se você quer encontrar o Sanosuke é só olhar no radar, aqui, ta vendo, esse ponto aqui é você e esse aqui é o Sagara...

Kenshin: E de que escala é esse radar?

Aoshi: De um kilometro. Mas engraçado, de acordo com isso, esse cara ta aqui do nosso lado?

Trin, trin, trin...

Aoshi: Maldito telefone, onde será q ele ta? Aqui, achei, alo?

Misao: E ai, chefinho gosto dos aposentos?

Aoshi: A é você Misao, anda o q quer?

Misao: Saber se você já conhece seu novo visinho, oras.

Aoshi: E pra q raios eu tenho q conhecer?

Misao: Simplesmente por que ele é o próprio Sanosuke Sagara, chefe. Chefe, se ainda ta na linha, Chefe...

**Continua...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota: Hey, people, aqui é a Serennity, de novo, postando a fic paraa Vivi. Fico muito feliz pela review que ela recebeu, que bom que vocês estão gostando da história. Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero (e ela também) mais reviews dessa vez, okay? Comentem, mesmo que as críticas sejam ruins. Beijos para todos, e aproveitem**

* * *

Pois é, até hoje não faço a menor idéia q como a Misao conseguiu aquele apartamento tão estratégico, eu sei, eu sei, mas é q estamos falando da Misao, ela é totalmente atrapalhada, talvez seja um dos mistérios da humanidade...

Aoshi: Então Himura, como você pretende se apresentar para o Sagara?

Kenshin: Me apresentar, vejamos...Ola eu sou Himura Kenshin e sou o anjo q vai te arrumar uma namorada...

Aoshi: Muito bom assim ele vai começar a rir e te chamar de doido, se não te bater, claro.

Eu sei, fui um pouco rude com o garoto, mas ele queria o q com essa apresentação ridícula.

Aoshi: Por q você não aproveita e mostra as asas...

Eu estava sendo sarcástico, se você ainda não perceberam...

Kenshin: Boa, mas será q vai funcionar?

Essa foi um dos muitos momentos q eu me perguntei, por q eu meu Deus, já bastava a Misao, agora o anjo ruivo...

Aoshi: Himura, se você não faz a menor idéia de como se apresentar é só me dizer, eu te ajudo.

Kenshin: Senhor Aoshi, bem, é q eu não sei como me apresentar...

Aoshi: É eu desconfiei. Normalmente as apresentações se resumem em: 1ºdescobrir onde a pessoa esta, coisa q graças a Misao nos já sabemos... 2º ir falar com a pessoa em questão, mas para isso é preciso q você SAIBA provar q realmente é um cupido...Infelizmente é nessa parte q literalmente encalhamos.

Kenshin: Me desculpe, senhor Aoshi.

Aoshi: Eu posso perguntar o q você sabe fazer?

Se eu soubesse prever o futuro, com certeza não teria feito essa pergunta. Bem, quando eu fiz essa pergunta, ele me abriu um sorriso e fazendo um movimento com a mão e estalando os dedos eu praticamente me senti um uma boate, com direito a gelo seco e tudo; a única coisa q faltava era a musica, coisa q não demorou muito para acontecer, e para meu desespero era uma musica um tanto quanto duvidosa, era nada mais nada menos q Y.M.C.A., do Village People.

E simplesmente não acreditava nisso, alias até hoje isso não me desceu pela garganta, como ele conseguia fazer surgir uma boate inteira em um cômodo, e não consegue fazer aparecer uma pessoa, como? Claro q eu não podia deixar aquilo continuar, então estalei o dedo e tudo evaporou (nada com ter poder), então lanceei um olha mortal para o Himura, q caio sentado no chão e em cima de seu colo apareceu um livro amarelo, um pouco mais groso q uma bíblia, escrito na capa "Magias Básicas e Fundamentais para um Cupido Iniciante".

Aoshi: Decore isso até amanha de manhã, esta me ouvindo!

Kenshin: Cla-Claro.

Não me olhem assim, era precioso.

Aoshi: Eu vou dar uma volta, preciso esfriar a cabeça...E não me olhe desse jeito, esteja contente por eu não ter feito nada pior.

Ta bem, ta bem eu sei q não sou a pessoa mais legal do mundo, e q foi extremamente rude com o garoto (mas q droga, maldito olhar de pena q ele me lançou), até hoje eu ainda fico de "coração mole' só de me lembrar daquele olhar". A única coisa q me passava pela cabeça era "como, como, como" repetida milhões e milhões de vezes, me fazem perder a atenção (acho q esqueci de mencionar, eu estava voando), bom à falta de atenção é a pior inimiga do voou, acho q vocês já imaginaram o q aconteceu comigo, eu tive um encontro "agradável" com um prédio q se jogou na minha frente, eu tenho certeza, ele se jogou na minha frente...Com a testa sangrando, resolvi caminhar. Eu acho q tinha esquecido como era prazeroso andar, no céu nos levitamos, não tenho certeza, mas acho q caminhei por mais ou menos umas duas horas, até q uma voz familiar me puxou para Terra de novo.

Megume: Há quanto tempo em Aoshi, agora passa e nem fala mais oi!

Aoshi: Takani-chan é um prazer em vela novamente.

Megume: O q ouve com a sua testa, parece q beijou um poste?

Aoshi: Não foi exatamente um poste q beijei...

Takani Megume, ou Takani-chan, uma conhecida de infância, ela era medica do céu e também uma ótima conselheira, eu tenho muita inveja dela, pois possuía uma paciência enorme (coisa q naquele momento e ainda hoje estou precisando), alem de ser muito boa em magia...Agora q to reparando, será q ela era uma enviada ou era coincidência mesmo? Não, ao julgar pelo o q iria acontecer eu não diria q ela era uma enviada, se é q vocês me entendem!

Megume: Vejo em seus olhos q esta com um grande problema?

Aoshi: Virou vidente agora, foi?

Megume: Não, mas ao julgar pela sua aparência e pela sua testa você esta com problemas.

Aoshi: Eu não consigo esconder nada de você não é mesmo...Ta bom, você quer saber qual é meu problema, pois o nome dele é Himura Kenshin.

Megume: Já ouvi esse nome, não é o filho ruivo de Satori e Almael?

Aoshi: Ele mesmo...

Pode até não parecer, mas a Megume, naquele estante, era a minha única saída, então eu fiz a coisa q eu ia me arrepender por resto da minha vida imortal...

Aoshi: Takani-chan você poderia me fazer um grande favor?

Megume: Depende, eu to de férias.

Aoshi: Por nossa amizade, por favor?

Naquele dia eu aprendi algo q levaria pro resto da vida, a cara de choro NUNCA falha...Incrível.

Megume: Ta certo, mas tira essa car de choro do rosto...

Eu não disse...

Megume: o q você quer?

Aoshi: q você morar comigo e ...

Megume: Nossa Aoshi-chan, mas q avanço...

Aoshi: Da, por favor, você deixar eu pelo menos terminar a frase?

Megume: Ta bom, fala extressadinho.

Aoshi: Eu queria saber se você aceita morar comigo **TEMPORARIAMENTE** e ajudar o Himura a fazer algum tipo de magia simples.

Megume: Ta bom, mas onde você mora temporariamente?

Aoshi: Para falar a verdade nem eu sei...

Rimos um pouco e ela falou q estava ansiosa para conhecer o tal "problema". Quando chegamos, para minha surpresa, o Himura estava estudando, ele realmente tinha levado a serio o meu ataque de raiva movido pela melodia Y.M.C.A.

Aoshi: O q esta fazendo, Himura?

Kenshi: Estudando, não quero causar mais problemas para o senhor.

Aoshi: Bom, não á estudo melhor do q a pratica. Himura eu quero te apresentar Takani Megume, ela vai te ensinar o q você precisara para se apresentar a Sagara.

Megume: Prazer em conhece-lo.

Kenshin: O prazer é todo meu...

Megume: Então, já é tarde, melhor largar o livro e ir dormir, amanhã começaremos cedo.

Kenshin: OK.

Nessa hora ela me laçou um olhar de "e ai, não vai pedir desculpas, não?", eu conhecia muito bem Megume e ela era do tipo q ou você faz ou morre...

Entendam, nunca foi a coisa mais fácil para mim pedir desculpas a alguém,mas se eu não fizesse isso com certeza não estaria contando essa historia para vocês hoje.

Aoshi: He, Himura, eu queria, eu quero, pedir D-D-D-DES...

Kenshin: Tudo bem, senhor Aoshi, eu aceito as suas desculpas.

Depois q ele falou isso, entrou no quarto e, bom não faço a menor idéia do q ele fez.

Megume: Você precisa treinar mais sabia.

Aoshi: Há, não me enche.

Megume: Se eu não conhecesse esse seu "ótimo" temperamento ficaria nervosa com você agora, sorte sua eu não me incomodar mais. Boa noite, Aoshi-sama, vê se esfria a cabeça, viu.

Aoshi: Ei onde você acha q vai, hen?

Megume: Dormir...E no quarto...

Aoshi: E eu?

Megume: Você é capaz de materializar uma cama e dormir na sala, beijos e boa noite de novo.

Lindo, não, alem de ser forçado a pedir desculpas ao garoto ainda tive q dormir na sala. Bom depois disso claro q as coisas não melhorarão muito não, começamos pelo café da manhã q eu não tomei.

Megume: Bom dia flor do dia. Acorda Aoshi-sama, o sol nasceu e ta na hora de acordar...Vamos, levanta daí preguiçoso.

Aoshi: Só mais 15 minutinho, eu imploro?

Megume: Não, você é o ser mais velho do recinto e tem q dar o exemplo.

Aoshi: Olha aqui, não me calunia não, você tem a mesma idade q eu...

Eu realmente avia perdido a noção do perigo.

Megume: OK, eu vou fingir não ter ouvido isso, pro seu próprio bem. Agora eu preciso de um favor seu...

Aoshi: E quem disse q eu vou fazer?

Megume: 1º você ta me devendo um favor e 2º se você não fizer com certeza vão ter pessoas q gostarão muito de saber do "avanço" do Kenshin.

Aoshi: Você é uma raposa mesmo.

Megume: Voltando ao favor, preciso q vá até o mundo baixo e fale com Saito, entregue essa lista a ele...E vê se vai logo, to com um pouco de pressa.

Quando chamei a Takani-chan de raposa, eu não estava brincando, sempre me pergunto se ela é um anjo ou uma raposa disfarçada, perceberão q muitos mistérios universais roldão a minha mente.

Bom quanto a questão de ir ao mundo baixo, bom não me agrada muito, alias nunca me agradou. O lugar era no mínimo organizado, o problema era os tipos q nos encontramos lá, e Saito era uma dessas figuras excêntricas. Decidi então parar de enrolar e ir logo para lá, assim terminava logo com esse martírio.

Dedinho: O q gostaria?

Aoshi: Quero falar com Saito, por favor, poderia ser agora, estou com muita presa.

Dedinho: Desculpe, ele esta ocupado agora, reunião.

Aoshi: Pois avise a ele q é o Aoshi Shinomori.

Dedinho: Claro, um minuto...Alo, senhor Saito, o chifrinho esta aqui e gostaria de velo imediatamente...Claro, mandarei entrar. Por favor senhor chifre, ops digo, senhor Aoshi, pode entrar.

Saito: Sou só eu, ou estamos mesmo em uma arena de touros?

Aoshi: Q graça...

Com certeza vocês estão se perguntando "chifrinho", bom não é uma historia q eu me orgulho muito.

Há algum tempo eu fui casada, é você não leu errado, eu era casado com uma "anja" linda, carinhosa e q eu achava q me amava, bom ela me trocou por um demônio novo e veio morar no inferno, por isso o apelido. Mas eu deixo um aviso, **MORRE **aquele q ficar me zoando, sei milhões de formas de tortura e não tenho medo de usa-las.

Saito: Ta bom, então o q te traz aqui ou meu humilde escritório?

Aoshi: Para te entregar isso, ela ta com presa.

Sairo: ...Nananana, bla bla bla bla e rápido...Já q é um pedido da Megume, pode deixar. Mas se me permite a pergunta, para q ela quer tudo isso?

Aoshi:...

Saito; Parece q não vou conseguir arrancar nada dessa sua carranca, ta bom, em 15 minutos a encomenda chega.

Aoshi: Já q vai entregar em casa, vou me embora, não passo mais nem um minuto aqui.

Saito: Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você também, chifrinho.

Como eu odeio o Saito, ele tinha q encera a frase com aquele apelido asqueroso, mal sabia ele q me pagaria com juros depois, mas essa é outro historia...

Quando voltei ao apartamento, Megume e Himura conversavam alegremente.

Megume: E então, cadê as coisas?

Aoshi: Em 15 minutos.

Kenshin: Que coisas?

Megume: Espere e verá. Aoshi como foi a conversa com Saito?

Aoshi:...

Megume: Te chamou pelo apelido, não foi?

Aoshi:...

Kenshin: Que apelido?

Megume: Prefiro não comentar, é para nossa própria segurança.

Sentei no sofá e resolvi ler um pouco para ver se apagava a lembrança do maldito apelido de Saito, mas quando ia começar a ler sinto uma grande caixa cair bem perto dos meus pés, naquele instante vi minha vida passar em como um raio e acrescentei mais uma coisa para a lista de motivos para odiar Saito, hoje ela é bem mais extensa.

Depois que meu coração se recuperou mais ou menos do susto, fui arrastado para dentro de um buraco inter dimensional q dava para um campo aberto e exilado, provavelmente para restringir o numero de vitimas a uma, eu.

Megume: Aoshi me ajuda aqui um momento, pode ficar ali por uns minutinhos?

Sabe qual é a minha maior realização hoje, conseguir falar não para a Megume. Queria ter esse dom naquele momento.

Megume: Muito bem Kenshin faça como eu te disse, concentre-se em uma pessoa e depois para onde quer q ela vá.

Kenshi: Ta.

Comecei a não sentir mais meus pés no chão, percebei q eu tinha virado cobaia para aquele treinamento. Na primeira tentativa, subi apenas um metro do chão, na segunda tentativa minhas roupas começarão a brilhar e farão parar do outro lado do vale (eu não estava dentro delas), já na terceira quem foi parar do outro lado fui eu (sem minhas roupas), depois de muitas tentativas e traumas permanentes, Kenshin avia conseguido me tele-transportar para outro lugar, com minhas roupas.

Aoshi: Ótimo, agora eu não preciso mais me usar como cobaia, não é, por favor...

Megume: Não, ele ainda não esta pronto, precisa treinar mais...

Depois desse dia fiquei com trauma da palavra "treinar", às vezes ainda tenho pesadelos com isso...

Não faço a menor idéia de quanto tempo ficamos naquele vale horrível, mas quando voltamos a primeira coisa que fiz foi comer alguma coisa, afinal eu não tinha comida nada ainda...

Aoshi: Legal, agora q ele já sabe como transportar alguém eu estou liberado dos "treinos" não é?

Megume: Claro, mas só por enquanto.

Filha da p...

Megume: Kenshin, amanhã nos iremos aprender a trocar de roupa por magia, esta bem?

Kenshin: Estou ansioso por isso...A sim senhor Aoshi, me desculpe pelos transtornos q te causei hoje.

Aoshi: Claro garoto, o importante é q voe saiba controlar sua magia.

E é melhor aprende a fabricar dinheiro, pois a conta do psicólogo eu ia mandar para você, sorte sua q eu não precisei...

A noite transcorria normalmente, Kenshin dormia (acho) no quarto, Megume estava do meu lado...Isso não era normal...

Aoshi: Takani-chan o q faz acordada a essa hora?

Megume: Queria te dar meus parabéns por ter se sacrificado tanto pelo garoto hoje, foi bem legal da sua parte...

Aoshi: Não foi nada, apenas alguns traumas, mas nada...

Megume: Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você, Aoshi-sama. Boa noite.

Aoshi: Durma com os anjos Takani-chan.

Megume: Então você teria q dormir comigo...

Aoshi:...

Não vocês estão enganados se pensam q eu não tinha ouvido as palavras de Megume, mas preferi fingi q as não tinha ouvido. Confesso q quando mais novo era apaixonado pela Megume, mas ela não queria nada comigo e viramos grandes amigos, mas não tinha sido só amizade q tinha naquelas palavras...E não pensem besteiras seus Hentais (do que eu to falando, eu mesmo pensei besteira).

Continua... 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota: Hey, again! Como a Vivi está me mandando cada vez mais capítulos, eu estou começando a postá-los mais rápido. Agradeço novamente em nome da Vivi as reviews que ela tem recebido. E aqui está o terceiro capítulo dessa fic doida, espero que gostem.**

* * *

Megume: Kenshin, abre a porta, por favor...Aoshi, você não vai ajudar não?

Aoshi: Larga mão de ser medroso, garoto, sai daí logo.

Megume: Palavras encorajadoras Aoshi, agora que ele não sai daí...Kenshin vamos, por favor...

Aoshi: É garoto, não vai me dizer que todos os meus traumas foram em vão...

Megume: Se for ajudar assim é melhor não falar nada.

Acho q me empolguei e esqueci de contar como foi q Kenshin não quis mais sair do quarto.

Flashback (dois dias antes)

Aoshi: Takani-chan, como vão os treinos de Himura?

Megume: Ele esta melhorando muito, nunca vi alguém fazer tanto progresso em tão pouco tempo.

Aoshi: Ha, isso é bom. Vem cá você sabe em quanto tempo, mais ou menos ele vai estar pronto?

Megume: Uns dois dias, eu acho?

Aoshi: Você tem ser certeza?

Megume: 99 de certeza q sim.

Aoshi: Onde ele esta agora?

Megume: No quarto...Você vai lá falar com ele?

Aoshi: sim.

Fim do Flashback.

Provavelmente vocês ainda não entenderão o por que do Himura não querer sair do quarto, bom simples ele ta sofrendo de "medo de mortais", e eu também não estava muito bom, estava sofrendo de EVQEPESENSDMQQS "eu vou quebrar essa porta e esganá-lo se ele não sair desse maldito quarto em 5 segundos!" (nome grande, não. Pois é, acabei de inventar).

Por q ele ficou assim, talvez por q eu disse q ele ia encontrar com Sagara em dois dias...Pois é, de acordo com os meus cálculos seria hoje o tão esperado encontro, se ele saísse do maldito quarto.

Pois é, por que será q eu já esperava isso, assim talvez por q eu seja bom (hehehehehe), bom eu tinha um plano infalível para isso...

Aoshi: OK Himura, se você não sair desse quarto agora eu te levo de volta para o céu e você vai ter q enfrentar seus pais sozinho...

Kenshi: Eu teria q fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, então melhor agora...

Ta legal, talvez não fosse tão infalível assim. Mas eu tinha um plano B.

Aoshi: Himura, não me provoca, já pensou o q os teus colegas da repartição vão pensar se você voltar por q ficou com medo de falar com o mortal?

Kenshin: Primeira coisa, eu não to me ai para o q aqueles caras vão dizer ou pensar...Segunda coisa, eu to acostumado com isso, afinal TODOS naquela porcaria de repartição me detestam...

Eu já estava ficando nervoso com aquele ruivo, eu ia tentar só mais uma vez...

Aoshi: Eu vou ignorar a parte do porcaria, mas se você não quiser fazer isso por você mesmo, então faz pela Megume...

Megume: 'Não me coloca no meio disso'.

Kenshin: Obrigada senhorita Megume, por ter me ensinado tanta coisa, mas eu não vo sair desse quarto...

A não, isso foi à gota D'água, eu ia partir para o ataque direto...

Aoshi: Sai dai agora se não eu derrubo essa porta e te tiro dai a força, ta ouvindo...

Kenshin: Não to me ai...

Aoshi: Ora seu...

Megume: Para Aoshi, se para você derrubar essa porta vai ter q me derrubar primeiro...

Se a Megume não tivesse entrado na frente da porta, com certeza ela não estaria mais lá.

Megume: Aoshi se acalma, por favor, não vai ser com ameaça q você vai tirar ele de lá.

Aoshi: Ta bom, então o q você sugere q eu faça...

Megume: Esfria a cabeça e deixa q eu resolvo...Kenshin é a Megume, deixa-me falar com você...

Kenshin: Sem o senhor Aoshi?

Megume: Sem ele, prometo.

Triki

Kenshin: Pode entrar.

Lindo, eu fui deixado de fora, aumentei minha fama de mal com o garoto alem de ter ficado com a consciência hiper pesada, todo em menos de 5 minutos, depois eu falo q sou um Maximo e vocês ainda duvidam...

Bom, depois q a Megume entrou lá, tentei ouvir a conversa, mas ela tinha colocado um feitiço ante-escuta na porta (às vezes eu odeio ela por saber tanto de magia) Sem poder ouvir a conversa, tentei comer alguma coisa, em vão nada descia pela minha garganta; tentei ler um livro, impossível minha atenção estava toda voltada para aquela fortaleza impenetrável (o quarto); tentei dormir, para q, se eu fechasse os olho lembrava da minha "cena"...Mas q droga, a única coisa q eu podia fazer era esperar...Eu tava enlouquecendo...mas para minha sorte es q o telefone toca.

Aoshi: Alo.

Misao: E ai, chefinho, há quanto tempo, hen...Mas q falta de consideração, em liga para dizer se as coisas tão indo bem?

Aoshi: O q você quer, Misao?

Misao: Credo, chefinho, até parece q eu só ia ligar para pedir alguma coisa, eu hen, mas q falta de confiança...

Eu conhecia e conheço muito bem a Misao, e ela não queria saber como eu tava, ou como ia a tarefa, aquelas traças e aquele olhar de peixe morto nunca me enganarão (talvez algumas vezes, mas essa é outra historia)...

Misao: Bom, para falar a verdade, eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

Eu disse, to começando a cansar de ser um Maximo...NÃO.

Aoshi: Fala o q você quer, Misao.

Misao: Bom eu queria ir ai, sabe para poder dar uma forcinha...

Aoshi: Não mesmo, eu já tenho problemas demais aqui, não quero mais um.

Misao: Nossa senhor Aoshi, até parece q eu sou um estorvo para o senhor.

Até hoje eu não consigo acreditar q ela só percebeu isso agora...

Aoshi: Agora q eu recusei seu pedido, tem mais alguma coisa para falar?

Misao: Na verdade tem sim, chegou o pedido do divorcio senhor Aoshi. Se o senhor quiser eu posso levar ai para o senhor?

Aoshi: Graça, não precisa, podo me mandar por sedeex mesmo.

Misao: Mas não seria incomodo nenhum...

Aoshi: Misao...

Misao: Ai ta legal, já to te mandando..nossa, mas q cara chato.

Aoshi: Eu ouvi isso Misao.

Tutututu...

Não demorou muito até q a encomenda chegar.

Toc, toc, toc...

Soujirou: Encomenda para o senhor Aoshi.

Aoshi: Sou eu mesmo.

Soujirou: Assine aqui, por favor.

Aoshi: Pronto, eu não te conheço de algum lugar?

Soujirou: Duvido, eu me lembraria de um cara como você.

Aoshi: Por q, é bom fisionomista?

Soujirou: Não, mas é q um cara com um rosto igual ao seu não é fácil de esquecer.

Aoshi: Nossa só tão bonito assim?  
Soujirou: Não, muito pelo contrario.

Vamos esquecer essa parte, esta bem. Ótimo. Bom agora eu tinha alguma coisa para ocupar minha cabeça enquanto os dois com certeza me atiravam as cobras sem dó nem piedade...

Aoshi: Bom, vamos ver o q aquela víbora em forma de anjo quer de mim afinal.

Eu estava falando da minha ex-esposa.

Aoshi: Bla, bla, bla...O que, ela não tem o direito de fazer isso...

Para vocês q não estão entendendo, aquela naja estava pedindo metade do meu salário como pensão, pensão de que meu Deus, dos gatos q nós tínhamos (e q eu odiava por sinal), por q filho foi uma coisa q nem a sombra eu vi quando estava com ela...Claro q eu recusei o pedido, escrevi um NÃO enorme no papel e mandei através de eu mini buraco dimensional, uma copia para ela e a outra para a repartição (a minha repartição), isso ia me trazer muita dor de cabeça ainda...

Depois de umas duas horas es q vejo a cabeça da Megume para fora da porta, e para minha estrema surpresa, ela tava me chamando...

Megume: Aoshi, o Kenshin quer falar com você.

Aoshi: Claro...

Megume: Mas só se você prometer não brigar ou gritar com ele.

Aoshi: Claro, prometo não gritar. Agora me deixa entrar.

Era a primeira vez q eu colocava os olhos naquele quarto, não tive nenhuma grande surpresa, tirando é claro a "pequena" coleção de bonequinhos do Kind-ovo, mas nem a Misao tem uma coleção como aquela, e olha que é ela come esse doce direto...

Aoshi: Por q você trousse esses bonequinhos?

Kenshin: Eles me dão sorte...

Ele me disse isso sem nem me olhar nos olhos...

Aoshi: Himura me desculpa por ter gritado com você, mas é que...

Pêra ai eu pedi desculpas sem nem gaguejar, é isso ainda me assusta...

Kenshin: Eu só queria dizer q eu vou tentar ir falar com o senhor Sagara hoje mesmo...

Aoshi: Não pêra ai, se você esta com tanto medo assim, a gente pode fazer uma checagem antes de partir para a ação...

Kenshin: Como assim checagem?

Aoshi: Isso é meio fora do comum, mas a checagem é como uma observação da pessoa em questão. Assim, nos podemos observar o Sagara por uma semana, descobrir seus horários, hábitos e etc...

Kenshin: Igual a espiões?

Aoshi: Mais ou menos isso, só q eu tenho q pedir uma autorização.

Megume: Tenho certeza o Aoshi-sama não vai ter problemas em conseguir a autorização, não é?

Aoshi: Cla-Claro pode deixar Himura, até amanha eu vou ter essa autorização nas mãos.

Kenshi: Obrigado senhor Aoshi, mas você poderia sair, sabe eu to meio cansado.

Megume: Claro. Vamos Aoshi, deixe o garoto dormir.

Tive a leve sensação q o olhar de fúria da Megume tinha sumido e no lugar avia um olhar muito doce.

Megume: Uma autorização para vigiar uma pessoa, e dês de quando isso existe?

Aoshi: Dês de hoje.

Megume: Você só inventou isso para melhorar seu lado com o garoto, não é?

Aoshi: 50 é isso...

Megume: E os outros 50?

Aosi: Para aumentar a confiança dele.

Megume: Pois é isso até q funcionou, mas quem vai acompanha-lo nessa historia.

Aoshi: Eu.

Megume: Você, agora eu fiquei surpresa.

Ashi: Por q, duvida da minha paciência?

Megume: E não preciso em falar...Bom é melhor você ir dormir, essa semana vai ser bem longa...

Naquela hora eu percebi uma coisa q nunca avia visto na Megume, como ela ficava linda sob a luz da lua q entrava pela janela...Se eu fiquei assim so de pensar imaginem vocês como eu avia ficado na hora...

Aoshi: Takani-chan você esta muito bonita hoje sabia...

Megume: O q você disse Aoshi?

Aoshi: Errrrr nada, boa noite Takani-chan.

Megume: Boa noite Aoshi.

Pelos céus ela não tinha ouvido esse meu pequeno deslize, só q não ia ser o ultimo. Dormi, ou melhor tentei dormir aquela noite, mas infelizmente (ou felizmente, não sei direito ainda) eu so conseguia pensar em como ela era bonita, mas q droga eu ainda tava casado, não podia pensar nessas coisas, pelo menos ainda não...

Depois de algumas horas (devia ser umas duas da manhã) eu ouso uma porta abrir, para minha surpresa a Megume estava andando de blusinha até a geladeira (posso dizer q eu fiquei um pouco... A vocês sabem, afinal ela só tava de blusinha). Chamei por ela, mas ela não me ouviu, depois de tê-la visto derramar o copo de leite na blusa desconfiei q ela era sonâmbula (depois dela ter molhado a blusa dei graça aos céus dela estar dormindo). Megume estaria no quarto se não tivesse desviado e caminhado para a sacada q estava aberta. Não pensei duas vezes, a puxei pelo braço, perdi o equilíbrio e caímos na minha cama (melhor na cama do que no chão)...Parem de pensar no q estão pensando seus bandos de leitores de hentai...Incrível como ela não tinha acordado depois disso. Mas rápido que pude, me levantei e levantei a ela, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Megume caminhou até o quarto, deitou e dormiu, fechei a porta muito abalado ainda, claro depois da cena vocês queriam q eu tivesse como?

Kenshin: A senhorita Megume esta bem, senhor Aoshi?

Claro q naquela hora levei um susto, quase eu morro do coração. No momento em q eu fechei a porta e me virei para deitar (afinal dormir eu não ia conseguir), es q vejo, na minha frente alguém com o cabelo cor de fogo, me olhando com uma certa malicia.

Aoshi: KENSHIN quanto tempo esta ai?

Kenshin: Tempo o suficiente para ver como o senhor ficou ao ver a senhorita Megume de calcinha.

Lindo, ele avia visto tudo, ta como eu ia explicar a ele q não era isso q ele estava pensando (ha claro q era), mas o q eu ia fazer?

Aoshi: Veja bem Kenshin, eu a senhorita Megume...

Kenshin: ...Não tem nada, eu sei todo mundo diz isso, mas não é o q parece sabe...

Havia esquecido q eu ainda estava, como eu vou dizer, estranho...Entenderam né.

Aoshi: A Takani-chan é sonâmbula.

Kenshin: Que ela é sonâmbula eu sei, mas o senhor não é...Alias você ta bem acordado.

Aoshi: Himura vai dormir, ta tarde é melhor você ir dormir.

Kenshin: Esta bem, mas eu te aconselho a relaxar.

Me diz uma coisa, aonde o mundo ia parar, eu estava recebendo conselho de um pivete de ouve Y.M.C.A e tem uma coleção de bonecos do Kinder-ovo, eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Aoshi: Heeerrrr, Kenshin quero dizer q não a nada entre mim e a Takani-chan...

Kenshin: Pode deixar senhor Aoshi, ela só vai ficar sabendo o q aconteceu se você contar, quanto a mim, não vi, não ouvi e nem direi nada.

Aoshi: Ta.

Pensei eu usar um feitiço de esquecimento nele, mas isso faria com q ele esquecesse também do q aprendeu e como eu ia explicar para a Megume...Não sei como eu havia conseguido dormir, fui então acordado pela doce voz da Megume (doce, o q eu estava pensando).

Megume: Aoshi-chan acorda, vamos tomar café.

Aoshi: Ta to indo...Cadê o Himura?

Megume: Ele acordou mais cedo, tomou café e saio, disse q tinha umas coisas para fazer antes de sair para "checar" o Sanosuke.

Aoshi: Hum, o q será o ele foi fazer?

Megume: Não sei...Aoshi posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Aoshi: Claro.

Meguem: Quando eu acordei hoje de manhã, senti minha blusa molhada de leite, sabe o por q disso Aoshi?

Aoshi: cof, cof, cof...

Megume: Aoshi, você ta bem engasgou com o café.

Aoshi: Eu to bem, obrigada pode me passar à manteiga, por favor?

Ela tinha q perguntar isso justo quando eu tava tomando café, claro q depois disso tentei terminar a refeição com toda a calma do mundo, não sei se deu muito certo...

Depois do café sentei no sofá e comecei a preparar um papel para fingir ser a autorização da "vigia Sagara".

Megueme: Você ta levando mesmo a serio esse negocio de "vigia Sagara" não é?

Aoshi: Se for pra fazer, q faça direito. Não concorda?

Megume: Claro. Aoshi posso te pedir uma coisa?

Aoshi: Claro, o q você quer?

Megume: Bom não é muito um pedido, é mais um conselho...

Aoshi: Fala.

Megume: Sabe conheci um cara quando eu estava aqui na Terra, fiquei super a fim dele, queria saber se você acha q eu deveria falar com ele?

Fiquei com vontade de dizer "claro q não, você é um anjo e ele é um mortal, nunca vai dar certo", mas não foi isso q eu disse...

Aoshi: Se você gosta mesmo dele acho q devia falar.

Megume: Muito obrigado Aoshi valeu pela força.

Eu estava em um estado deplorável, queria virar cinza e q um vento passasse me "varresse" dali, igual eu vi uma vez em um manga. Eu ainda não sabia por q eu estava daquele jeito. Como agradecimento ela me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, corei, ela percebeu e rio, ai q fiquei corado.

Megume: Em todo esse tempo q eu o conheço nunca vi você tão vermelho.

Aoshi: Para com isso.

Tentei esconder o rosto...

Megume: Não, você fica tão fofo desse jeito.

Aoshi: Errrr Takani-chan, sabe eu...

Kenshin: E ai senhor Aoshi, como passou a noite?

Esse garoto estava tentando me matar do coração, não é possível...Bom pelo menos chegou antes q eu fizesse uma besteira...

Aoshi: Passei muito bem, obrigado.

Kenshin: E você senhorita Megume?

Megume: Dormir como um anjo, a única coisa estranha foi a minha blusa molhada de leite, sabe como isso aconteceu Kenshin?

Kenshin: Não tenho a menor idéia de como isso aconteceu, mas com certeza deve ter haver uma boa explicação para tal acontecimento.

Megume: Aoshi o q você estava falando mesmo?

Aoshi: Nada, nada não, esquece...Kenshin, o q você foi fazer hoje de manhã?

Kenshin: Na verdade eu fui dar uma volta para arejar a cabeça, afinal hoje vai ser o nosso primeiro contato, né?

Megume: Claro, fez muito bem Kenshin.

Kenshin: Senhor Aoshi, já esta com a autorização?

Aoshi: Claro, esta aqui, prontinha. Bem chega de papo vamos logo.

Kenshin: Você vem com a gente Megume-sama?

Megume: Não, hoje não, tenho alguns assuntos a resolver hoje. Boa sorte para os dois.

Kenshin: Obrigado.

Fiquei mal naquela hora, sabia qual era o assunto da Takani-chan e isso por algum motivo não me agradava muito...

**Continua... **


	4. Capítulo 4

E lá fomos nós, ao encontro da pessoa mais temida de todos os cupidos mais experientes do céu, finalmente e iria encontrar o Sagara Sanosuke, ou para os mais "chegados", brutamonte de bandana...

Kenshin: Senhor Aoshi, como vamos encontrar o Sano?

Aoshi: Através do radar.

Podemos dizer q não me dou com essas coisinhas cheias de fios e chips, mas tinha q me adequar ao mundo atual...Dei o radar ao Kenshin q o "pilotou" mil vezes melhor q eu, e em 5 minutos achamos o dito cujo.

Sagara tinha uma aparência de armário enorme, tinha cabelo espetado e sua jaqueta estava escrito "mal", talvez para assustar outras pessoas, o q era necessário, afinal quando chegamos ele estava brigando...

Sanosuke: Vem aqui seus bando de medrosos.

Tuco: De medroso aqui só tem você Sagara...

Sonosuke: Vem então, vamos ver se sou medroso.

Tico: Não se mete aonde não é chamado cara, se não vai sobrar par você!

Sanosuke: E dês de quando eu tenho medo de frouxos.

Toco: Nós estamos em 5, e você só um...

Sanosuke: Vem pra cima então!

Eu finalmente tinha entendido por q Sagara era taxado de "mal"...Depois de uns socos (q devem ter doido muito), Sagara faz um "montinho" com os 5, eu queria ter uma câmera na hora, foi incrível, violento, mas incrível...

Seguimos ele por mais umas duas horas, bom ele não era um cara q fica parado...Primeira coisa q fez depois da briga foi ir para um restaurante, onde comeu muito e deveria ter dado muita alegria ao dono do lugar...Depois foi para uma academia, bem fuleira para dizer a verdade, malhou, malhou e muito...Depois foi para casa de um amigo, quem sabe descobrimos algo de interessante...Mas para a minha segurança tinha q fazer uma pergunta ao Himura...

Aoshi: Himura você sabe ficar invisível, não sabe?  
Kenshin: A senhorita Megume-sama me ensinou, mas...

Aoshi: Então esta ótimo vamos entrar.

Deveria ter prestado atenção naquele, mas...

Então seguimos o Sagara, e como eu já avia dito, ele foi encontrar um amigo...Depois descobri q na verdade era um dos irmãos dele...

Sanosuke: E ai mano, como vai?

Outa: E ai, faz mo tempo q você não aparece por aqui hen?

Sanosuke: Eu tive algumas coisas para resolver ai, se sabe, minha vida não é nenhum mar de rosas. Mas e ai, como vai a Uki-chan?

Outa: Ela ta muito bem, ta até de namorado novo...

Sanosuke: O QUE! Ela ta com outro cara, de novo.

Outa: Ei calma ai mano...

Uki: Oi Outa, voltei...

Sanosuke: Sua irresponsável, já arrumou outro namorado!

Uki: Aniki, você por aqui?

Sanosuke: Olha aqui, para q enrolar e me diz logo q é esse malandro q você arranjou agora.

Uki: Eu falo, mas primeiro me diz por q raios você precisava quebrar o meu vaso?

Sanosuke: Mas eu não quebrei nada...

Realmente não avia sido o Sagara q avia quebrado o vaso, mas sim o Kenshin, q por mero acaso estava nu e visível na minha frente...

Aoshi: "Himura o q pensa q esta fazendo?"

Falei isso por telepatia, mas antes q ele me respondesse dei um jeito para nos tirar de lá, afinal o Sagara estava indo pro nosso lado. Não faço a menor idéia de onde aviamos ido parar, mas por Deus era um lugar vazio...

Aoshi: Himura o que você pensa q estava fazendo, ficou louco...

Kenshin: Desculpe senhor Aoshi, mas é q eu ainda não domino direito essa técnica e...

Aoshi: Ta ta ta, mas vê se pelo menos veste alguma coisa, por favor.

Kenshin: A claro, desculpe.

Depois q EU ajeitei sua roupa (afinal quando foi materializar uma roupa, estava tão nervoso q se vestiu totalmente ao contrario), abri um vórtice e voltamos para casa.

Megume: Nossa voltarão cedo, como foi?

Aoshi: Resumindo, seu pupilo conseguiu alem de quebrar um vaso aparecer peladão na minha frente, por q não domina muito bem a técnica de invisibilidade...

Megume: Hum, isso deve ter sido muito hilário.

Lancei um olhar de "da pra parar de rir, não teve graça".

Kenshin: Me desculpe senhor Aoshi, eu não queria ter feito isso.

Aoshi: Não se preocupe, o importante é q ninguém percebeu. Mas é melhor você praticar mais isso talvez da próxima vez não tenhamos tanta sorte.

Megume: Nossa toda essa conversa me deu fome...

Kenshin: Eu vou buscar comida. Hoje de manhã descobri um restaurante na esquina e para compensar o q fiz, insisto em pagar o jantar.

Aoshi: Esta bem, não temos nada na dispensa mesmo.

Depois q Himura desapareceu percebi q Megume estava com um grande sorriso no rosto. Claro q sabia o q era, mas mesmo assim resolvi perguntar.

Aoshi: Takini-chan, por q esta tão feliz?

Megume: Até parece q você não sabe...

Queria não saber mesmo.

Aoshi: Por favor, refresque a minha memória...

Megume: Bom eu fui falar com ele hoje, ele é tão lindo, fofo, meigo, carinhoso, romântico, simpático, em fim ele é perfeito...

Aoshi: Ele é Gay.

Megume: O q você disse Aoshi.

Daquela vez ela ouviu o q eu avia dito, mas fazer o q, com aquela descrição era a única coisa q eu podia pensar...Ou isso ou ele era um ET.

Aoshi: De-Desculpe, eu não devia ter falado isso, mas é q saiu sem querer...

Megume: Eu só te desculpo se você me fizer um favor?

Aoshi: Há não, nem vem, não volto para "os domínios" do Saito de novo não.

Meguem: Não é nada q exige tanto...

Aoshi: Ta bom, o q quer?

Megume: A ficha completa do Higashidani Hiko.

Aoshi: E quem é esse?

Megume: O cara q eu te falei, oras.

Senti um frio incrível no estômago, mas...

Aoshi: Vou fazer o q puder.

Megume: A não, nem vem com essa conversa mole de "vou ver", sei q você tem acesso ao banco de dados q contem todas as fichas de mortais e de anjos.

Aoshi: Ta bom, ta bom.

Peguei o telefone e leguei para minha "querida" assistente.

Aoshi: Alo, Misao é você?

Misao: Só eu sim, quem é?

Aoshi: O Papai Noel queria saber se você foi uma menina boazinha esse ano.

Misao: A claro q fui, super, hiper, mega, máster, blaster boazinha...Mas pêra ai, ainda é Maio.

Como ela podia ser tão burra!

Aoshi: Mesao da par parar de ser anta e vê se si liga.

Misao: Há é você senhor Aoshi, o q o senhor quer?

Aoshi: Com assim a q eu quero, mas respeito com seus superiores ta ouvindo.

Misao: Esta bem desculpa chefinho, vamos de novo...Olha chefinho, o q o senhor deseja dessa serva?

Aoshi: Ta bom, mas da próxima vez deixe o sarcasmo de lado, ta. Bom, mas vou ao q intereça, eu preciso de ficha completa de um cara chamado Higashidani Hiko...

Misao: Hum, senhor Aoshi, quem diria, resolveu sair do armário, foi?

Aoshi: Olha aqui, Misao se você não parar com essas brincadeiras a única coisa q vai sair do armário é a sua carta de demissão, ta me ouvindo...

Misao: Ta e pra q você quer a ficha desse cara?

Aoshi: Não é para mim é para uma amiga...

Misao: Ta sei, uma amiga em?

Aoshi: Olha aqui eu não tenho q te dar satisfação do q eu faço ou deixo de fazer, então faz logo essa P... de pesquisa.

Misao: Ta ta eu te mando por e-mail hoje mesmo...Beijinhos.

As vezes ela realmente me tirava do serio, como ela podia pensar q eu Aoshi podia ser Gay, como? Depois q eu desliguei o telefone Kenshin chegou com sua sopa de macarrão e uns pasteis de **(ver o nome)** como sobremesa. Comemos (e por sinal estava muito bom) depois fomos dormir. Claro q quando o Kenshin entrou no quarto, Megume cobrou a pesquisa...

Megume: Sabe quando vai ter a pesquisa?

Aoshi: Amanhã mesmo.

Megume: Então ta, boa noite Aoshi-chan.

Eu disse q não me dava com aparelhos eletrônicos, e com muita dificuldade consegui materializar um laptop (quando digo dificuldade quero dizer q gastei muitas penas para fazer tal façanha). Olhei o meu e-mail e lá estava a pesquisa anexada ao e-mail da Misao...

"Esta ai o q o me pediste, senhor mio espero q se divirta MUITO"

Bom o cara tinha uma ficha bem grande e como eu estava muito curioso para saber mais sobre essa figura, passei a noite todinha lendo, acho q por volta da quatro da manhã eu avia conseguido ler o histórico dele. Dormi (para ser mais exato cai como uma pedra na cama, já q o café não fazia mais efeito) meu sossego foi mínimo, pois Megume acordava muito cedo e hoje não foi diferente...

Megume: Bom dia Aoshi-chan.

Aoshi: Takini-chan, por favor, deixa-me dormir mais um pouco...

Megume: Faremos assim, me de a minha pesquisa e eu deixo você dormir um pouco no meu quarto...

Aoshi: Ta bom, toma, divirta-se e me deixa dormir mais um pouco.

Megume: Claro, mas vai pro quarto, tenho q arrumar a sala, vai, vai, vai...

Rastejei-me ate o quarto dela, deitei e dormi, mas dormi não como uma pedra, e sim como um anjo (talvez pelo aroma do quarto dela, ou porque... a sei lá por q). Naquele dia não fomos "visitar" Sanosuke, até por q dormi até uma da tarde e quando acordei o Himura tinha sumido...

Megume: Aleluia acordou, achei q tinha virado a bela adormecida...

Aoshi: No maximo o belo adormecido.

Megume: Aoshi-chan o almoço ta no microondas e o Kenshin deixou um recado para você.

Aoshi: O q o cabeça vermelha quer?

Megume: Disse q hoje ele iria passar o dia inteiro fora, pediu desculpas. Perguntou também se você poderia adiar a "observação" do Sano para a noite.

Aoshi: Claro eu to muito cansado.

Megume: Err Aoshi-chan você poderia me acompanhar nas compras.

Aoshi: Acompanhar nas compras, para q, sou péssimo para fazer compras.

Megume: Então me ajuda a escolher uma roupa, por favor?

Aoshi: Ta bom, vamos ver o q tem ai.

Eu sei, parece estranho, mas eu tinha um certo talento para escolher roupas, não é à-toa q na Terra sempre me visto muito bem (no céu sempre usamos a mesma camisola branca).

Megume: Muito bem vamos começar, o q sugere para um encontro formal.

Aoshi: Depende do "encontro formal".

Megume: Uma festa chique.

Aoshi: Uma roupa de seda nunca sai de moda, alem de modelar muito bem o corpo.

Megume: Espera aqui.

Ela se virou, entrou no quarto e depois de dois minutos saiu com uma camisola de seda pura, larga; saio também com um espelho e uma caixa de acessórios. O q ela queria com tudo aquilo, bom ela queria q eu moldasse a roupa no corpo dela, com as costuras, acessórios e tudo q ela tinha direito...Claro q não seria muito difícil para mim, afinal agradeci em silencio a inchação da Misao em me mostrar aquelas revistas de moda idiotas (quero apenas lembrar uma coisa **EU NÃO SOU GAY**).

Pois bem, comecei pelo primeiro modelo q lembrei; era um vestido de alça, com magas caídas e com uma fita na cintura.

Megume: Hun, um pouco caído, não?

Estalei os dedos e o vestido voltou a forma de camisola: de vota ao inicio. Comecei por mudar a cor do tecido, de bege para verde claro, deixei a barra do vestido todo frisado, como tomara q caia e acrescentei algumas fitas verdes mais escuras.

Megume: Não, não ficou bom...

Mas q droga, por q a Misao não aparece nessas horas? Bom eu estava ficando sem idéias, então resolvi misturar tudo. Cortei o tecido e fiz uma blusa com uma saia, azul céu, da mesma cor dos olhos dela, a saia deixei em forma de V e abaixo da cintura. A blusa coloquei alças e deixei a manga caída (de um tom mais claro de azul). Peguei uma fita de seda azul e passei pelas mangas e pela barra as saia. As únicas coisas q faltavam eram os sapatos e os acessórios. Uma sandália de fita com salto alto era uma ótima pedida e uma gargantilha com um pingente em forma de borboleta cairia muito bem.

Megume: Ficou ótimo, muito bom mesmo.

Aoshi: Eu sei.

Megume: Da onde você tirou esse modelo tão lindo?

Aoshi: Não sei, acho q vi um modelo parecido em uma vitrine na loja "Céus e Anjas'.

Megume: Parecido?

Aoshi: Claro, porque em nenhuma outra pessoa teria ficado tão bom.

Megume: O-Obrigada.

Aoshi: Só ta faltando uma coisa.

Megume: O q?

Aoshi: O seu cabelo deveria estar solto assim...

Aproximei-me dela, fiquei tão perto q conseguia sentir sua respiração...Peguei o palito q segurava seus cabelos e o puxei, eles cairão sobre sua face branca e sobre as minhas mãos, peguei bem de leve uma de suas mechas e passei pelo meu rosto, sentindo o cheiro q eles exalavam. Soltei a mecha e passei a mão sobre seu rosto, macio e branco, sem me afastar muito disse:

Aoshi: Agora esta perfeita.

Ela abaixo o rosto e disse baixinho um obrigado, virou-se e correu para o quarto...Quanto a mim, fiquei parado alguns instantes, tentando lembrar cada momento, nos mínimos detalhes, depois cai na real e percebi q estava muito "estranho", sentei no sofá e tentei relaxar...O q, o q foi eu só estou separado, não estou morto e ainda tenho muito charme...Podem pensar besteiras seus leitores de Hentai, afinal foi o q aconteceu mesmo, mas q fique bem claro q não aviamos chegado nos finalmente...

Algumas horas depois Himura chega muito feliz, feliz até de mais...

Aoshi: Que mal lhe pergunte, onde o senhor foi?

Kenshin: Sai, dei uma volta, conheci um tal de...Qual era mesmo o nome dele? A sim, conheci um tal de Higashidani Hiko.

Aoshi: Hiko, Hiko, Hiko eu começo esse nome?...Mas é claro!

**Continua...**


	5. Capítulo 5

Umas horas depois saímos a procura de Sano, começamos pelo lugar mais obvio, seu apartamento...Mas é claro q ele estava lá, afinal eu sou um maximo e sabia onde ele estava. Lá íamos nós de novo, estava rezando para q nenhum inconveniente acontecesse.

Aoshi: Himura tem certeza de q esta pronto?

Kenshin: Claro, vamos nessa!

Entramos, Sanosuke estava deitado no sofá, bem à-vontade...Se é q me entendem... Estava com o som lidado, estava tocando uma musica romântica (isso ai, o brutamontes estava ouvindo musica romântica), e para completar a cena estranhíssima ele estava babando por uma foto...

Olhei para Kenshin q me devolveu o olhar, estávamos pensando a mesma coisa, tínhamos q pegar aquela foto. Eu fui rastejando, invisível, estava quase chegando ao braço do sofá quando a alguém bate na porta...(Bate não, quase derruba)...

Yahiko: Abre a porta Sano, eu quero entrar...

Sanosuke: Eu devia deixar você ai fora, quem mando esquecer a chave!

Yahiko: Para de sacania e abre a porta...

Sanosuke: Ta bom, já vai...Pronto, q coisa.

Yahiko: Nosso q cansaço, putz como aquela gata cansa...

Sanosuke: To vem q o dia foi bom hen?

Yahiko: Q nada cara, não to falando de nenhum mulherão não, to falando da gatinha da dona Filo, fiquei de baba para aquele felino.

Sanosuke: Nas q raios você tava fazendo de baba praquele gato?

Yahiko: Gata, gata Sano...E o q eu tava fazendo era ganhando uns trocados...

Sanosuke: Há ta...

Yahiko: Nossa agora q eu to percebendo, incenso, musica lenta...Isso só pode ser duas coisas: ou você ta com alguma gatinha aqui ou você virou uma gatinha?

E não consegui conter o riso naquela hora, nem eu nem o Himura...

Sanosuke: E ta me estranhando...

Yahiko: Prefiro deixar na duvida, mas vem cá, pra q esse clima todo?

Sanosuke: Na-Não te intereça!

Yahiko: Nossa mas q mistério...Bom eu vo toma um banho e tirar um ronco...E por favor, tira essa musica brega, pelo amor de Deus.

Virei para o Kenshin q olhava os dois com interesse...

Aoshi: "Kenshin, vamos, ta tarde"...

Ele fez q sim com a cabeça. Quando voltamos para casa, Megume estava no telefone...

Megume: Há claro q sim, seria muito bom...Quando?...Hoje, claro...Ta bom, você passa aqui, ta, to te esperando...Beijos...Tchau.

Kenshin: Quem era?

Megume: O Hiko.

Sempre q ouvia esse nome, sentia arrepio...Eu estava suspeitando q não veria a Megume aquela noite...

Depois de uns quinze minutos es q vejo Megume de calça jeans baixa, mini blusa de alça, um grande sobretudo e uma boina...Sato alto, maquiagem e muito perfumada...Que visão eu tive nesse dia...

Aoshi: Fiu fiu...Como esta bonita Takini-chan, vai sair?

Pergunta estúpida eu sei...

Megume: Vou sim, e não esperem por mim...

Kenshin: Divirta-se.

A única coisa q fiz foi abaixar a cabeça e dizer um "divirta-se" bem baixinho.

Megume: Onde será q ele ta?

Kenshin: Calma senhorita Megume, ele já deve estar chegando...

Toc toc toc

Kenshin: Aio deve ser ele...Senhor Aoshi pode abrir a porta, por favor...

Claro agora virei atendente...Quando abri a porta me deparo com um cara alto, magro, de calça jeans, blusa Beib Locke amarela, cabelo escuro até a altura da orelha, olhos claros...Era ele o tal de Hiko...

Hiko: Oiiiiiiii a Megumezinha esta?

Aoshi: Megumezinha...Ela ta sim, entra eu vo chamar.

Megumezinha eu ia enche-la pro resto da vida. Bom eu estava indo chamá-la na cozinha, es q percebo q estou sendo observado...É isso ai, tinha alguém olhando pra minha bunda, e adivinha quem era? Bom, apresei o passo e entrei na cozinha...

Aoshi: O seu "amor" chego e ta na sala, divirtam-se muito e tira logo esse cara daqui...

Megume: Eu hén, Aoshi-chan não gostou do Hiko?

Eu nem respondi...Quando a Megume e o "Hiko" saíram perguntei de onde o Kenshin conheceu a figura...

Kenshin: O conheci em uma sorveteria...Há senhor Aoshi, eu percebi q o senhor esta meio avoado esses dias por q?

Aoshi: Por q o q?

Kenshin: Q o senhor esta meio avoado?

Aoshi: Sei lá...Kenshin, você reparou algo estranho nesse tal de Hiko quando falou com ele?

Kenshin: Bom ele não parava de olhar para os casais q passavam...por q?

Aoshi: Prefiro não afirmar nada agora...Aonde ta a porcaria do meu celular quando e preciso...A achei.

Kenshin: O q o senhor esta fazendo?

Aoshi: Você vai ver...

Eu estava ligando para a Misao...Mas ela não estava no escritório. Tentei a casa dela, também não estava, tentei o celular...

Misao: Alo, Misao falando.

Aoshi: Misao aqui é o Aoshi, preciso de você aqui agora...

Misao: ERRRR senhor Aoshi, não precisa tentar provar nada pra mim, eu sou uma pessoa totalmente aberta e sem preconceitos...

Aoshi: Pois é, eu também, e se você não vier aqui agora prometo q sua carta de dispensa será bem clara...Agora vem aqui e rápido.

Misao: Ai ta bom, já to indo...

No mesmo instante, ela se materializa na minha frente, claro q levei um susto, nunca pensei q ela levaria o rápido tão a serio...

Misao: E ai, Kenshin como vai?

Kenshin: Muito bem, e você Misao?

Misao: To levando.

Aoshi: Preciso de um favor seu Misao.

Misao: Claro...Pêra ai, você disse favor?

Aoshi: É um favor, preciso q você avalie esse cara.

Quando eu disse isso, a foto dele apareceu em uma tela enorme na nossa frente.

Kenshin: Nossa você tem me ensinar a fazer isso...

Por q eu pedi para a Misao avalia-lo, bom por q ela era a única pessoa q consegue identificar com certeza o "caráter" de alguém...Depois dela passar uns dois minutos avaliando a foto, ela diz.

Misao: Eu conheço esse cara, não é o Hiko?

Aoshi: É ele sim, e então o q você me diz?

Misao: Bom ele é realmente muito lindo, um gato mesmo...Você tirou a sorte grande Senhor Aoshi...

Aoshi: Graça, mas é serio, o q você me diz?

Misao: Você tem algum som dele ai?

Aoshi: A claro...

Estalei os dedos começou a passar um filminho d hora em q eu atendia a porta á hora q eu entrei correndo na cozinha...

Misao: Bom, reparei uma coisa q nunca tinha visto?

Aoshi: O q?

Misao: O senhor tem um bumbum super lido, sabia...

Aoshi: Misao...

Misao: O q é verdade...Bom você quer saber se ele é ou não é? É isso...

Aoshi: É.

Misao: Bom ele é...Com toda a certeza ele é.

Aoshi: Obrigada, agora pode voltar ao céu.

Abri um buraco dimensional e a empurrei pra dentro dele.

Kenshin: Desculpe a pergunta, mas o q esta havendo?

Aoshi: Bom a Megume entrou em uma enrascada...

Kenshin: E tem algo q possamos fazer para ajuda-lá?

Aoshi: Por enquanto não...Melhor você ir dormir Kenshin.

Kenshin: Mas eu quero falar com a senhorita Megume...

Aoshi: Amanhã você fala com ela. Agora vai dormir.

Kenshin: Ta bem, boa noite Senhor Aoshi.

Aoshi: Boa noite Himura.

Realmente a noite avia sido longa, eu estava decidido a dormir apenas quando fala-se com a Takini-chan e quando era umas quadro da manhã, ela chega em casa...

Aoshi: Megume eu tenho uma coisa super importante para te falar...

Megume: Quer falar q o Hiko é gay, pois é eu já sei.

Aoshi: Sabe?

Megume: Sei sim...

Aoshi: Ele te disse?

Megume: Não, eu descobri...

Aoshi: Como?

Megume: Bom quando a gente saiu, ele não parava de falar de como seu traseiro era lindo e depois q um cara veio de tasca um beijo na boca dele, bom ai eu não tive mais duvidas...

Aoshi: Megume, eu nem sei o q dizer...

Megume: Tudo bem, eu vou pro meu quarto...Tchau.

Eu fiquei surpreso, ela estava suportando muito bem, bem até demais...Não deu nem cinco minutos e comecei a ouvir "crac" "bum" "brum" "paft"...Ela estava quebrando a quarto inteiro, eu não podia deixar ela fazer isso...

Aoshi: Takini-chan, para com isso...Droga a porta ta trancada...TUM TUM TUM, abre a porta Megume!

Megume: "Maldito"-crac" "paft"-

Se eu não entrasse logo lá a casa ia a baixo...Mas é claro q uma porta trancada não iria me impedir...Eu ia passar pela porta.

Isso avia sido uma péssima idéia, no momento em q eu passo pela porta, es q um vaso atinge em cheio minha cabeça...É claro q eu apaguei, depois de algum tempo acordo e vejo a Megume ajoelhada do meu lado...

Megume: Aoshi, você ta bem?

Aoshi: Há...claro, só a minha cabeça q ta doendo um pouco...

Megume: Ai desculpa Aoshi, foi sem querer...Vem, senta, deixa-me cuidar da sua testa...

Isso ai, o vaso alem de me deixar fora do ar por um tempo, também tinha cortado a minha testa...

Aoshi: Ai...

Megume: Pra de frescura Aoshi-chan, isso nem dói...

Aoshi: E ai, agora q você destruiu metade do quarto, já ta mais calma?

Megume: Claro, mas por que você entrou no quarto?

Aoshi: Eu fiquei preocupado com você.

Megume: Comigo?

Aoshi: Com você e com as reclamações do pessoal do prédio...

Megume: Bobo...

Aoshi: Ta bom...Mas agora q você já ta mais calma, temos q dar um jeito nesse quarto...

Quando eu ia estalar os dedos para arrumar o quarto, Megume segura meus dedos, me impedido de fazer o feitiço...

Megume: Não, deixa assim, pelo menos por enquanto...

Aoshi: Por q?

Megume: Não sei, só quero deixar assim...

Aoshi: Você quem sabe...Mas aonde você vai dormir hoje, nesse quarto vai ser meio impossível...

Megume: Você aceita minha companhia?

Aoshi: Sempre.

Não pensem besteiras seus Hentais, ela dormiu na minha cama eu me ajeitei no sofá...

Kenshin: To vendo q a noite foi boa, hén!

Aoshi: Kenshin, não é nada disso q você esta pensando...

Kenshin: Nunca é o q eu estou pensando...Eu não quero me intrometer...

Megume: Bom dia Kenshin.

Kenshin: Bom dia senhorita Megume-sama.

Megume: Q horas são?

Aoshi: São onze e meio, por q?

Megume: Só pra saber...

Naquela hora eu estava olhando para a Megume, nossa como ela ficava linda quando acordava...

Kenshin: Vamos tomar café?

Aoshi: Vamos, eu to com fome.

Enquanto tomávamos café, percebi q Megume estava com um olhar pedido, com certeza estava pensando em tudo o q avia acontecido...E não fui só eu q percebi...

Kenshin: A senhorita Megume esta com olhar distante, aconteceu algo?

Megume: Nada com q você deva se preocupar...

Kenshin: Este servo esta preocupado com a senhorita?

Ele disse servo? Pois é, eu também não acreditei...

Megume: Eu fico muito feliz q se preocupe comigo, mas não é necessário...

Kenshin: Eu ouvi uns barulhos hoje de madrugada, queria saber se esta tudo bem?

Eu tava achando estranho o Himura não ter ouvido os barulhos, afinal ele não tinha um sono tão pesado...Eu estava ficando cansado de só ouvir e resolvi responder...

Aoshi: A Takini-chan estava meio exaltada ontem, só isso.

Kenshin: Nossa...

Aoshi: Essa é uma lição muito importante Himura, tenha sempre medo das mulheres quando elas estão exaltadas...

Megume: Aoshi pare de encher a cabeça dele com bobagens...

Aoshi: Nas é verdade...

Sabia q Roma essa época do ano é muito bonita...Como eu sei disso, bom porque eu fui mandado par lá com um soco de Megume. Quando voltei, não tive a melhor recepção do mundo...

Megume: Aoshi q bom q você voltou, vamos sair.

Aoshi: Vamos?

Kenshin: Vamos!

Aoshi: E pra onde vamos?

Megume: Assistir um filme e depois vamos ao McDonalds.

Kenshin: É isso ai.

Eu já disse q não sou muito fã de shopping, mas como vocês viram eu não tive muita escolha...Nas é claro q não entreguei o jogo assim tão fácil, eu iria resistir até o fim...

Aoshi: Mas não temos q ver o Sagara?

Quando eu terminei a frase, vi a Megume com um lindo vestido rosa, rabo de cavalo e uma sandália de salto.

Aoshi: Eu to indo me trocar...

O q foi, eu falei q lutaria até o fim...Bom aquele era o fim pra mim...

Optei por uma calça preta, uma camisa regata branca e uma jaqueta preta...Já Kenshin parecia um turista havaiano...Peguei, claro q ele não se vestiu assim, ele colocou uma calça jeans e um blusão vermelho...

E ai fomos nós, isso seria um passeio muito interessante...

**Continua...**

Não faço a menor idéia de como escreve isso...


	6. Capítulo 6

Claro q eu havia previsto q esse passeio seria uma chatice, eu tinha q fazer algo para melhorar aquilo...Mas é claro q eu fiz algo, afinal não sou anjo de ficar parado...Eu tinha um plano muito bom, e tinha q coloca-lo logo em pratica...

Comecei pela escolha do filme...

Megume: Muito bem, q filme vamos ver?

Kenshin: Humm, q tal "Eu, eu mesmo e Irene"?

Megume: Uma comedia americana... Eu prefiro "Alguém como você".

Kenshin: Romance, legal...O q você acha Aoshi?

Aoshi: Não sou fã de romance.

Megume: E o q você escolhe?

Aoshi: Estava pensando em uma coisa mais assustadora..."O chamado zero" por exemplo...

Megume: Mas é estréia...

Aoshi: Por isso mesmo, seremos um dos primeiro a ver...

Kenshin: Sei lá, esse filme parece meio estranho...

Aoshi: Ora Himura, não vai me dizer q tem medo de um filme?

Consegui ferir o orgulho dele, logo cederia...

Kenshin: Esta bem, eu topo e você senhorita Megume?

Megume: Não, vamos assistir "Eu, eu mesmo e Irene".

Aoshi:...

Mas é claro q eu não apresentei nenhuma objeção, afinal isso fazia parte do meu plano infalível...

Agora a segunda parte do plano...Encarreguei-me de comprar os ingressos, e comprei o certo...Vocês pensarão q eu iria comprar os ingressos do outro filme, pois errarão e feio, eu tinha outros planos...O q, vocês acham mesmo q eu ia assistir uma comedia americana, mas nem morto...

Megume: Deixa-me ver os ingressos.

Aoshi: Claro, toma...

Eu sou um cara muito precavido e não me arrisquei em visitar Roma novamente...Não q eu não tivesse me simpatizando com o lugar, mais ainda não era uma boa ocasião...A única coisa q fiz foi trocar o numero da sala...

Megume: Há, muito bem...De acordo com isso o filme vai começar logo...

Kenshin: Eu vou comprar a pipoca...

Aoshi: Não, deixa q eu vou...

Megume: Você!

Aoshi: Por q não...Kenshin vai com a Takani-chan pegar um lugar bem na frente, e guarda um lugar pra mim...

Kenshin: Claro, vamos senhorita Megume?

Aoshi; O q foi, Takani-chan, não confia em mim?

Megume:...Vamos Kenshin.

Muito bem, agora eu tinha ficado encarregado da comida (as coisas nunca foram tão fáceis, eu deveria ter desconfiado q algo). Comprei três sacos de pipoca, dois refrigerante e um chocolate (A Megume tinha me pedido Diet, mas eu comprei o normal mesmo...O q, acho q eu não iria aprontar com ela também?). Bom, eu dei uma pequena mudada na pipoca de Himura, eu usei magia para pintar a pipoca de verde, fazendo parecer estragada...Rararara como eu fui mal naquele dia...

Quando entrei na sala, sentei-me ao lado de Megume (muito arriscado eu sei, mas eu gosto do perigo...). Entreguei as respectivas pipocas e os refrigerantes...

Megume: Não ta faltando um refrigerante?

Aoshi: É q tinha acabado os copos pequenos, ai eles me deram um copo grande. Não tem problema você dividir comigo, tem?  
Megume: Não, nenhum...

Kenshin: Olha o filme vai começar...

E iria começar também os resultados do meu grande plano...eu tava perdido...Começaram a passar os triles, e um deles era do filme "Eu, e mesmo e Irene", claro q a Megume percebeu q havia algo errado, e por telepatia ela queria saber o q estava havendo...

Megume: "O q esta havendo?"

Aoshi: "Eu também não sei, estou tão surpresa quanto você..."

Fiz uma cara de espanto, q com muita sorte deu certo, se não desse, eu não teria visto o filme...Até aquele momento apenas eu sabia qual era o filme q iria passar...Só eu e todos os outros q comprarão os ingressos...Não iria demorar muito para q ela percebesse...

Então começou o filme...Passou os anúncios e finalmente o tão esperado momento..."O chamado zero".

Kenshin: ERRR, senhorita Megume, o q esta havendo...Não era esse filme q nos iríamos ver...

Megume: Talvez o Aoshi possa dar uma explicação plausível...

"Xiu"..."Silencio ai droga..."...

Aoshi: "Megume, eu não sei o q esta havendo, tenho certeza q tem algo errado..."

Megume: "Nós vamos conversar depois, ouviu..."

Eu sei, eu sei, eu sou e sempre serei um cara muito mal, mas estava faltando alguma coisa...Logo saberão...

Kenshin: Se-Senhorita Megume, tem algo estranho ma minha pipoca...

Megume: 'O q tem de errado?'

Kenshin: 'Ela ta verde..."

Megume: VERDE.

Xiuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Megume: 'Aoshiiiiii'.

Eu tinha perdido completamente a noção do perigo eu sei, mas fazer o q...

Megume: ' Trate de pelo menos fazer a pipoca do Kenshin voltar ao normal...Ou vai me dizer q também não teve nada a ver com isso...'

Aoshi: 'Desculpe eu não pude resistir...'

Eu tinha ficado com muito medo do Megume, mas impressionantemente ela não parecia ter ficado tão brava assim...Muito pelo contrario, ela estava até q tentando conter o riso...

Aoshi: "Prometo q quanto chegar em casa eu explico tudinho..."

Falei isso por telepatia a ela q fez apenas me olhar, não com um olhar de reprovação, mas um olhar de gozação, de riso...Eu ainda estava confuso com isso, afinal esperava rever Louise (um amigo q fiz quando foi até Roma...), mas parecia q eu não o veria tão breve...

O filme transcorria tranqüilamente (se é q posso chamar aquilo de tranqüilo, afinal esse foi um dos filmes mais horripilante q já vi...). Entre susto e grito (mas do Kenshin do q o do resto da platéia) eu senti alguém apertar meu braço contra o corpo...

Aoshi: 'Takini-chan, o q esta fazendo?'

Ela não me respondeu, ao menos olhou pra mim...Há única coisa q sentia era ela apertar cada vez com mais força meu braço...Estava doendo, mas não reclamei, por algum motivo (q eu ainda não sabia qual era, mas agora sei e vocês também sabem) eu não puxei o braço, queria continuar sentindo o calor de seu corpo (ela estava apertando meu braço contra o peito...Não pensem besteiras seus Hentais...)...

Depois do filme, não conseguíamos dizer uma palavra sequer, estávamos aterrorizados demais para dizer qualquer coisa...Ficamos parados por algum tempo até q ...

Megume: Esse filme é um dos melhores q eu já vi...

Kenshin: Eu também...-voz rouca de tanto gritar-.

Fiquei surpreso...Depois eles ainda queriam ver a comedia americana, a se não fosse eu e minha teimosia...

Megume: Vamos comer, estou com fome...

Aoshi: Claro.

Kenshin: Vamos...

Kenshin foi correndo na frente. Eu e Megume fomos mais atrás, parecíamos pais dele...

Megume: Errr...Aoshi-chan, desculpa pelo seu braço...

Aoshi: Não foi nada...

Megume: Como assim não foi nada...Eu quase arranquei o seu braço fora...

Aoshi: Serio, eu nem senti.

Dei um sorriso 100 light, fazendo ela corar de vergonha, mas mesmo assim ela se esforçou e tentou rir...Ai eu ri dela (igual ela fez comigo uma vez...lembram?)...Quando chegamos, vimos Kenshin sentado em uma mesa para quatro pessoas...

Kenshin: Vocês demorarão...Senhor Aoshi o q você fez para deixar a Megume-kun tão vermelha?

Aoshi: Eu não fiz nada...

Megume: Vamos comer, eu to morrendo de fome e quero muito um The-Dog...

Aoshi: Pois bem, o q vocês vão querer comer q eu vou buscar...

Kenshin pediu um Mclanche-feliz de nuggetas e um The-Dog um boxer eu acho...Vocês acham q eu ia lembrar de todos os mínimos detalhes...ora eu tenho outras coisas mais importantes para lembrar...Megume foi comigo pegar as coisas...

Megume: Ai q coisa, eu to em duvida...

Aoshi: Duvida de q?

Megume: Se eu pego um The-Dog ou um The-Gat...Aoshi-chan come um lanche pra mi dar o bonequinho?

Aoshi: Iiiiiiiii...Não me peça isso...

Megume: Há, por favor...

Aoshi: Qual q você quer?

Megume: Eu quero o Basset Hound.

Fizemos os pedidos, e eu comi um lanche para dar o cachorro a Megume (coisa q eu não fiz), claro q ela fico brava comigo, mas não por muito tempo afinal estava para acontecer uma coisa q chamaria nossa atenção...

Megume: Ei Kenshin, como é esse tal de Sanosuke Sagara?

Kenshin: Ele é grande, e tem uma bandana vermelha na cabeça...

Megume: Ele é parecido com aquele cara ali...

Fique bem claro q eu não tive nada a ver com isso...Como, vocês duvidam q eu possa fazer isso, ora quem vocês acham q eu sou...Bom o q importa q isso era uma chance de observar o Sagara em um ambiente diferente.

Mas não foi só o Sagara q nós encontramos...Para meu azar o Hiko também estava lá...

Megume: Aoshi, o q você acha q um cara como o Hiko faria se visse o Sagara...

Aoshi: Passaria a mão nele?

Megume: Vamos comprovar isso agora.

Aoshi: O q você quer dizer com isso?

Megume: Olhe você mesmo...

Pois meu queixo quase caio naquele momento, eu vi o Hiko indo em direção ao Sagara...-Pois foi isso mesmo q vocês estão pensando, o Hiko deu um tapa no traseiro do Sanosuke. E pelo o pouco q conhecia dele, isso não ia ficar barato...

Sanosuke: Ei quem você pensa q é...

Hiko: Há eu, ta falando comigo?

Sanosuke: E tem alguma outra bichinha por aqui?

As coisas estavam ficando meio violentas...Hiko dizia q não tinha feito o q fez, e o Sano estava ficando muito nervoso...

Megume: Aoshi nós temos q fazer alguma coisa!

Aoshi: Temos?

Megume: É temos...

Ela me lançou um olhar de "ou você faz algo agora ou morre...". Então a única coisa q me veio a cabeça foi chamar a segurança do shopping, usei a telepatia para entrar no radio de um dos seguranças.

Aoshi:...Cambio...esta acontecendo uma briga na área da praça de alimentações, preciso de reforços...

Guarda:...Estou indo ai...

Aoshi: Pronto Takini-chan, logo isso vai estar resolvido...

Megume: Muito bem, mas precisava do "cambio"?

Aoshi: Acho q não, mas eu sempre quis fazer isso...

Realmente não deu nem 15 minutos e já estava chegando uns três caras enormes...

Guarda: O q esta havendo aqui?

Sanosuke: Esse cara q passou a mão em mim...

Guarda: Isso é verdade?

Hiko: Isso é uma injuria!

Sanosuke: Eu vou te mostra a injuria do meu punho na sua cara seu safado...

Guarda: Por favor, nos acompanhem...

Aoshi: Kenshin esta pensando o mesmo q eu?

Kenshin: Se você esta pensando em ir ver o q isso vai dar, estou.

Aoshi: Na verdade eu tava pensando em como esse cara é burro, mas essa é uma ótima idéia.

Eu sei, mas o q eu podia fazer...Omitir a minha idéia era uma ótima opção, mas eu não tinha pensado nisso no momento...Foi o q fizemos (eu, Megume e Kenshin), fomos para um lugar vazio e ficamos invisíveis...Depois seguimos os guarda até uma sala reservada no ultimo andar do shopping...

Gerente: O q vocês pensam q estão fazendo?

Sanosuke: Eu estava apenas indo comprar um lanche quando esse cara me passa a mão!

Hiko: Como você tem tanta certeza q fui eu?

Sanosuke: Por q eu vi.

Gerente: Calma senhores faremos assim...O senhor pedira desculpa a ele e vise versa.

Hiko: Desculpa por algo q nem fiz.

Sanosuke: Eu não vou pedir desculpa para esse cara, não vou mesmo. Alias, eu não volto aqui tão cedo...Adeus.

E ele saio, espumando pela boca...E nós o seguimos, claro. Sano estava quase saindo do estacionamento do shopping quando...

Hiko: Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiii espera...

Sanosuke: Você de novo, o q quer?

Hiko: Calma, eu só queria pedir desculpas pelo q fiz lá na praça de alimentação...

Sanosuke: Então foi você seu desgraçado!

Hiko: Foi. Mas é q eu não pude resistir...Sabe como é, seu traseiro é igualzinho a de um cara q eu vi uma vez..Mas como o dele eu não pude apalpar, não ia deixar o seu fugir de mim...

Naquele momento Megume e Kenshin olham para mim, eu fico hiper vermelho, eu estava rezando para q o tal cara q o Hiko falava não fosse eu...Mas logo viria a confirmação de q eu tanto temia...

Voltamos para casa, muito felizes...Kenshin foi para seu quarto dormir (tava tarde, se vocês não sabem), eu e Megume ficamos na sala conversando...

Megume: Aoshi q historia é essa de mudar o numero da sala?

Aoshi: Sabia q eu não teria a chance de convencê-los a ver outro filme...

Megume: Então mudou o numero da sala para q pudéssemos ver outro filme.

Aoshi: É foi. Esta brava comigo Takini-chan?

Megume: Só um pouco. Afinal isso ate q foi bem divertido.

Aoshi: Foi...

Incrível como ela era bonita, eu estava me sentido como quando éramos mais novos e eu a amava...Não era diferente, tinha algo muito diferente no q eu sentia quando era mais novo e no q eu senti naquele estante.

Megume: Aoshi-chan vamos sair?

Aoshi: Sair?

Megume: É vamos dançar, beber alguma coisa.

Aoshi: Dançar, eu não sei dançar.

Megume: Não tem problema, eu te ensino.

Aoshi: Mas e o Himura?

Megume: Ele já é grande o suficiente para se virar sozinho, alem disso ele ta dormindo.

Aoshi: Isso parece tentador?

Megume: Ótimo, então seda e saia comigo.

Aoshi: Ta bem.

Megume: Ótimo, espere um pouco q eu vou me trocar.

Aoshi: Claro.

Eu ia sair com a Megume...Nem no céu eu saia para algum lugar sem ser de casa pro trabalho...

Kenshin: Divirtam-se e cuide bem da senhorita Megume, esta bem senhor Aoshi-sama.

Aoshi: Há esta bem...KENSHIN!

Nossa q susto q eu levei, quando eu digo q ele ainda ai me matar do coração eu não estava brincando.

**Continua...**


	7. Capítulo 7

Aoshi: Muito bem, e para onde vamos?

Megume: Não sei, q tal uma danceteria?

Eu estava na porta do quarto da Takini-chan...Lembra q ela falou "espera um pouco", bom esse pouco já estava durando quase meia hora. Eu estava pronto e Kenshin havia voltado para o quarto.

Megume: Pronto, vamos!

Aoshi: Nossa ate q enf...

Meu pensamento havia sido interrompido quando eu vi a Megume na minha frente, sorrindo...

Megume: E ai, como eu to?

Ela usava um vestido vermelho apertado, de frente única, rodado; uma fita de cetim como gargantilha e um pingente de crus, igual aos brincos; uma sandália de salto alto e muito fina; os cabelos presos em um coque mal feito no meio da cabeça. Mas o q realmente tinha me confundido as idéias era o comprimento da roupa...Curtíssima.

Aoshi: Esta estupenda.

Megume: Você também esta bonito, mas esta faltando alguma coisa?

Todo mundo naquela casa havia virado estilista. Não fazia idéia de q estaria errado com minha roupa...Eu estava vestindo uma calça de tecido escura, uma camisa pólo esportiva branca os primeiros botões abertos (muito sex, modéstia à parte)...

Megume: Esta faltando um, sobretudo!

Aoshi: Um sobretudo?

Megume: É.

Quando me dei conta, estava com um casaco sobre mim...Realmente tinha ficado muito bom mesmo.

Depois da escolha de roupas, saímos, mas...

Megume: Como nós vamos?

Aoshi: Como assim?

Megume: Nós vamos a pé?

Aoshi: Não, nós vamos voando.

Megume: Como assim vamos voando!

Aoshi: E qual é o problema?

Megume: O problema é q hoje em dia ninguém chega a pé ou voando.

Aoshi: Então qual é a sua sugestão de locomoção?

Megume: Um carro.

Aoshi: Você tem carro?

Megume: Mas é claro q eu tenho um carro. Olha só.

Senti-me o próprio Goku quando era criança e viajava com o Bulma e aquelas cápsulas Hói-Pói, a única diferença é q aquilo era real. Com um estalar de dedos da Megume, um Lequisos prata apareceu na nossa frente, nossa q carro ela tinha.

_eu não sei como escreve, desculpem..._

Megume: Vamos?

Aoshi: Vamos.

Com o vento batendo no rosto (o carro não tinha teto), ficamos rodando durante uns 15 minutos, até q Megume para em frente a um prédio, de uns dois andares, pegava uns três quarteirões, uma musica muito alta e dava pra ver das janelas as luzes piscando sem parar. Um letreiro luminoso indicava o nome do local...Sabia q eu não consigo lembrar qual é...

Megume: Chagamos.

Quando olhamos havia uma fila enorme na entrada do local...

Aoshi: Takini-chan ficaremos a noite toda esperando.

Megume: Eu vim preparada.

Ela tirou da bolsa dois ingressos. Chegamos para o segurança (q me era muito familiar), entregou-os a ele q tirou a fita dando passagem. Apesar da musica muito alta deu para ouvir a vaia do pessoal da fila. Lá dentro avia um bar enorme, no centro uma grande pista de dança e do lado esquerdo tinha umas mesas redondas, no canto avia uma escada q levava para o segundo andar, onde tinha alguns pufis e bancos.

Meu primeiro pensamento era de sentar em uma das mesas e comer alguma coisa, era o q eu estava fazendo ate q sinto alguém puxar meu braço e me carregar para o meio da pista de dança...

Aoshi: Megume o q esta fazendo?

Megume: Eu te convidei pra dançar e é isso q nós iremos fazer.

Começou a tocar uma musica bem agitada, estávamos eu e Megume no meio da pista. Ela começou a se mexer, no começo lentamente, depois foi acelerando conforme a musica, seus movimentos pareciam me provocar, seu vestido curto pareciam desejar me hipnotizar por completo, e o pior q estavam conseguindo...Eu estava inerte em sua frente, olhando seu corpo dançar no ritmo da musica pulsante, ela se aproximou de mim, parecia uma raposa andando de mansinho para não assustar a presa (eu no caso), passou a mão sobre meu pescoço me abraçando, sem parar de dançar, ela me abrasou e sussurrou no meu ouvido...

Megume: Eu falei q ia te ensinar a dançar.

Os pelos do meu pescoço (do meu corpo todo para ser mais exato) se arrepiarão...

Aoshi: Eu não levo jeito para dançar...

Ela me disse ainda no pé do ouvido...

Megume: Deixa a musica entrar no seu corpo, e deixa q eu te levo.

Sem afastar o corpo, ela desceu a mão do meu pescoço e passando pelos meus braços e segurou minhas mãos. Takini-chan afastou-se de mim, ainda segurando as minhas mãos...Decidi aceitar o conselho dela e comecei a ouvir a musica, resolvi também parar de olhar para parte rodada de seu vestido e subi meus olhos por todo seu corpo (péssima escolha)...Mesmo com as luzes piscando eu conseguia ver o azul de seus olhos.

A musica mudou, tocava alguma coisa mais...sex (jurei para mim mesmo q iria matar o DJ), eu parei de novo, não completamente, mas estava parado...

Megume: Você não tem jeito mesmo...

Aoshi: Eu disse.

Megume: Mas eu não vou desistir tão fácil assim.

Tudo estava contra mim naquela noite (pelo menos eu achava q estava)...Ela se afastou, olhou para mim tentando me seduzir (eu só pude rir de nervoso), ela se aproximou novamente, rebolando, colocou a mão em minha cintura; começou a me rodear ainda com a mão sobre mim, e eu estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso...Ela percebeu e ai q eu tava perdido, ela se aproximou novamente de mim dessa vez com um ar de zombaria, de provocação...Se ela queria me deixar doido, ela estava conseguindo...

Aoshi: Takini-chan não faz isso...

Megume: Isso o q?

Aoshi: Não me provoque.

Megume: Por q? Você nunca teve medo de mim...

Aoshi: Eu não estou com medo de você...

Megume: Não mesmo? Então per q quer fugir de mim?

Não vou pedir para q vocês seus Hentais não tenham os seus pensamentos maldosos, até por q eu estava pensando isso e só de lembrar comecei a pensar de novo...Só peço q vocês mantenham a calma, afinal eu ainda não sabia o q eu estava sentindo ou o q ela sentia...

Aoshi: Você quer tomar alguma coisa?

Megume: Você ta é querendo é fugir de mim, não é?

Aoshi: Mais ou menos...

Megume: Eu aceito a bebida.

Aoshi: Obrigada.

Eu ainda não tinha muita certeza se aquela q estava me acompanhando era realmente a Megume, afinal ela nunca foi tão atirada assim...

Aoshi: O q vai beber?

Megume: Um Martine de maçã, e você?

Aoshi: Água!

Megume: Não mesmo...Você me tirou da pista de dança para beber água...Garçom, por favor, dois Martinez de maçã.

Aoshi: E não acho q seja uma boa idéia...

Ela me lançou um olhar de reprovação e depois me disse algo q com certeza eu deveria ter ouvido a muito tempo...

Megume: Poxa Aoshi...Cara você não era assim...Lembra de ando nós éramos mais jovens e você ainda namorava a Rosi...

Rosi ex-mulher

Aoshi: Por q tem q lembrar disso agora?

Megume: Por q eu te trousse aqui para q você se divertisse...Não para tentar dar uma de duram...Olha, eu sei como você deve estar com receio, mas viva...Não deixe q aquela cobra em forma de anjo da sua ex-mulher te tire isso também...

Agora eu tinha certeza q eu estava na com a Megume...Só ela mesmo para me fazer pensar em plena discoteca...

Garçom: Os dois Martinez.

Olhei para Megume, q estava com um olhar baixo, quase q fazendo desenhos com o dedo em cima do balcão...

Megume: Olha só, Aoshi-chan eu não deveria ter te trazido aqui...Desculpa...

Aoshi: Pelo q? Por ter me mostrado o melhor Martine de maçã q eu já provei?

Megume: Como...O q disse?

Aoshi: Você não vai tomar a sua bebida?

Ela me olhou com uma cara de surpresa...Retribui o olhar com o sorriso mais "sem problemas" q eu tinha...Ela tomou o Martine e voltamos para a pista...Ela voltou, eu fiquei sentado no banco do bar olhando para ela...Mesmo q eu tentasse não demonstrar, avia ficado muito abalado com o q ela avia me dito...Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso...

Megume estava dançando, quando alguém bem grande chegou perto dela...Usei um feitiço para só ouvir o q eles estavam falando...

Rau: O q uma gatinha como você esta fazendo dançando sozinha?

Megume não falou nada, apenas parou de dançar e olho para ele...

Rau: Q foi, ta com algum problema?

Aoshi: O único problema dela é você.

Eu ainda to tentando descobrir o q me deu pra fazer isso...Quando eu vi já estava atrás do sujeito, com cara de "vasa"...

Rau: Quale cara...Não ta vendo q ta empatando!

Aoshi: Serio não parece...Até por q ela ta comigo.

Rau: Até parece q ela ia ta com um panaca como você!

Agora ele tinha passado dos limites...

Megume: O único panaca aqui é você!

Rau: Pêra ai, ta me dizendo q uma gata como você prefere ficar com esse cara!

Quando ele disse isso, ela olhou para mim, virou o corpo e PULOU em cima (quase caio pra trás)...Vendo q não tinha muitas chances, ele se afastou para o bar...Onde provavelmente bebeu a noite intera...Ainda meio confuso com o q tinha acabado de acontecer, eu perguntei a Megume o q ela estava fazendo...Olha o q ela me respondeu...

Megume: Aoshi-chan vamos sair daqui?

Aoshi: Ir embora...Mas tão sedo?

Megume: Aquele cara não vai desistir tão fácil...Alem disso cansei desse lugar.

Aoshi: Já q é assim...Vamos.

Entramos no carro novamente, mas eu fui dirigindo dessa vez...Megume estava com um olhar longe, distante, quase triste; fiquei hiper curioso para saber por q ela estava desse jeito, quando eu ia perguntar me veio a resposta na cabeça: Ela estava triste por q tinha estragado a "minha noite"...Lembram quando ela disse q tinha saído só para q eu pudesse me divertir, pois é, ela tava mal por achar q era culpa dela aquele endivido aparecer e canta-la. Depois dessa quem tava se sentindo culpado era eu...Até q passou uma grande idéia na minha cabeça.

Estávamos passando ma frente da frente do prédio, passamos da frente do prédio...Ai a Megume percebeu q eu não ia parar...

Megume: Aoshi o q você esta fazendo?

Aoshi: Agora é a minha vez de escolher o lugar para onde vamos!

Megume: Como assim, para onde vamos?

Aoshi: Eu não vou voltar para casa, afinal você conseguiu me tirar de lá e sabe-se quando isso vai acontecer novamente.

Megume: E para onde você pensa em me levar...Há essa hora esta tudo fechado.

Aoshi: A rá...Ai q você se engana, nem tudo esta fechado.

Ela só me olhou, surpresa; deu uma risadinha e recostou no banco...

Megume: Então vamos.

Dei algumas voltas, passei por algumas ruas, até q cheguei a um grande parque...Tinha uma entrada muito bonita, alçadas de pedra, postes de luz muito antigos, bancos espalhados embaixo das arvores, muitas árvores de cerejeiras cheias de folhas...

Megume: Esse lugar é muito lindo...

Aoshi: Mas ainda não é isso q eu quero te mostrar...

Megume: Não?

Aoshi: Não...Por favor, me acompanhe.

Abri a porta do carro e estendia a mão para q ela desce-se...Fomos andando pelas calçadas de pedra, por sorte encontramos uma barraquinha de algodão-doce...

Aoshi: Por favor, dois algodão-doce. Toma, um pra você.

Megume: Obrigada.

Continuamos a andar, até chegar a uma orla de um bosque...Estendi a mão a ela...

Aoshi: Você vem?

Megume: Claro.

Entramos, fui à frente retirando os galhos, ela atrás apreensiva...

Megume: Aoshi, onde você ta me levando?

Aoshi: Você vai ver...

Andamos por mais algum tempo...Aviamos chegado ao final do bosque...Parei, me virei e fui para trás dela, tapando seus olhos...

Megume: O q esta fazendo?

Aoshi: Confia em mim?

Megume: Com todas as minhas forças.

A conduzi para frente, ainda com as mãos em seus olhos...Passamos por entre as ultimas árvores então retirei as mãos, revelando um lago, com uma pequena fonte, algumas árvores de cerejeira ao redor, uma grama fofa...Tinha também alguns vaga-lumes q pareciam dançar entre as árvores e o lago, soprava também um vento refrescante...Mas o mais bonito de tudo era a luz da lua, q iluminava todo o lugar, dando a sensação de uma grande paz...

Megume: Q lugar lindo Aoshi...Como você descobriu isso aqui?

Aoshi: Por pura sorte.

Megume: Serio!

Aoshi: Serio...Eu tava andando com raiva por q tinha brigado com ela, entrei no bosque e quando dei por mim estava aqui...

Ela no caso seria a minha ex-mulher...

Megume: Nossa, é incrível.

Aoshi: Sabe o q é mais incrível de tudo isso?

Megume: Não.

Aoshi: Quando eu vi esse lugar fiquei completamente apaixonado...Até q descobri q isso estava a venda e iriam construir um prédio aqui...

Megume: Serio?

Aoshi: Mas eu ofereci uma contra oferta para o dono do lugar e agora esse pequeno paraíso é meu.

Ela me olhou com surpresa, igual vocês estão me olhando agora...O q foi, eu fiz todo de acordo com a lei Terrestre, não é só porque eu sou um anjo eu não posso comprar um terreno na Terra.

Megume: E o q você pretende fazer aqui?

Aoshi: Não sei, talvez uma casa mais ali adiante?

Megume: Quantos Hectares tem aqui?

Aoshi: Tem sete hectares de Mata virgem e um Templo ali em adiante...

Megume: Um templo?

Aoshi: Sim, um templo q por acaso é meu.

Megume: A gente pode?

Aoshi: Claro.

Não é nada disso q estão pensando seus hentais, ela perguntou se poderia ir ver o templo.

Demos a volta no lago, e fomos caminhando pelo barro (nada ali era asfaltado ou tinha pedras), então eu fiz uma proposta...qual era mesmo...ae lembrei.

Aoshi: Por q não fica descalça Takini-chan? É muito bom andar por aqui descalço...

Megume: Ótima idéia.

Depois q tiramos os sapatos, e fomos andando...Ela olhava os arredores...e eu, bom olhava para ela...Finalmente chegamos ao templo...Havia um grande pátio com pedras, uma fonte em forma de dragão no meio e uma grande casa de dois andares ao fundo...

Megume: Tem certeza q isso é um templo?

Aoshi: Foi o q o dono me falou.

Entramos na casa...Toda de madeira, com portas de correr de papel de arroz, seus ornamentos eram antigos...Uma casa clássica. No andar de cima estavam os quartos, todos de madeira também, a única diferença é q todos os quartos eram ligados por uma sacada...

Aoshi: Quando comprei isso aqui já estava sem moveis.

Megume: Uma pena.

Aoshi: Vem eu tenho q te mostrar a melhor coisa desse lugar!

Megume: E tem mais?

Aoshi: Você vai ver.

Levei-a através do corredor principal, até chegar eu uma sala onde avia um alçapão...Puxei a porta revelando uma escada de pedra rudimentar, começamos a descer, na metade da escada Megume me perguntou...

Megume: Nossa quanto vapor Aoshi.

Chegamos ao final da escada e havia um grande lago subterrâneo, uma fonte termal, o lugar só não ficava hiper abafado por causa da abertura em uma das paredes, por onde também entrava a luz.

Megume: Esse lugar é perfeito

Aoshi: Não mais q seus olhos...

Por q o Kenshin não aparece quando preciso dele...Não sei o q avia me dado para falar aquilo, quando percebi a Megume já estava vermelha e olhando par baixo...Coisa q eu também fiz...

Megume: Vamos voltar por lago?

Aoshi: Vamos...

A Megume estava voltando para a escada quando...

Aoshi: E conheço outro caminho mais rápido...

Megume: Qual?

Aoshi: Me acompanhe.

Megume: Claro meu guia.

Mostrei um túnel do lado da fonte, não era muito grande, mas bem iluminado...Depois de alguns minutos estávamos saindo no lago.

Eu me sentei na grama tentando colocar minhas idéias no lugar...Afinal muita coisa aconteceu naquela noite...Eu estava sem o sobretudo e a minha camisa estava aberta (tava calor na gruda da fonte, ta bom), quando eu sinto algo gelado em minha nuca...A Takini-chan estava dentro da água (não dentro, tava na altura da canela) me jogando água...

Não deixei barato e retruquei, ficamos atirando água um no outro, quando saímos do lago, há Megume se desequilibra e cai em cima de mim...Estávamos um olhando o outro, nossos narizes estavam quase se encostando, eu conseguia ouvir os batimentos dela acelerando, senti também o cabelo dela rosar meu rosto e sua respiração afobada e rápida...Então me deu uma vontade enorme de aproximar mais meu rosto do dela, me deu vontade de beija-la...Era isso q eu estava fazendo até q...

"CHEGOU UMA NOVA MENSAGEM DE TEXTO PARA VOCÊ".

Eu detesto o meu celular...Depois disso pareceu q eu a Megume tínhamos despertado de um transe...Ela se levantou rapidamente e eu também...Fui olhar a Por... da mensagem...

"Vai fundo senhor Aoshi...Estou torcendo para o senhor..."

Olhei para os lados tentando achar o maldito q tinha me mandado uma mensagem daquelas e na naquela hora...Quando me deparo com uma pequena pessoa de cabelos vermelhos, atrás de uma moita, balançando umas faixas de boa sorte, e na cabeça um cartaz escrito...

"Vai q é tua senhor Aoshi"

Claro q a Megume não viu, afinal ele estava atrás dela...Fico com raiva só de lembrar...

Auauauauauauau

(Kenshin): Há o q é isso...

Au au au...

(Kenshin): Cachorrinho bonzinho, bonzinho...Mau cachorro muito mal...Socorrooooooooooo...Me larga, por favor...Olha o ossinho, olha o ossinho, vai pegar o ossinho...Não, não o meu osso...Socorrooooooooooo...

Megume: O q é isso?

Aoshi: Sei lá...Vai ver é algum intrometido...Nessas bandas tem muito cachorro selvagem.

(Kenshin): Me ajudem...Isso não é um cachorro, é o próprio demônio misturado com um maratonista angolano em forma de cão...

Megume: Será q não devíamos ajuda-lo?

Aoshi: Melhor não, esses cães sempre **andam em bandos...**

Se o cachorrinho era obra minha...Claro q era...

Megume: Será q não é melhor tentar ajuda-lo...

Aoshi: Tenho certeza q ele da conta do recado...Mas é melhor nós sairmos daqui, antes q algum outro cão chegue...

Megume: É ta certo...Mas a gente vai ter q passar pelo bosque não vai?

Aoshi: Não, é pra isso q existe buracos dimensionares!

Por favor, parem de me chamar de mal, sem coração, perverso ou qualquer outra coisa q vocês estejam pensando...Afinal ele merecia...

Eu e Megume chegamos na frente do carro...Ela ainda parecia preocupada com "aquela pessoa"...

Megume: Aoshi eu to preocupada...Será q aquele rapaz ta mesmo bem?

Aoshi: Sua preocupação é totalmente sem sentido...Mas se você me prometer uma coisa eu posso ajudar aquele rapaz...

Megume: Se a minha mágica não estivesse fraca eu mesmo ajudava...O q você quer?

Aoshi: Me promete q vai me tirar de casa mais vezes...Nem q tenha me arrastar.

Megume: Ta muito mais q prometido.

Eu iria cumprir a minha promessa se eu não conhecesse o tal cara...Pra falar a verdade eu não fiz absolutamente nada...Só fingi q fiz...Voltamos para casa, a Megume estava com o meu sobretudo, afinal estava frio e ela estava molhada, então o ofereci para q ela não pegasse um resfriado...Quando chegamos Megume tinha dado falta do Kenshin.

Aoshi: Ele deve estar no quarto dormindo afinal já é bem tarde...

Megume: É você tem rasam...Eu vou dormir também, boa noite Aoshi-chan, e obrigada por uma das melhores noites da minha vida...

Aoshi: O prazer é todo meu.

Eu estava vestido ainda (com a camisa aberta, sem sapato, sem cinto...mas ainda estava vestido...), sentei no sofá tentando imaginar o q avia acontecido com o Himura...Não demorei muito para descobrir...

TUM

Kenshin: Isso...foi...muito...malvado...da sua parte...se...senhor...Aoshi!

Ele estava ofegante, todo suado, mas sua roupa não estava rasgada, apesar de parecer estar todo mordido por debaixo das roupas...

Megume: O q foi muito malvado da parte do Aoshi-chan, Kenshin?

Ate hoje eu to desconfiado q estavam todos de complô para me matar do coração...A Megume aparece de camisola atrás de mim, perguntando para o Kenshin a rasam dele estar tão cansado e o por q do "malvado"...

Aoshi: To vendo q o Himura aceitou a minha sugestão e começou a fazer cooper.

Megume: Cooper? Há essa hora?

Lacei um olhar dizendo "ou você concorda ou o cachorro demônio angolano vai vir te fazer uma visita"...

Kenshin: Eu queria aproveitar as ruas vazias e o ar mais puro a essa hora da manhã...

Megume: Ta, vo fingir q acredito...Mas por q o "mal"?

Kenshin: Bom...é q...

Aoshi: É q eu me recusei a materializar um copo D'água para ele...Final foi para isso q você treinou ele, não foi?

Megume: É verdade...A pelo amor de Deus, da logo um copo de água par ele...Agora parem de gritar por q eu quero dormir...

Megume se recolheu em seu quarto novamente (tive a sensação q ela não engoliu a historia do cooper, mas talvez por causa do sono preferiu não discutir...melhor) ...Então es q ouso...

Kenshin: Você é muito cruel sabia...Eu só estava torcendo por você e a senhorita Megume ficarem juntos.

Ele estava quase rosnando...Sabia q tinha exagerado um pouquinho...

Aoshi: Talvez eu tenha excedido um pouco o limite...Mas você não esta olhando para o lado bom das coisa...

Kenshin: É qual é o lado bom de quase ser devorado por um mostro?

Aoshi: Pelo menos você fez exercícios.

Tive a leve empresam q ele estava imaginando os piores castigos para fazer comigo...

Aoshi: Você poderia ter escolhido uma outra hora para me mandar àquela mensagem...

Kenshin: Então você admite q sente algo especial pela senhorita Megume!

Aoshi: Para Himura...

Kenshin: Eu sabia...Eu sabia...Vocês formam um casal tão lindo...

Aoshi: Himura...

Kenshin: Eu vou ajudar vocês a ficarem juntos...Afinal você é meio lerdo para tomar a iniciativa...

Au au au au...

Kenshin: Isso é maldade...

Eu não invoquei o cachorro...só fiz a voz dele...o q foi o suficiente para fazer o Himura ficar quieto e ir dormir (tentar pelo menos)...

**Continua...**


	8. Capítulo 8

Três da manhã...

Aoshi: Não Kenshin eu te proíbo de fazer isso...

Megume: Kenshin pare...Por favor não faça isso...

Aoshi: Eu te imploro...

Kenshin: Consegui...Fiz uma canastra!

Megume: Há Kenshin isso não vale, é a sexta vez seguida!

Aoshi: Pra mim você ta roubando.

Kenshin: Não é culpa minha se a sorte não esta com vocês hoje.

Ará peguei vocês...Acharão q eu, Megume e Kenshin estávamos fazendo uma suruba, se enganarão...Eu vou explicar para vocês o q aconteceu...

Flashback:

Depois q Himura foi para o quarto tentar dormi, Megume aparece atrás de mim (de novo)...

Megume: Sabe o q é Aoshi-chan...Bom é q eu ainda não arrumei o me quarto, acho q vou ter q dormir aqui com você novamente...

Só para lembrar-eu no sofá e ela na cama-.

Aoshi: Ta legal.

O problema é q nem eu nem ela conseguíamos dormir...Ficamos um bom tempo olhando um para o outro até q umas duas da manhã...

Aoshi: Não Megume, tira a mão daí...Paraaaaaa...

Megume: Não mesmo...

Aoshi; Para, por favor...O q o Himura vai pensar se ver isso..

Megume: Eu não to nem ai!

Aoshi: Não...para...Isso vai ter volta...

Megume: Isso é o q agente vai ver...

Aoshi: Pela ultima vez, não faça isso...

Megume: Xeque-mate.

Aoshi: A droga.

Megume: E pela quarta vez seguida.

Aoshi: Não precisa humilhar, ta bom.

Adoro ver essa suas caras de leitores de hentai se desfazendo como sorvete...Bem feito quem manda pensar bestiárias...

Aoshi: Vamos jogar outra coisa?

Megume: Ta bom...Eu to ficando cansada de ganhar de você.

Aoshi: Gracinha.

Megume: Q tal jogarmos Tranca?

Aoshi: Tranca?

Megume: É...Alem disso a gente pode convidar o Kenshin, afinal ele ta ali atrás da porta.

Aoshi: Mas dá para jogar tranca de três?

Megume: Claro q dá.

Aoshi: Ta bom...Melhor de q ser massacrado no xadrez por você.

Fim do Flashback.

Como podem ver eu não estava com sorte naquela madrugada...Todo mundo já tinha ganhado menos eu. Eu estava em desvantagem em todos os jogos...Quer ver: Xadrez-eu não conseguia me concentrar por causa dos acontecimentos da noite...Tranca- o jogo era tão demorado q eu tava mais prestando atenção nas moscas q passavam...Eu tinha q ganhar alguma coisa...Tinha q jogar alguma coisa mais emocionante...Precisava jogar...

Kenshin: Ping-Pong!

Megume: Pinbolin!

Kenhsin: Pólo aquático!

Megume e Aoshi: Pólo aquático?

Kenshin: Desculpem...Viajei um pouquinho...

Aoshi: Sinuca!

Kenshin: Sinuca?

Megume: Isso é uma aposta?

Aoshi: É...E ai topa?

Megume: Eu nunca fujo da raia.

Vocês não devem estar entendendo nada, igual o Himura não entendeu no dia...Para explicar melhor eu vou ter q fazer outro flashback, dessa vez mais longe...

Flashback:

Cinco anos antes, no céu, eu a Megume participamos de um campeonato de sinuca...Tínhamos chegado na final, uma final espetacular, inédita, de três jogadores...Eu, Megume e Russel...Depois de quase duas horas de jogo enteso, nós ouvimos os aplausos, as comemorações da platéia e o anuncio final...

Juiz: E o ganhador é Russel!

Aoshi: Vamos tomar um sorvete?

Megume: Prefiro um conhaque!

Aoshi: Eu topo.

Na minha casa depois de umas cinco garrafas de conhaque, depois q eu, Megume e Rosi já estávamos pra lá de onde Judas perdeu as meias...

Megume: "HUNC"...Aoshi-chan vamos fazer o seguinte, toda vez q nós jogarmos sinuca vamos apostar alguma coisa..."'HIC".

Aoshi: Ta bom..."Hic" vamos selar isso com sangue...

Rosi: Nossa q coisa mais antiquada Aoshizinho...Por q não vai com cuspe?

Megume: "Hunc" Ta bom

Aoshi: Por mim melhor...assim não dói "hic".

Depois de umas cinco cuspidas acertamos o alvo e "selamos" o acordo...

Fim do Flashback...

Megume: Ok...Vamos apostar o q?

Aoshi: Não sei...Estava pensando em algo diferente...Uma coisa q nós nunca fizemos...

Megume: Isso é difícil...Já fizemos tanta coisa.

Aoshi: Nem tudo...

Nessa hora nós lançamos um olhar de desafio...Estávamos um perto do outro, com o corpo curvado, um encarava o outro...Himura estava de lado, olhando com um ar de duvida, tentava pescar alguma coisa na nossa conversa q o ajudasse a entender o q estávamos discutindo...

Kenshin: Errrr...Alguém pode me interar do assunto, por favor?

Megume: Então qual é aposta?

Dei um sorriso maroto, fiz uma cara de menino safadinho, aproveite q estávamos próximos um do outro e encostei mais meu rosto no dela, cochichando algo no ouvido...Ela abriu um sorriso cheio de malicia se afastou e me olhou como uma garota mais velha olha para um piralilho cara-de-pau...

Megume: Realmente isso nunca fizemos...

Aoshi: Então topa?

Megume: Já topei...

Kenshin: Alguém poderia, por favor, me interar do assunto...

Aoshi: Vamos começar logo.

Com mais um estalar de dedos meus (só eu estalo os dedos...Claro só EU TENHO O PODER) uma grande mesa de sinuca muito chiquê apareceu no meio da sala, para dar espaço todos os moveis da sala sumirão e uma grande lâmpada apareceu no meio da mesa...Um quadro negro com giz mágico para marcar os pontos apareceu do lado de Himura e dois tacos de sinuca profissional aparecer em minhas mãos e nas de Megume...

Megume: OK, hora de começar!

Kenshin: COMEÇAR O Q?

Começamos...Como cavalheiro q sou comecei primeiro...Mirei na bola branca e espalhei todas bolas...Mas não fiz uma caçapa...Agora era a vez da Takini-chan...Maldita ela acertou de primeira, com isso as bolas pares são dela...Como avia acertado, ela jogava novamente...Droga ela tinha acertado de novo...

Megume: Tem certeza q não quer desistir?

Aoshi: E eu sou Homem de desistir!

Pois bem, ela errou essa jogada e aquela era a minha chance de virar o jogo...Observei a mesa...Teria q dar uma grande tacada se quisesse encasacar uma bola e não passar a vez para Takini-chan...Eu escolho a bola mais fácil, mirei bem e acertei em cheio...O q, vocês duvidaram da minha capacidade, bem feito quebraram a cara...bom isso continuou por algum tempo...Eu e Megume não dávamos sinais de cansaço, já o Kenshin estava sentado em uma cadeira lendo uma revista...

Megume: Muito bem...Ultima bola, quem acertar leva...

Aoshi: É...e é a minha vez.

Megume: Pois é...Antes de você tentar assestar a bola q tal dobrar a aposta...Q foi, não confia no seu taco...

Aoshi: Ta certo...De três vai para cinco.

Megume: Ok...Então vai, sua vez...

Tinha alguma coisa errada, ela estava muito calma diante da situação...Eu ainda não vou falar qual era a situação, adoro essas suas caras de curiosidade. Pois bem, lá estava frente da mesa, as bolas estavam alinhadas, era só eu dar a tacada e...Quando meus olhos se deparam com a Megume encostada na mesa, passando as mãos no cabelo, com um olhar q só as mulheres conseguem dar e q deixa qualquer um louquinho...Por q ela fez isso...Como era de se esperar eu errei a maldita tacada e passei a vez par ela.

Megume: Erro. Minha vez.

Claro q ela acertou a tacada e ganhou a maldita aposta...Eu e minha boca grande, não devia ter dobrado o negócio.

Megume: Agora meu gênio da lâmpada...Você me deve cinco desejos...E eu não terei pena de pedir...

Exato...A nossa aposta era q quem perdesse teria q realizar três desejos ao vencedor...Três ate eu cair na lábia dela e dobrar a aposta...

Aoshi; E qual é seu primeiro pedido, Milady.

Megume: E você acha q eu vou desperdiçá-los assim...

Kenshin: Huuuooooaaaaa...Nossa q sono...Caramba olha há horas...Eu vou dormi...Bom dias para vocês...

Megume: Tchau pra você Kenshin-sama.

Aoshi: Durma bem...

Megume: Vamos dormir um pouco...Melhor q nada.

Aoshi: Ta, eu vou arrumar as coisas aqui...

E novamente as coisa sumiram do mesmo jeito q aparecerão...Mas dessa vez no lugar de uma cama e um sofá, aparecerão duas camas...Eu tava cansado de dormir no sofá, alem disso as minhas costas estavam clamando por uma cama descente...Já estava amanhecendo quando fomos nos deitar...Os acontecimentos da noite anterior tinham mexido muito comigo, mas dessa vez, talvez por causa do cansaço eu deitei e dormir...

Uma coisa q eu lembro bem foi do sonho q tive naquele dia...Sonhei comigo e a Takini-chan no campo, na gruta, no lago...Estava mais lembrando daqueles momentos...Todos eles...Mas quando cheguei na hora em que quase á beijei...

Aoshi: "poc"...Ai minha cabeça...

Kenshin: Há minha é q eu diga...

Exato...quando eu ia dar um beijo -no sonho- na Megume, eu acordo e bato minha cabeça com do Himura...

Kenshin: Sonho agitado o senhor teve...Estava sonhando com a Megume-dono...

Aoshi: Olha bem pra minha cara...

Kenshin: To olhando, to olhando...E quanto mais eu olho mais certeza eu tenho.

Aoshi: Certeza do q?

Kenshin: Q você esta caidinho, doidinho, loco, maluco e outras coisa q prefiro não mencionar, pela Megume-dono...

Aoshi: Não é verdade...

Kenshin: Eu vi...Ontem à noite no seu terreno, de madrugada no jogo de sinuca a olhada q você deu par ela, o seu sonho perturbado...

Aoshi: Já disse q entre mim e a Takini-chan não tem nada alem de amizade!

Kenshin: Realmente não tem nada...Não pela sua vontade...

Aoshi: Dá pra por favor parar de falar isso...

Kenshin: Não tente me enganar...Eu sei, eu sinto até o ultimo fio de cabelo de cabelo ruivo q você sente alguma coisa pela Megume-dono...

Eu estava ficando com raiva dele...O pior q ele estava com a ração...Eu estava sentindo alguma coisa por ela...

Aoshi: Ta legal...Você venceu, eu vo te contar tudo...Mas quero deixar bem claro q eu não estou apaixonado pela Takini-chan...

Kenshin: Isso é o q nós vamos ver...

Contei o q estava sentido, como meu coração disparava quando eu há via com roupas diferentes, como eu avia ficado ao saber do Hiko...antes de saber q ele era gay, claro...como eu fiquei ao sair com ela, como a roupa dela queria me hipnotizar, como eu me afogava nos olhos azuis dela, na sua boca vermelha e na sua pele macia, como seu perfume me embriagava, como seu cabelo era lindo ao vento...

Kenshin: Trocando em miúdos...Você esta totalmente apaixonado por ela...

Essa era uma verdade q eu não queria admitir, mas agora estava na minha cara, sendo esfregada no meu rosto por um anjo q nem saio das fraldas e é mais inteligente q eu nessas coisas...

Kenshin: Por essa cara de preocupado...Isso é uma coisa tão boa.

Aoshi: Seria se eu soubesse o q ela sente por mim, e se eu não fosse casado...

Kenshin: Perá ai...Você não é casado, é separado...E por q você esta com medo de levar um não?

Aoshi: Não é tão fácil assim, eu já levei um não dela quando era mais novo...Levei um pé na bunda da minha ex-mulher, poxa depois disso qualquer um fica com medo...

Kenshin: Realmente qualquer um pode ficar assim...Mas você não é, você é o cara mais temido do céu...

Aoshi: Valeu...

Kenshin: Só uma coisa...Deixa rolar, quem sabe de certo...

Aoshi: Eu te peço apenas q não fale para a Takini-chan, pelo menos não por encanto...Eu tenho q organizar as minhas idéias...

Kenshin: Eu não vou falar...Até por q não vou precisar falar nada...

Aoshi: O q?

Megume: Eu ouvi e entendo o q você esta sentindo Aoshi-chan.

Nossa q susto q eu levei, se eu não estivesse estático teria dado um pulo enorme...Ela tinha ouvido tudo...Tudo o q eu sentia, ela ouviu quando eu descobri o porque de todos os meus sentimentos...

Aoshi: Me-Me-Megu-gu-gu-Megume...

Megume: Xiu...Não tente explicar, por q quando você faz isso só piora as coisas...

Ela estava perto de mim, estávamos quase colados, ela estava com os dedos e minha boca, me olhava no fundo dos olhos...

Eu tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas parecia q as palavras engasgavam na minha garganta...Então es q vejo seu rosto se aproximar do meu...Sinto sua boca encostar-se à minha...Não tive mas duvidas, me entreguei por completo aquele beijo...Todo o meu corpo, todas as minhas células gritavam para sentir aquela sensação...Puxei ela para mais perto, explorei toda a sua boca com minha língua, ela tentava conter os gemidos todas as vezes q nossas línguas se encostavam...Parecia q o tempo avia parado, mas fomos puxados de volta pela falta de ar...

Nossos rostos se separaram, meus pulmões buscavam desesperadamente por ar, estávamos ofegantes, abraçados, nós olhando...

Kenshin: Caramba...Isso q é beijo.

Havia esquecido q Himura...Ele estava lá...Senti q a Megume pensou a mesma coisa q eu, pois nós separamos e ficamos olhando pro chão, envergonhados...

Megume: Eu vou tomar um ar na varanda...

Kenshin: Depois ainda diz q não esta apaixonado por ela...Imagina se tivesse.

Aoshi: Foi só um beijo, não tem nada de mais beijar uma amiga...

Kenshin: Realmente não tem nada de mais beijar uma amiga...Mas não quando nós declaramos...Não quando damos um beijo como aquele em uma "amiga"...

Aoshi: Ta bom, mas isso não vai mudar nada entre eu e a Megume.

Kenshin: Não vai mudar por q já **mudo**.

Por q ele tinha q estar sempre certo, q ódio...Bom o resto do dia transcorreu "normalmente"...Nesse dia não fomos ver o Sagara...Mais a noite fomos dormir mais cedo...

Megume: Eu vou cobrar o meu primeiro pedido Aoshi-chan...

Aoshi: E qual seria?

Megume: Me jura q se eu me entregasse ao seu amor, promete q não me magoaria...

Aoshi: Não...não prometo...Eu juro!

Megume: Eu ainda não arrumei o meu quarto, será q eu ainda posso dormir aqui hoje?

Aoshi: Claro.

Megume: Mas dessa vez eu vou arrumar as camas...

Ela então fez aparecer duas cama, uma muito perto a outra, distantes por milímetros pra ser mais exato...Ela estava vestida com uma camisola roxa e eu com uma calça de pijama...Ela se deito, eu também...Quando me deitei Takini-chan chegou mas perto de mim e se deitou sobre meu peito...

Megume: Você me prometeu q não me faria sofrer...Foi um pedido dos cinco q você me deve...

Aoshi: Nunca quebrei uma promessa e não é agora q vou faze-lo...

Megume: Obrigada...

Ela disse isso e dormiu, eu fiquei observando-a e depois adormeci também...Acordei com o sol da janela batendo no meu rosto, e pra variar com o Kenshin me olhando com uma cara de malicioso...

Kenshin: Não quero atrapalhar...

Ele disse isso, virou e entro novamente no quarto...Dei umas pancadinhas na minha testa pensando em como me livrar dessa vez...Mas eu não estava realmente preocupado com isso, olhei para Megume, que ainda dormia...Fiquei com dó de desertá-la, mas estava ficando tarde e eu precisava levantar...Passei a mão em seu rosto, e cochichei em seu ouvido...

Aoshi: Megume acorda...

Sono pesado q ela tinha...não acordou, então dei uma leve chacoalhada nela...Bom foi para no chão com o soco q ela me deu...

Megume: Desculpa Aoshi...Você me assustou...

Fiz uma nota mental: Nunca acordar a Megume com um chacoalham...

**Continua...**


	9. Capítulo 9

Finalmente havia chegado o grande dia, o dia em q Himura se apresentaria para o Sagara, começaria a missão...Estava indo tudo muito bem, café-da-manhã calmo e delicioso, olhares trocados entre mim e Megume –ta certo isso não é tão normal, mas vocês queriam o q? gelo total...não respondão-...

Megume: Então Kenshin-chan ansioso para conhecer finalmente Sagara?

Kenshin: Realmente ansioso...Você vai conosco Megume-dono?

Megume: Eu não tenho nada marcado para hoje...Se o Aoshi-chan concordar?

Eles olharam para mim, justo quando eu estava com um pedaço de pão na boca...Engoli e respondi q por mim tudo bem...

Kenshin: Senhor Aoshi-sama eu queria sair...Sabe esfriar um pouco a cabeça antes de...

Aoshi: Claro Kenshin pode ir, só não demore muito para voltar...Não quero enrolar mais para ir ver Sanosuke.

Kenshin: Claro...Eu já voltarei.

Ele mal terminou a frase e saio rapidamente...Fiquei sentado, tomando uma xícara de café com leite e um pedaço de pão com queijo branco, sem pensar em nada apenas observava Takini-chan por sina dos olhos, estava passando geléia em uma torrada, como ela era cuidadosa, não deixava nenhum lugarzinho sem geléia...Melhor eu parar de falar essas coisas se não começarei a babar aqui...

Megume: Errr...Aoshi-chan...Sabe aquele beijo...Bom então...Como eu posso dizer...

Aoshi: Tudo bem, não voltara a acontecer se você não quiser.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e mordeu ferozmente a torrada q se despedaçou...Enquanto a mim fiquei com um sorriso light olhando ela tentar juntar os pedaços do q antes era uma torrada com geléia...

Aoshi: Tome, coma esta...

Exato, eu fiz uma outra torrada pra ela, q olhou surpresa, aceito e comeu meio sem jeito...Vocês não sabem o tamanho da minha satisfação, em todos os longos anos em q conheço Takini-chan era sempre ela q me deixava sem jeito, agora devido as circunstancias eu poderia me vingar de todas as vezes em q ganhei uma coloração parecida com a do cabelo de Kenshin.

Terminei tranqüilamente o café e retirei a mesa, já q Megume havia se levantado primeiro...Depois disso fui pra sala, me acomodei no sofá, materializei um livro e pus-me a ler...

Megume: Aoshi-chan poderia vir aqui por um momento?

Aoshi: Claro...

Dirigi-me então para seu quarto, q ainda estava destruído -era o q eu achava-...Eu já imaginava o q ela queria, mas fiz-me de desentendido.

Megume: E ai Aoshi-chan o q achou do "meu" novo quarto?

Aoshi: Realmente muito bom...

Megume: Você parece meio chateado...Q foi, não gostou?

Aoshi: Não, ficou muito bom...Mas é q eu achei q você gostaria da minha ajuda para consertar essa bagunça...

Megume: Bom é q a minha magia voltou e eu queria usa-la, pra não perder a pratica...

Na verdade eu estava chateado por q não teria mais a "companhia" dela na sala, ou seja, estava desapontado por q ela não iria dormir mais comigo...EU NO SOFA E ELA NA CAMA apesar q do jeito q as coisas iam era bem capas de q nós...esquece!

Bom realmente o quarto estava muito bom, as paredes vermelhas e o chão preto, uma cama de vigas no centro do quarto, uma cama de casal com lençóis pretos, eu estava me sentindo no quarto do filme "Mulan Ruonge"...

Kenshin: Cheguei, senhor Aoshi-sama, senhorita Megume-dono...

Megume: Estamos aqui no quarto Kenshin-chan.

Kenshin: Ouuuu...Eu não quero atrapalhar...

Aoshi: Não vai atrapalhar nada Himura, pode vir aqui.

Kenshin: Sabe o q é, bom é tem uma pessoa aqui q eu gostaria q vocês conhecessem...

Quando eu saio do quarto de Megume, es q me deparo com uma figura familiar, era Sanosuke Sagara. O q ele estava fazendo, sentado na minha sala de mala e cuia eu ainda não sabia, mas estava muito curioso...

Kenshin: Sano este é o meu estimado Aoshi Shinomori...

Aoshi: Prazer.

Sanosuke: E ai.

Eu ainda estava meio espantado, mas resolvi dar corda ao Himura pra ver ate onde ele iria...Depois do "e ai" hiper despreocupado de Sano, Megume aparece atrás de mim...

Megume: Ouvi uma voz estranha e...

Sanosuke: Meu nome é Sanosuke Sagara, tenho 22 anos, sou solteiro, meio pobre mas da pra viver, tenho dois irmãos mais novos e...

Megume: Errr...Prazer...

Ela disse isso retirando sua mão das mãos do Sagara q as seguravam e beijavam, era realmente nojento...Não os beijos na mão de Megume, mas o jeito q Sagara se apresentou, se deixassem com certeza ele falaria de sua vida inteira para ela em menos de cinco minutos...Ta bom, ta bom, talvez fosse um pouco de ciúmes...Vamos continuar.

Aoshi: Bom, agora q já fizemos as apresentações necessárias, Kenshin poderia me dizer o q ele faz aqui, e com malas?

Kenshin: Lembra quando eu disse q daria uma voltinha só pra esfriar a cabeça, pois é quando eu estava voltando vi o Sano sentado no chão do prédio, com as malas...

Sanosuke: O viado do dono do AP despejou a mim e ao meu amigo, mas ele tinha pra onde ir, eu não...

Aoshi: Então esse anjo de cabelos vermelhos teve pena de você e resolveu dar uma acolhida e te troce até aqui!

Sanosuke: Se ele é anjo eu não sei...Mas a parte da pena é verdade.

Aoshi: Como assim "essa parte do anjo você não sabe"?...Kenshin! Você não fez o q eu to pensando q fez, não é!

Uma raiva começou a subir pelas minhas pernas e evadiu todo meu corpo, me fazendo fervilhar...

Kenshin: Podemos conversar em outro lugar Senhor Aoshi-sama?

Fomos até o quarto dele, eu ainda estava muito nervoso nas consegui me sentar em sua cama e ouvi-lo...

Aoshi: Muito bem Himura desembucha!

Kenshin: É q eu não disse a ele q sou um anjo...Fiquei muito nervoso quando o vi na escada e a única coisa q consegui pensar foi em dar abrigo a ele...

Aoshi: Então o convido para subir. Só tem um problema, nós não temos espaço e mais um problema...Ele não sabe q nós somos anjos!

Kenshin: Ok, isso eu posso resolver...

Aoshi: Bom mesmo...Alias é melhor você resolver isso **agora!**

Saímos do quarto e Megume estava sentada no sofá defronte a Sagara q a olhava dos pés a cabeça...Olhei Himura q estava do meu lado estático, sem expressam, conclui q ele não daria o primeiro passo então comecei a "conversa"...

Aoshi: Sagara...

Sanosuke: Me chama de Sano.

Aoshi: Ok...Sano, eu não tenho nada contra a você se entalar aqui conosco, mas é q tem duas coisas q você precisa saber antes de se mudar pra cá...

Sanosuke: Pêra ai, por acaso vocês são um bando de assassinos q escolhem a dedo suas vitimas?

Aoshi: Não, não ainda...

Megume: Na verdade é outra coisa um pouco mais complicada...

Sanosuke: Complicada? Vocês por acaso são ladrões mundialmente procurados e estão se escondendo aqui?

Tive a leve empresam q Sano estava vendo filmes demais...

Aoshi: Não, a primeira coisa é q não temos espaço aqui, tanto q eu estou dormindo na sala...

Sanosuke: Quando a espaço sem problemas, me arranjo em qualquer canto mesmo.

Aoshi: Muito bem, agora vamos ao segundo problema...Esse o próprio Himura vai explicar.

BUM

Isso mesmo, Himura tinha desmaiado, estava estatelado no chão parecendo uma jaca...

Megume: Kenshin!

Aoshi: O meu Deus, por favor, daí-me paciência...

Depois dos devidos socorros, Kenshin estava em sua cama, deitado, com Megume ao seu lado assistindo-o.

Aoshi: Muito bem, acho q EU vou ter q falar sobre o segundo problema, já q Himura vai estar meio "fora do ar" por algum tempo...

Sanosuke: Olha aqui cara, da pra você parar de enrolar e dizer logo qual e o babado!

Aoshi: Bom, e q...

Misao: To na ária, Misao abalando geral...Uuuuuu chefinho pegador, já ta com outro...Q coisa...

Por q, por q...Isso só pode ser castigo, alem de ter q eu contar a Sagara q somos anjos, eu ainda tinha q agüentar a Misao me jogando indiretas...Mas afinal de contas o q ela estava fazendo ali?

Aoshi: O q raios você esta fazendo aqui Misao...Eu não te dei férias...

Misao: É eu sei, uma pena...Mas estou aqui a trabalho, diferente de você...

Aoshi: Misao...Eu já disse pra você parar de jogar indiretas...

Misao: E eu já disse q sou uma pessoa liberal, não tem problema você ser...

Aoshi: EU NÃO SOU GAY!

Percebi q Sagara arregalou os olhos e escorregou para o fundo do sofá, como querendo se esconder; já Misao me olhava com reprovação, como querendo dizer para eu parar de tentar esconder...

Megume: Como você pode Aoshi...Como?

Megume estava na frente da porta do quarto de Kenshin, com cara de choro, quase soluçando...O por q eu ainda não sabia...

Megume: Como você pode ser tão insensível a ponto de fazer isso comigo?

Aoshi: Megume, você ta bem?

Megume: Como eu posso estar bem, como? Você me deixa assim, sem mais nem menos, depois de me dar o melhor beijo de toda a minha vida...

Aoshi: Do q você esta falando Megume?

Megume: E ainda se faz de desentendido...

Aoshi: Megume eu realmente não sei do q você esta falando?

Megume: Estou falando q quando estávamos sozinhos no quarto de Kenshin, e você veio com um olhar manso, foi chegando mais perto, pegou o meu braço me puxando pra mais perto, ai você me abraçou pela cintura e...me beijou.

Se ela disse-se isso longe de mim tudo bem, mas conforme ocorria à narrativa, ela foi se aproximando como supostamente eu havia feito, e antes de terminar a frase Takini-chan estava me abraçando pela cintura, fazendo minhas pernas bambearem e quando ela disse em sussurros no meu ouvido "me beijou" não consegui conter meus hormônios e a beijei de verdade, sentia no começo ela se derreter em meus braços mas logo voltou a compostura e retribuir o beijos, fazendo com ele fosse mais feroz q o primeiro, mais delicioso, louco, inesquecível.

Depois q alguns minutos nós separamos, ela estava sem ar como eu, olhei pra ela q saio correndo e entrou no quarto, por instinto talvez eu fui atrás dela. Quando entrei no quarto a porta se fechou atrás de mim e por incrível q pareça ela estava rindo, rindo não Gargalhando...

Aoshi: Agora q eu não estou entendendo nada mesmo!

Megume: Sua cara foi impagável...

Aoshi: Como assim minha cara foi impagável?

Tentando conter as risadas, Megume tentava me explicar o motivo de tal ato...

Megume: Eu estava no quarto e ouvi a sua "conversa" com a sua secretaria, então comecei a pensar uma maneira de livrar a sua pele das indiretas da baixinha, e a única coisa q me ocorreu foi fingir q você tinha me beijado no quarto do Kenshin...Sua cara de "não to entendendo nada" foi muito engraçado!

Aoshi: A ta...Mas dentro do plano todo, estava incluído a parte q eu te beijo de verdade?

Misteriosamente as risadas cessarão e ela só me fez encarar, séria...Confesso q tive um pouco de medo da reação dela, mas eu era superior e logo me recuperei lançando-lhe um olhar de pai esperando uma resposta esfarrapada do filho...Ela não me respondeu...

Aoshi: Eu vou encarar seu silencio como não.

Megume: Você disse q não me beijaria mais se eu não quisesse...

Aoshi: E você não queria?

Ela sentou na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, parecendo se culpar...Entendi q estava na minha deixa de deixa-la sozinha, me virei para abrir a porta e para minha "surpresa" es q caem em meus pés Misao e Sanosuke, supus então q Megume tinha enfeitiçado a porta e eles estavam tentando escutar nossa conversa atrás de tal.

Aoshi: Mas o q vocês dois pensam q estão fazendo!

Misao: Errr...Chefinho, como eu vou explicar...

Aoshi: Poderia começar saindo de cima dos meus pés...Os dois!

E eles se levantaram, e saíram da porta e antes deu também sair do quarto, olhei Megume, já sem as mão no rosto olhava agora para a confusão em sua porta...Lancei-lhe um olhar doce, como dizendo para q ela ficasse e pensasse um pouco, falasse q eu estaria lá sempre q ela precisasse de um amigo, ou mais do q um amigo...Ela me olhou meio confusão mas logo me deu um sorriso, então fechei a porta e voltei as atenções para os dois curiosos sentados no sofá, como eu sabia q da Misao só ouviria asneiras tratei de "expulsa-la" logo dali...

Aoshi: Tchau Misao, prazer em vela, mas vai com Deus...Vai embora logo.

Misao: Eu sei q tenho q ir embora logo, mas antes de minha partida tenho q te entregar isso.

Aoshi: E o q ser exatamente isso?

Misao: Você fala como se eu soubesse...

Aoshi: E dês de quando você controla a sua curiosidade quando o assunto é a minha correspondência.

Ela me olhava com uma cara de não estar acreditando no q eu dizia...

Aoshi: Ora Misao, não faça tipinho comigo, eu te conheço quase tão bem quanto conheço as linhas da minha mão...Vamos pare de enrolar e diga logo do q se trata essa carta.

Misao: **Eu acho** q é coisa do seu divorcio.

Aoshi: Esta bem, se veio aqui somente entregar isso, pode ir.

Misao: Irei, mas antes me responda uma coisa...A algo entre você e a senhorita Megume?

Aoshi: Se tem ou deixar de ter, você não tem o direito de meter o bedelho.

Misao: Vou considerar isso como um talvez...Bom eu tenho q ir, até breve chefinho.

Então ela sumiu no meio no meio de uma grossa nuvem azul, e se me lembro bem dava pra ver um pouco de purpurina e a nuvem tinha um cheirinho de ameixa...

Muito bem, agora só faltava um problema a ser resolvido, contar a Sagara q somos anjos...

Aoshi: Muito bem Sano, eu disse q tinha dois problemas envolvendo a sua estadia nesta casa...

Sanosuke: Ta agora, por favor, para de falar difícil e abre o jogo logo.

Aoshi: Esta bem...Sano você acredita em anjos?

Sanosuke: Q raios de pergunta é essa?

Aoshi: Por favor, me responda.

Sanosuke: Eu deixei de acreditar em Deus no dia em q meus pais morreram.

Sua voz tinha um tom de depressão, tristeza mesmo...

Aoshi: Seus pais morreram de um acidente de carro, não foi...E por isso você teve q cuidar dos seus dois irmãos mais novos, trabalhar cedo e largar os estudos...

Sanosuke: Como você sabe?

Aoshi: Sei de mais coisa do q você imagina.

Sanosuke: Quem é você?

Aoshi: Logo saberá...Posso te perguntar uma coisa, você gostou de Megume?

Sanosuke: Rarararara...Ela é muito jeitosinha, tem as carnes bem espalhadas, se é q me entende...

Ele estava com um olhar pervertido...Sabia bem no q ele estava pensando.

Aoshi: Quantos anos você julga q Megume tenha?

Falei isso quase sussurrando, pois sabia q se ela ouvisse com certeza eu iria poder desfrutar as deliciosas azeitonas, as oliveiras são muito lindas nessa época do ano, principalmente as do meu amigo Louise.

Sanosuke: Q pergunta mais estranha...

Aoshi: Então, quantos anos você acha?

Sanosuke: Não dou nem 20 anos.

Aoshi: Bom ela tem 255 anos.

Sanosuke: Você ta tirando...

Aoshi: Não, Megume tem 255, eu tenho 256 e Himura tem por volta de 180 anos.

Sanosuke: Como pode?

Aoshi: Simples nós somos anjos.

Como era de se esperar sua cara foi de estrema surpresa, para alguém q não acreditava em anjos ele até q estava aceitando bem...

Sanosuke: Cadê o telefone pra mim ligar pra um hospício...

Aoshi: Esta na sua frente.

Quando ele se virou viu um aparelho telefônico flutuando na sua frente, então deu um grande pulo, chegou a bater a cabeça no teto e caio de bunda em algumas almofadas, q eu fiz aparecer para q Sano não se machucasse muito.

Sanosuke: Mas q porra é essa!

Aoshi: É magia, como sou anjo tenho alguns poderes...Ex: posso fazer aparecer coisas e sumir com elas depois, posso trocar de roupa por mágica entre outras coisas...

Sanosuke: Eu só posso estar ficando loco!

Aoshi: Muitos diriam q sim, afinal ninguém se lembra de ver anjos ou coisa parecida.

Sanosuke: Digamos q eu acredite nessa historia maluca, o q eu tenho a ver com tudo isso?

Respirei fundo, me sentei no sofá e fiz sinal para q ele fizesse o mesmo...Depois q estava bem acomodado comecei...

Aoshi: É o seguinte, eu sou o chefe da repartição de cupidos do céu...

Sanosuke: Você é um cupido então?

Aoshi: Já fui, mas não sou eu q sou o seu cupido...

Sanosuke: Então é aquela gatinha da Megume?

Aoshi: Não, e o Kenshin.

Sanosuke: Há...q droga.

Aoshi: Bom agora q já sabe, é crucial q você mantenha isso em segredo...

Sanosuke: Ta bom, até porque se eu contasse isso a alguém achariam de estou ficando doido.

Aoshi: De doido e de gênio todos nós temos um pouco...

Sanosuke: Mas cá entre nós, o q tem entre você e a Gata da Megume?

Agora eu tinha mais um pra me encher o saco...Apesar q a presença dele iria mudar radicalmente as coisas, se para bom ou para ruim ai eu deixo para vocês descobrirem...

**Continua...**


	10. Capítulo 10

Megume: Muito bem, agora se concentrem...

Sanosuke: Nossa q coisa mais doida...

Estávamos eu, Kenshin e Megume, em um circulo de mãos dadas, então uma luz nós envolveu, foi aumentando, aumentando, essa luz branca então começou a se espalhar e escorregar por todas as partes...O q estávamos fazendo, simples como no nosso apartamento não tínhamos espaço, fui por livre e espontânea pressão obrigado a me mudar para meu terreno, aquele no meio do parque; como não tinha nada asfaltado, não tinha nenhuma cerca ou móvel na casa ou no resto do jardim tivemos então q juntar nossa magia para q ela ficasse forte o bastante para alcançar todo o terreno (q não era pequeno)...Enquanto nós nos esforçávamos, Sanosuke Sagara ficava encostado em uma arvore apenas a observar, incrédulo, mas em silencio...

Depois de alguns minutos, todo o terreno estava mergulhado em uma luz branca e brilhante, uniforme, então começarão a surgir silhuetas de pedras, cercas e outras coisas q compõem um jardim...A cada minuto isso começava a tomar mais forma, e depois de uns cinco minutos do começo da mágica nós já demonstrávamos sinais de cansaço...

Sanosuke: Puta merda...Isso é incrível!

A luz branca se rompera soltando estrelas e fazendo aparecer objetos q compunham o jardim...Uma grande cerca de madeira muito alta estava nos arredores do terreno, bancos e um grande caminho de pedras talhadas aparecerão na nossa frente, ouvia-se ao longe o som de uma corrente de água e de um pequeno monjolo em funcionamento...

Kenshin: Será q ficou bom?

Megume: Parece q sim...Por enquanto isso esta bom, caso tenha alguma coisa errada logo poderemos consertar...

Aoshi: O jardim esta pronta...Agora falta a casa

Megume: Vamos então...Errr Aoshi-chan eu to muito casada e provavelmente não vou conseguir te ajudar a arrumar a casa...

Aoshi: Tudo bem, eu já imaginava isso, vim preparado...

Tirei do bolso um pequeno frasquinho com um líquido azul.

Megume: O q é isso?

Aoshi: Você logo vai saber.

Ela então virou o corpo me dando as costas e sai com um andar muito manso, Himura estava longe provavelmente a fuçar tudo...Tinha a sensação q estava esquecendo alguma coisa...

Sanosuke: Cara esse lugar é muito maneiro...Se você me colocasse pra dormir aqui fora eu estaria muito feliz.

Aoshi: Eu não sou tão ruim a ponto de deixar alguém dormir em um jardim sendo q tem quartos de sobra na casa.

Eu olhei diretamente para ele, seus olhos brilhavam, era uma grande admiração, ele provavelmente não percebeu e continuou a olhar ao redor, eu abaixei a cabeça e dei um sorriso q a muito não dava, um sorriso sem culpa e preocupação, um sorriso de satisfação...

Quando chegamos na frente da casa, Megume estava a observar um ramo de camélias...

Aoshi: Realmente essas camélias são muito bonitas...

Megume: Não é isso, é q elas estão desabrochando fora do tempo...

Aoshi: Esse jardim tem algo de mágico...

Megume: Claro q tem, essas terras são propriedades de um anjo, acabarão de receber uma grande quantidade de magia...

Aoshi: Não...Quando eu achei esse lugar ele já exalava uma certa magia, uma coisa natural...Esse lugar é realmente abençoado.

Ela ainda olhava o ramo de camélias, agora com um sorriso no rosto, eu estava a observa-la novamente quando cinto uma cotovelada nas costelas q me fizeram soltar um pequeno gemido de dor...

Sanosuke: 'Vai lá e da uma cantada nela'...

Ele me disse isso por entre os dentes, me olhando como com uma cara de "vai logo lá sua anta"...Não teria dado ouvido ao "conselho" de Sano se ele não tivesse me empurrado...Estava a alguns passos dela, meu coração já estava a bater como um tambor, tentei me controlar o maximo possível, cheguei ao lado dela, talvez com o susto ela soltou um galho da flor q caio no chão; me abaixei, peguei o galho, dei uma cheirada e coloquei em sua orelha...

Aoshi: Essa flor é muito bonita, mas você é muito mais...

Megume: Q cantada mais fulera em Aoshi-chan.

Aoshi: Desculpe, não consegui pensar em outra coisa.

Megume: Mas se você quiser me conquistar vai ter q fazer muito melhor q isso.

Aoshi: Farei o possível e o impossível.

Megume: Assim espero.

Estávamos a falar baixinho...Então Takini-chan olha através do meu ombro e com um movimento rápido ela já estava a andar na direção contraria a minha, quando me dei conta só pude rir de mim mesmo...

Aoshi: Sua grande e ardilosa raposa...

Falei isso em sussurro, pra mim mesmo mas acho q ela ouviu porque quando me virei ela estava a andar, olhando pra traz e me lançando um sorriso de raposa e balançando o galho de camélia...

Megume então chegou mais perto de Sano, eu olhava com os braços cruzados e com a sobrancelha levantada, ela então passou a mão pelo rosto dele, parecia muito assustado, depois ela desceu a mão para sei tórax...As coisas estavam começando a ficar perigosas, sabia q ela só queria me provocar e estava conseguindo...Eu poderia me jogar em cima dele e o encher de pancadas mais era isso q ela queria então resolvi atacar por outro lado...

Aoshi: Você não vai conseguir nada fazendo isso.

Megume: Não mesmo!

Então ela o beijou, sim ela o beijo de verdade, ela tinha feito dele um boneco de cordas, a única coisa q eu não podia fazer era demonstrar ciúmes...Diabos eu não tinha sangue de barata em minhas veias...

Aoshi: Megume, por favor, pare com isso.

Ela se afastou o rosto dele mas ainda o prendia pela cintura...

Megume: Me de um motivo pra parar.

Aoshi: Você não gosta dele.

Ela o soltou e Sano caio sentado...Megume colocou a mão na cintura e disse com uma cara e um tom de deboche...

Megume: Esse motivo não valeu...Mas eu o soltei porque consegui provar minhas suspeitas.

Aoshi: E quais seriam.

Megume: Se eu te falasse agora iria perder toda a graça. Sano pega a minha mão, eu te ajudo a levantar.

Em poucos segundos Sano estava de pé, batendo a roupa e Takini-chan estava sentada em uma pedra esperando provavelmente eu começar a arrumar a casa para q ela pudesse se estalar devidamente.

Respirei fundo, levantei os braços e ia começar a magia quando me lembrei do frasquinho azul no meu bolso...Isso era na verdade um tipo de feitiço "líquido", muito usado por anjos em situações de esgotamento físico (meu caso no momento), mas para ativá-lo eu precisava de algumas coisinhas...

Aoshi: Takini-chan poderia, por favor, colocar água nesta vasilha...

Megume: E por que você mesmo não o faz?  
Aoshi: Porque eu acho q você com suas mãos delicadas poderia fazer isso melhor q eu.

Megume: Conta outra.

Aoshi: Takini-chan você me magoa com suas palavras...

Megume: Pois eu acho q você esta passando tempo demais com a fuinha de transas da sua secretaria...Mas eu farei o q me pedi...

Na verdade eu mesmo poderia ter feito isso mas se eu o fizesse não poderia colocar em pratica minhas frases e caras de pessoa estupefata...Pois bem, agora a água já estava na vasilha (q eu fiz aparecer) eu a coloquei a minha frente, me ajoelhei, pequei o frasco e derramei algumas gotas na água q passou á ter uma cor azul florescente...

Sanosuke: Mais o q ele ta fazendo afinal?

Megume: Não sei, talvez algum tipo de feitiço pronto...

Sanosuke: Feitiço pronto?

Megume: Sim, existem vários tipos de feitiços prontos...Existem alguns anjos/magos q fazem diversos tipos de magia e as colocam em pequenos frascos, jarros ou garrafas...Alguns até colocam feitiços vivos dentro desses vidros.

Sanosuke: Feitiços vivos?

Megume: Exato...Normalmente são feitiços de proteção...Você já leu Herry Potter?

Sanosuke: Não mas já ouvi falar.

Megume: Suspeite...Bom no livro, Herry invoca um feitiço chamado...Ai como era mesmo o nome...

Sanosuke: **_(nome do feitiço)_**

Megume: É esse mesmo...Como sabe?

Sanosuke: Minha irmã...Muito fã desse cara e esse é o feitiço q ela mais gosta.

Megume: A ta...Bom como você deve saber depois q ele invoca esse feitiço aparece um ser de proteção, nós o chamamos de feitiço vivo por ter uma forma real, se mexer e dependendo de quem fez o feitiço ter até consciência.

Sanosuke: Você é capaz de fazer tal façanha?

Megume: Infelizmente não...Mas o Aoshi-chan pode.

Sanosuke: Ele realmente deve ser poderoso.

Megume: Sim...O conheço desde quando ainda éramos crianças e ele sempre foi esforçando...

Enganam-se vocês se acharam q eu estava em transe...Na verdade eu estava era muito ligado, fiquei surpreso por ver q Sano não era tão burro assim, mas fiquei extremamente corado quando ouvi a Takini-chan me elogiar...

Minha atenção foi desviada quando vi umas bolhas na vasilha...

Aoshi: Se afastem...Esta começando.

Corri então pra traz de uma árvore, Megume ficou á traz de uma grande pedra e Sano se encolheu embaixo de um arbusto...

As bolhas da vasilha ficavam cada vez maiores, até que uma grande bolha começou a se formar dentro da vasilha, foi crescendo, crescendo até q saio da vasilha e tomou a casa inteira. Via-se a casa dentro da grande bolha azul florescente, durante alguns segundo nada mais aconteceu, mas depois raios azuis muito escuros começaram a sair da bolha e atingir a casa...Como aqueles globos de plasma, só q de fora pra dentro...

Sanosuke: Isso q é um verdadeiro show de luzes...

Megume: Q tipo de feitiço é esse?

Aoshi: Múltipla forma.

Megume: Esse tipo de magia é caríssimo...

Aoshi: Eu sei, mas me deram...Em uma aposta.

Megume: E qual seria?

Aoshi: Não sei, não lembro mais...Faz muito tempo.

Na verdade eu bem sabia qual foi à aposta q fiz para ganhar aquele frasco, e não foi uma coisa de q me orgulho muito, EU ME ORGULHO DEMAIS!...Vejo pelas suas caras q terei q contar, pois bem a historia é a seguinte...

Há algum tempo eu conheci um anjo/mago chamado Lon, Estive Lon...Estilon pros mais íntimos. Em uma noite eu, Estilon, Rosi e Malcon resolvemos sair para tomar algumas eu uma dimensão paralela...Quando chegamos lá tudo era estilo cautre, no bar não era diferente...De tocadores de pianos até Cauby, passando pelas lindíssimas dançarinas de can-cam...Bom depois de alguns bons copos de verdadeira cerveja eu ouso uma proposta tentadora...

Levi: Ei senhor gostaria de um pouco de verdadeira diversão?

Aoshi: O q você julga diversão de verdade?

Levi: 'Se você quiser saber suba comigo'

Essas moças sabiam como enfeitiçar um homem e Levi não era diferente. A bela Levi, uma dançaria incrível e ela tinha também um belíssimo corpo...

Levi: 'Prometo fazer um desconto pra você por ter tão belos olhos'...

Eu estava pronto para aceitar (afinal ela estava cochichando em meu ouvido) até q ouso uma voz familiar...

Rosi: Um brinde ao Aoshi-chan por conquistar uma moça tão bonita como eu...

Levi: Então essa é a sua graça...Aoshi, bom nome. O meu é Levi, Levi Mc' Donel.

Aoshi: Muito linda a sua graça.

Levi: Agora eu sei q você não vai cair tão fácil na minha rede não é Cauby...Pois bem estou disposta a conquista-lo.

Aoshi: E como pretende fazer isso Levi?

Levi: Pela dança...Pianista por favor, toque uma musica mais animada, afinal eu tenho q conquistar um rapaz muito bonito...Essa dança é pra você belos olhos.

Começou a tocar então aquela musica de can-cam q suponho q todos conheçam...Todas as meninas q estavam sem par se dirigiram saltitantes para o palco e então começaram a jogar suas pernas pra cima, a levantar a saia toda babada e mostrar as coxas torneadas ao publico masculino em polvoroso...

Estilon: E ai aoshi-chan quer fazer uma aposta?

Aoshi: Q aposta?

Estilon: Eu aposto esse vidro de magia múltipla q você não traz as meias da senhorita Levi.

Aoshi: Pois você vai perder esse vidro...

Como eu estava bêbado (só pra variar) eu aceitei a aposta...Bom, imagino q vocês tenham uma noção do q aconteceu...Naquela noite eu sai no lucro pois: Ganhei um vidro caríssimo de magia, ganhei um par de meias q eu mesmo tirei das pernas de Levi e também ganhei uma noite maravilhosa...Por que estão me olhando assim, nunca disse q fui um santo disse!

Megume: Aoshi...Aoshi-chan...

Aoshi: A Takini-chan o q foi?

Megume: Isso é o q eu pergunto...Você estava avoado, com a cabeça nas nuvens. Pensando bem eu deveria ter filmado e mandado pro (discover etenel)...Titulo: "um animal em seu habitat natural"...Afinal não é todo dia q se vê o grande Aoshi-chan nas nuvens...Deve ser algum alinhamento dos planetas q só acontecem de mil em mil anos.

Aoshi: Muito engraçado...Mas o q você quer?

Megume: Porque você mesmo não vê...A casa.

A as estava "normal", na verdade ela parecia normal mas dependendo do ângulo q você a visse ela parecia plastificada...

Megume: E então o q com a casa?

Aoshi: Ela esta sobre o feitiço...

Megume: E como ele funciona?

Aoshi: Eu explicaria se o Himura estivesse aqui.

Sanosuke: É verdade eu não vejo o camarão ma um bom tempo.

Megume: Onde será q ele esta?

Kenshin: Estavam a minha procura.

Que ele queria me matar do coração isso eu não tinha mais duvidas, afinal ele sempre aparecia traz de mim como se brotasse do chão...Dessa vez não foi diferente.

Aoshi: Ai minha testa...

Megume: Foi um belo corte.

Com o susto eu tinha voado muito alto, batido minha cabeça no tronco de uma árvore milenar e caído de testa no chão...

Megume: Pêra ai eu vou limpar.

Aoshi: Não precisa...To me acostumando...

Megume: Deixa-me pelo menos tirar a grama...Pronto.

Aoshi: Muito obrigado. Agora q estão todos aqui eu vou explicar como vamos fazer ta certo.

Olhei para cada um deles. Sano estava com pedaço de capim bem fino na boca e concordava com a cabeça...Megume estava a me olhar com uma cara de estou pronta pra ação...Kenshin estava com cara de bobo e um ORO enorme estampado na testa. Eu por minha vez fiz aparecer uma grande mesa com o mapa da casa em cima, uns bonequinhos com as nossas feições em cima do mapa e uma folha de papel com uma pena mágica ao lado...

Aoshi: O negócio é o seguinte...A casa esta enfeitiçada, ou seja, qualquer um q entrar nela e explicar uma decoração esta por sua vez aparecera no cômodo, certo?

Todos: Certo.

Aoshi: Bom eu estava pensando em dividir os cômodos principais e deixar a decoração de cada um deles para uma pessoa...Sem contar os reespequitivos quarto...Certo?

Todos: Certo.

Aoshi: Ótimo. Primeiro vamos fazer a divisão dos quartos...Temos sete quartos na casa, seis em cima e um em baixo...Todos os quartos são muito grandes e são facilmente divididos em dói multiplicando o numero de quartos na casa.

Kenshin: Ta dizendo todos os sete quartos são duplos?

Aoshi: Sim, mas como somos em quatro creio q não será necessário à divisão dos quartos. Muito bem, os dormitórios de cima são todos ligados por uma sacada q da a volta na casa.

Megume: À parte de cima é só de dormitórios, não é!

Aoshi: É. Bom todos os quarto de cima tem banheiro, então cada um terá seu próprio banheiro, acho q é só o q tem nós quarto...Há sim, são todos de portas de correr e papel de arroz...

Sanosuke: É tudo padronizado?

Aoshi: A maioria da casa sim, porque isso era um templo antes. Muito bem vamos ver quem vai ficar com dada quarto.

Para não haver briga tiramos no palitinho, quem ficasse com o palitinho maior começava e assim por diante...A ordem foi essa: Megume, Kenshin, Eu e Sano.

Megume: Eu quero esse aqui, tem vista pro lago.

Sanosuke: Tem lago aqui?

Kenshin: E q lago não é senhor Aoshi!

Aoshi:...

Não respondi apenas olhei com reprovação para o Himura. No mapa o quarto q Megume escolheu apareceu o nome dela e a pena escreveu a mesma coisa na folha de papel.

Kenshin: Eu quero esse aqui.

Megume: Esse Kenshin-chan, por q?

Kenshin: Não sei, mas eu quero esse aqui.

E voltou a acontecer à mesma coisa q aconteceu com Megume. Depois fui eu, escolhi o Quarto ao lado do de Megume, não por causa dela somente, mas porque tinha uma grande árvore de cerejeira bem na altura da sacada, dava para pegar as folhas afinal os galhos invadiam a sacada. Sano por sua vez pegou o quarto mais próximo à escada, dizia ele q se acontecesse alguma coisa era mais fácil para fugir.

Aoshi: Muito bem, agora q já escolhemos os quarto vamos separar o resto dos cômodos.

Megume: Eu fico com a sala.

Kenshin: Eu quero a cozinha.

Aoshi: Fico então com a sala de chá.

Sanosuke:...Não sou muito bem com decoração.

Megume: Todo bem Sano-kun deixe isso conosco.

Kenshin: O q falta?

Aoshi: Falta a sala principal, o terraço, a biblioteca e eu acho q só.

Megume: E a gruta?

Aoshi: Deixaremos com esta.

Megume: Muito bem eu fico com o terraço.

Kenshin: Biblioteca.

Aoshi: Sala principal. Muitos bem, vocês estão liberados para fazerem o q quiser dentro dos quarto, a única coisa q peço é q não mudem as portas de correr e o papel de arroz. Quando a você kenshin e a você Megume paço q decorem os cômodos de maneira q os deixem com ar de antigo, como aquelas casas da era Meiji...Ta bem?

Megume e Kenshin: OK.

Aoshi: Então ao trabalho.

E lá fomos nós decorar minha casa...Logo vocês saberão no q isso deu...

**Continua...**


	11. Capítulo 11

Megume: 'Kenshin-chan eu acho q o Aoshi-chan não vai gostar muito disso...'

Aoshi: O q eu não vou gos...Himura o q você pensa q esta fazendo?

Desculpem acho q me excedi novamente e esqueci de falar o q "eu não iria gosta muito"...Com eu havia dito separamos os cômodos e Kenshin tinha ficado com a sala...E eu havia deixado bem claro também q queria as salas como os cômodos da era Meiji, se eu não me enganava não havia nessa época TVs de plasma com telas planas e video-games de ultima categoria...

Aoshi: O q significa isso?

Kenshin: Bom é q...

Sanosuke: NOSSA Q BARATO...

Não Sano não estava na sala, ele estava gritando do quarto dele no andar de cima.

Megume: Esse cara tem um pulmão q bens a deus...

Kenshin: Realmente...

Aoshi: Só um galo grita tão alto assim...

Foi nesse dia q nós 3 percebemos algo incrível...Como o Sano parecia um galo, seu jeito enorme, seu cabelo espetado muito semelhante a crista de um galo e agora sua voz grave e alta como a de um galináceo q cacareja no raiar de cada dia (nossa isso foi poético)...

Aoshi: Muito bem Himura, não tente mudar de assunto...O q estas coisas estão fazendo aqui?

Kenshin: Bom é q como não coube no meu quarto eu achei q você não se incomodaria q eu colocasse aqui...

Aoshi: Como assim não coube no seu quarto?

Realmente isso é um mistério para qualquer físico...Todos os quartos eram enormes, o q Kenshin tinha colocado no quarto para não caber a TV e as outras tralhas tecnológicas q estavam na sala...

Resolvi então ir ver com meus próprios olhos o q Himura tinha posto em seu quarto. Começaremos então: um mesa de ping-pong, um GRANDE aquário salgado, duas mesas de binbolin, uma cama tri-plus de casal, perto da janela um amontoado de colchões D'água e outras coisas q prefiro nem mencionar...Mas uma coisa eu tenho q falar, uma coisa q ficou marcada no meu consciente; no canto do quarto tinha um oratório, não um mini-templo com velas, incensos e tudo o q um verdadeiro mini-templo tem direito...Mas o q me marcou de verdade foi o q Kenshin cultuava no mini-templo, enganam-se aqueles q acham q era uma pessoa querida q morreu (anjos também morrem... Dá onde q vocês acham q vem as estrelas), um santo ou algo parecido; pois pasmem, o q estava no centro daquele templo era a coleção de bonecos do Kinder -ovo...

Minha única reação foi novamente de estremo espanto, uma pergunta muito familiar invadia minha mente novamente "como, como, como..." e com a pergunta uma dor também muito familiar invadia-me...

Megume: Aoshi-chan cuidado...

Tum...Craq...Xuaaaa...

Megume: Tarde demais.

Minha situação era lastimável...Eu tinha ido de encontro com os lindos peixes de Himura...No final do meu ataque de "cozinheiro q prepara sushi" eu estava deitado no chão todo molhado, com cacos de vidro por todo lado, peixes pulando tentando sobreviver e meu habitual corte na testa, mas esse em especial estava doendo um bocado, mas só pra variar um pouco eu não tinha ferimentos só na testa minhas mãos, braços, pernas e rosto estavam cortados, todos aranhões menos o do lugar mais desprotegido do meu corpo...A testa.

Megume: Eu vou dar um jeito nisso...

Eu estava meio atordoado, mas deu pra ver a Takani-chan usar uma magia de reparo e o aquário ficar do jeito q estava antes do meu acidente.

Megume: Agora o negocio é com você...Kenshin você não se incomoda se eu sumir com suas coisas não é...Só por enquanto?

Kenshin: Ok...Só deixe o templo, por favor.

E com um movimento rápido tudo sumiu e no lugar uma cama de hospital apareceu, junto com um armário de medicamentos e uma roupa de medica na Megume...E pra completar a cena eu estava com aqueles aventais de hospital q só cobrem a parte da frente...

Megume: Vejamos...Dessa vez foi feio...

Kenshin: Como ele esta?

Megume: Tem aranhões no corpo todo, mas o q me preocupa é esse corte na testa...

Kenshin: Por que?

Megume: O corte foi profundo, entrou alguns cacos de vidro e água salgada...Esta com uma pequena infecção no local do corte...

Kenshin: E isso é grave?

Megume: Não muito, mas ele não ira conseguir fechar o ferimento sozinho.

Kenshin: Não? Mas por que?

Megume: O sal. O sal impede q nós anjos possamos realizar um feitiço de cura...

Kenshin: Mas você pode lançar um feitiço nele...

Megume: O sal anularia...

Kenshin: Nesse caso então...

Megume: Terei q usar uma técnica mortal...Vou dar alguns pontos.

Eu conseguia ouvir ao meu relatório medico só não conseguia expressar minha insatisfação...Desde de pequeno eu nunca fui amigo de coisas pontudas, quando digo coisas pontudas me refiro a agulhas em geral (de costura e de injeções). Porque, muito simples...Toda à vez q tomava uma injeção o medico **sempre** errava o alvo. Quando eu era pequeno...Bem digamos q sentei na agulha da minha avó...Esses são só alguns motivos para q eu seja um integrante ativo do movimento "Agulhas são o fim, destruam-nas antes q elas façam isso conosco".

Kenshin: Você quer dizer costurar...Igual fazemos com botões?

Megume: Não exatamente...

Kenshin: Vai doer?

Megume: Acredito q sim, até porque não poderei dar anestesia...

Kenshin: Por que?

Megume: Pois é um local muito difícil de anestesiar e também porque eu não sei como ele iria reagir.

Kenshin: Então a única coisa q você pode fazer é...

Megume: Limpar os ferimentos e costurar. Muito bem Aoshi-chan vamos começar.

Senti panos unidos tocarem minha testa, logo depois ouvi pinças e algo cair em uma tigela. Senti novamente panos úmidos tocarem minhas mãos, braços e pernas e logo uma leve ardência subiu pelo meu corpo intero...Então es q tive uma das visões mais terríveis da minha vida, vi Takani-chan se aproximar com um instrumento pontudo e prateado, deduzi ser a agulha e quando senti aquela coisa gelada tocar minha pele...DESMAIEI.

Aoshi: Onde estou?

Megume: No momento no seu quarto...

Aoshi: O q...Ai...

Megume: Pode ficar quietinho ai, você ainda não se recuperou do efeito do sal...

Aoshi: Quanto tempo eu dormi?

Megume: Umas duas horas eu acho. A sim, Kenshin-chan pediu pra avisar q já arrumou a sala do jeito q você pediu e esta muito arrependido de ter feito isso com a sua pessoa.

Ela estava apontando para o corte na minha testa, então recostei minha cabeça no travesseiro, fechei os olhos e passei a mão pela minha franja tocando de leve os pontos...

Megume: Foram 5 pontos. O resto das feridas nada q um pouco de methiolate e ban-daide não dê um jeito.

Aoshi: Obrigada.

Megume: Ora é o meu dever.

Eu agora olhava para ela q retribuía com um sorriso terno, na verdade Takani-chan parecia uma mãe ajoelhada no tufon do lado da minha cama, uma mãe preocupada com o bem estar de um filho q caio da árvore em uma peripécia.

Aoshi: Onde esta Kenshin?

Megume: No momento deve estar sentado do lado de fora do quarto, esta muito mal por ter te causado tanto transtorno.

Aoshi: E Sagara?

Megume: O Saa-chan deve ter saído para ver o jardim.

Aoshi: Saa-chan?

Eu não entendia da onde ela tinha tirando tanta intimidade para chamar o Sagara de Saa-chan...

Megume: Você ta com ciúmes?

Aoshi: E eu sou homem q fica com ciúmes!

Ta legal eu estava transbordando de ciúmes...Mas só eu sabia...Pelo menos era o q eu achava.

Megume: Você ta morrendo de ciúmes.

Aoshi: Não é pra tanto...

Megume: Ora não fique assim Aoshi-chan...Ou devo dizer Ao-kun.

Aquela raposa sedutora, ela estava se aproveitando de mim só por eu estar um momento de fraqueza física, se aquilo era um jogo ela era quem estava dando as cartas e se continuasse assim eu estaria totalmente submisso a essa raposa...Ela estava tão perto de mim q era só eu esticar os braços e poderia agarrá-la pelos ombros e beija-la novamente...

Vrush

Kenshin: Aoshi-dono...Hoooo Aoshi-dono como esta, me desculpe...Eu devia ter te obedecido e não colocado àquelas coisas na sala...

Aoshi: Kenshin ta me sufocando...

Kenshin: O desculpe, desculpe.

Kenshin estava ajoelhado aos meus pés com as mãos no rosto, parecia chorar...

Aoshi: Tudo bem, não faz mal o importante é q nada de mais grave aconteceu...

Eu passei a mão pela cabeça dele q me olhou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas...

Kenshin: Mas poderia ter acontecido...É tudo culpa minha, burro, burro, burro...

Ele batia com a palma da mão na testa, seguidas vezes, culpando-se...

Megume: Deixe o Aoshi-chan descansar agora Ken-kun...

Kenshin: Esta bem. Desculpe por tudo mesmo Aoshi-dono.

Aoshi: Não tem problema nenhum.

E os dois saíram do quarto me deixando sozinho com a luz do pôr-do-sol, o aroma das flores de cerejeiras e suas pétalas cor-de-rosa q entravam pela sacada aberta. Comecei a pensar em tudo q estava acontecendo...Isso era estranho, mas aquele cenário me fez refletir muito, mesmo com aqueles pontos na testa. Então eu levantei e fui até a sacada, fiquei a admirar a pôr-do-sol, lindo...Sentia também uma brisa de fim da tarde muito fresca bater em meu rosto fazendo meus cabelos balançarem...Caramba como eles eram grandes...

Megume: É realmente muito lindo mesmo não é?

Fiquei olhando pra ela um pouco surpreso, segundos depois recuperei minha "sanidade" e voltei a olhar o fim do pôr-do-sol...

Aoshi: Realmente. Lá no céu não conseguimos ver esse espetáculo...

Megume: Esse é um prazer q só os mortais têm, mas mesmo assim muitos deles não sabem aproveitar tal presente.

Aoshi: Não é culpa deles. Acho q no dia em q souberem q podem perder tal presente eles darão mais valor.

Os pássaros voavam em torno das árvores e Takani-chan agora estava debruçada no parapeito da sacada, de frente pra mim com um olhar doce, me olhava de cima a baixo...Eu não virei, só observava de rabo de olho, estava ficando vermelho; então virei pra ela com uma cara de "tem alguma coisa errada comigo?"...

Aoshi: A alguma coisa de errado comigo?

Megume: Não, nada mesmo...Só estava olhando como você mudou.

Aoshi: Mudei?

Megume: Há sim, acho q Himura esta fazendo bem pra você. Esta mais calmo, mais doador, mas cara-de-pau...

Aoshi: E isso é bom?

Megume: Claro! Como não seria...Aoshi-chan, posso te pedir um favor?

Aoshi: Depende...O q quer?

Megume: Me ensina a dançar tango...Há não, não faz essa cara q eu sei q você é um ótimo dançarino...

Não me olhem vocês com essa cara, eu por acaso disse alguma vez q não sabia dançar tango (eu disse q não era bom de dança...Ta legal eu tinha mentindo aquela vez, mas, bom é q, como eu posso dizer...Há vamos continuar)...

Aoshi: Takani-chan eu não dança á tanto tempo...

Megume: Tenho certeza q você pode me ensinar e alem disso você esta me devendo 3 desejos...

Aoshi: Isso é injusto...

Megume: Não é culpa minha se você aceito aumentar a aposta...

Aoshi: Você me desconcentrou de propósito.

Megume: Isso é desculpa de perdedor.

Eu estava olhando pra ela com os braços cruzados e ela me encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada e os braços na cintura...Sabia q não poderia resistir então soltei os braços e dei os ombros...

Aoshi: E não tenho outra escolha mesmo.

Megume: IIIUUUPPPPIIIII q legal...Obrigada Aoshi-chan, obrigada...

Aoshi: Takani-chan ta me enforcando...

Megume: Hó desculpe...

Aoshi: Tudo bem to ficando acostumado...

Megume: Ai Aoshi-chan só você pra me fazer rir.

Ela estava abraçada comigo agora, com um sorriso radiante q iluminava seu rosto inteiro deixando-a mais linda...

Aoshi: Você é tão linda sabia Takani-chan...

Toquei então de leve seu rosto, ela me olhou com ternura, fechou os olhos e colocou sua mão por cima da minha fazendo com q eu continua-se acariciar seu rosto. Estávamos no meio da árvore de cerejeira então uma brisa leve vez com q os galhos, nossos cabelos e roupas balançassem...Tirei minha mão de seu rosto e peguei uma pétala q voava ali perto...

Aoshi: Quando disse q faria de tudo pra te conquistar eu não estava mentindo...

Passei a pétala por seu rosto, posicionei minha mão atrás de seu ouvido e a beijei novamente. Perdi toda a noção de tempo-espaço, estava totalmente envolvido por aqueles lábios vermelhos e aquela língua penetrante...Desci meus lábios pela sua nuca e depois pelo pescoço dela, suas mãos estavam me apertando a cintura forçando meu corpo contra o dela; seus gemidos a cada toque meu fazia crescer cada vez mais minha vontade de explorar seu corpo por debaixo daqueles panos...

Megume: Ao-kun...

Estava quase tirando o ultimo botão da blusa dela quando sinto uma dor muito forte e logo depois desmaiei novamente.

Aoshi: MEGUMEEEEE!

Kenshin: ESTA NO BANHEROOOOO!

Ainda meio atordoado percebi q estava deitado no tufon, com Kenshin do meu lado me olhando com espantado...

Aoshi: O q aconteceu?

Kenshin: Você gritou pela Megume-dono e eu respondi q ela estava no banheiro.

DÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ

Aoshi: O q aconteceu antes deu gritar pela Takani-chan?

Kenshin: Bom...eu não sei.

Aoshi: Não sabe?

Kenshin: É. Eu vim aqui depois de ouvir a Megume-dono gritar por socorro, quando cheguei você estava caído na sacada e a Megume-dono tentando te puxar pra dentro.

Aoshi: Só isso?

Kenshin: É...Por que, aconteceu alguma coisa a mais entre você e ela?

Fiquei olhando Himura com os olhos arregalados, como ele poderia saber? Minha única opção foi...

Aoshi: Ai minha cabeça...Himura q horas são?

Kenshin: Não muda de assunto Aoshi-dono!

Megume: Aoshi-chan q bom q acordou!

Ignorei as promessas de raios e trovões de Kenshin e olhei para Megume. Estava esboçando um sorriso meio sem graça q apenas eu percebi...

Megume: Ken-kun, por favor, vá chamar Saa-chan para jantar sim.

Kenshin saio batendo os pés e esbravejando, Megume estava quase indo atrás dele quando chamei...Ela ficou parada na porta de costas pra mim...

Aoshi: Desculpa Takani-chan em não queria, alias eu queria...mas é q você..Eu...nós...

Megume: Quando você disse q gostava de mim era de verdade ou você só sente um desejo?

Aoshi: Por que você duvida da minha palavra?

Ela não me respondeu por um momento, depois virou pra mim com um grande sorriso no rosto, mas dava pra ver seus olhos cheios D'Água...

Megume: Hoje vai ter onigiri, salmão e tofu pro jantar.

Aoshi: Eu já vou descer.

Ela virou e saio rapidamente, então eu me dirigi até a parede e ia começar a bater a cabeça tentando pensar no q eu havia feito de errado (já q bater com a mão não tava adiantando...) quando me lembrei do corte da testa e consegui me controlar...

Aoshi: Há Megume o q ta acontecendo com você afinal?

Sanosuke: Já passou pela sua cabeça q ela ta magoada ou com medo...

Fiquei petrificado, com muita dificuldade me virei e dei de cara com Sanosuke escalando a árvore de cerejeira, ele estava um pouco acima da minha sacada tentando se equilibrar em um grande galho.

Aoshi: Sanosuke saia imediatamente daí...

Sanosuke: Olha aqui eu não sou mais nenhuma criança pra você ficar me mandando desce da árvore!

Aoshi: Mas o q você ta tentando fazer?

Sanosuke: Pegar aquela for ali Oooo...

Ele apontava para o ultimo galho da árvore, um galho isolado onde se encontrava uma única flor sozinha, perfeita...Bom como era de ser Sanosuke estava quase caindo do galho, mas por sorte conseguiu se equilibrar e voltara a subir...

Aoshi: Sano cuidado...

Sanosuke: Para de perturbar e vai vê se descobre por q a Megu-chan não ta querendo ceder.

Crack...Tum. Sano estava no chão estatelado...O galho q ele tinha se pendurado não agüentou o seu peso e quebrou em dois derrubando Sanosuke...

Horas depois...

Aoshi: Muito bom esse jantar Takani-chan.

Kenshin: Uma delicia.

Megume: Há parem, estou ficando com vergonha...Aoshi-chan como esta sua testa?

Aoshi: Esta quase melhor.

Megume: E você seu grande galo estúpido...Galináceos não sabem voar sabia!

Sanosuke: Ora sua grande raposa asquerosa...

Tum

Sanosuke: Ai minha perna.

Megume: Isso é pra você aprender a me respeitar.

Sanosuke estava totalmente engessado, ele estava deitado em uma maca com os braços e pernas presas por fios em canos encima da cama...Parecia coisa de desenho animado...

Aoshi: Por q esta tão brava com Sanosuke Takani-chan?

Megume: Eu só estou boba com a estupidez desse galo!

Sanosuke: Eu não bato em mulheres, mas faria uma exceção pra você sua raposa...

Megume: Ora cale a boca senão fica sem jantar.

E os gritos continuaram, Kenshin tentava apartar a briga e eu nem prestava mais atenção nos três, estava mais preocupado com o Moti q viria de sobremesa...

**Continua...**


	12. Capítulo 12

Kenshin: Olha q noite linda!

Sanosuke: Ei Megu-chan tem Sakê ai?

Megume: Eu não só sua empregada pra ficar te servindo Sakê!

Kenshin: Huuummmm...Que cheirinho bom, o q é Megume-dono?

Megume: É bolo de chocolate.

Aoshi: Posso dizer com certeza q o bolo de chocolate da Takani-chan é um dos melhores q já provei.

Estávamos todos sentados no terraço, uma noite linda de primavera, fresca, estrelada, limpa, com uma linda lua nova acompanhada de vaga-lumes á "dançar" por entre plantas e árvores. Eu estava sentado na copa de uma grande árvore, de frente pra vigília onde se encontrava Himura, sentado olhando para o prato de bolo q Takani-chan trazia da cozinha, Sano estava em uma cadeira de rodas com um soro do lado (na minha opinião o soro era só um jeito da Takani-chan tirar um barato da cara dele)...

Megume: Toma Aoshi-chan, o seu pedaço de bolo.

Aoshi: Obrigado.

Ela tinha vindo até a árvore só pra me trazer um pedaço de bolo! Que felicidade...

Megume estava com um sorriso inocente no rosto, com o prato de bolo nas mãos. Eu esbocei um sorriso muito calmo e grato, peguei o prato de um jeito q minhas mãos tocaram nas dela...Conclusão: Takani-chan ficou tão vermelha quanto um tomate!

Kenshin: Esse bolo ta muito bom!

Sanosuke: Eu agradeço se alguém, por caridade, me servir um pedaço de bolo.

Megume: Aoshi-chan não tem Sakê, mas eu posso te servir um pouco de chá?

Aoshi: Aceitaria com muito prazer.

Megume então me serviu um copo de chá como aquelas geishas faziam antigamente...Ela estava com um lindo kimono branco com borboletas bordadas nas bordas e nas mangas, seu cabelo estava solto e com a franja na frente do rosto.

Sanosuke: Pra ele "cê" serve Sakê, né sua raposa!

Megume: Duas coisa: não é Sakê, é chá. E eu sirvo chá pra quem eu quiser e você não tem nada a ver com isso seu galo idiota!

Aoshi: (risos baixos)

Megume: Do q você esta rindo.

Ela estava tão vermelha quanto antes, mas agora era de raiva...Eu não consegui controlar minhas risadas, ver a Megume, "uma anja" tão calma, estressada por causa de um humano...Era cômico demais.

Aoshi: Ora ora parece q vamos ter uma chuva por ai.

Megume: Não tente fugir da minha pergunta Aoshi!

Eu estava de pé, com uma das mãos no bolso e outra caçando a cabeça olhando o céu, com uma cara muito inocente por sinal...Parecia um cara totalmente despreocupando...Sim eu fingi não entender a pergunta da Takani-chan, e com a cara mas lavada do mundo...

Aoshi: Perguntou alguma coisa Takani-chan?

Ela me olhou com ódio, levantou com um pulo e batendo os pés e saio MUITO brava...Eu continuava com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada...

Megume: Aoshi seu...aahrhh...

E lá se vai a senhorita q eu deixei estressada...Resolvi continuar com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada...

Sanosuke: Desse jeito você nunca vai pra frente...

Aoshi: O q quer dizer com isso?

Sanosuke: Ora não se faça de desentendido, "cê" sabe muito bem o q eu to querendo dizer.

Agora não era mais hora da minha cara de "oro", então resolvi voltar ao meu aspecto normal...

Sanosuke: Acho q você devia se desculpar com ela.

Aoshi: Tem razão, mas é q eu não pude resistir...Sabe como é difícil provoca-la?

Sanosuke:...Não.

Aoshi: Entendo.

Sanosuke: Bom eu já vo dormir, afinal eu não vo conseguir comer nenhum pedaço de bolo e nem tomar Sakê mesmo.

Aoshi: Por favor, Himura ajude o Sano a se deitar sim.

Kenshin: Claro. Há senhor Aoshi eu só queria dizer q a Megume-dono preza muito a sua amizade, acho q ela ficaria muito triste se perde-la...

Aoshi: Obrigada pelo aviso Kenshin.

E lá se foram eles dormir (eu acho), quanto a mim fiquei um pouco mais de tempo na vigília, estava realmente uma noite linda, nem parecia q estávamos no meio de um centro urbano poluído e barulhento...

Aoshi: É vem chuva por ai, espero q ela traga boas energias.

Sim ia chover, mas não um pé D'água e sim aquelas chuvas de primavera gostosas, q refrescam tudo e são ótimas para tomar um banho de chuva...Eu estava subindo para meu quarto, precisava de um banho urgente...Tirei a roupa, entrei embaixo do chuveiro e pus-me a pensar nas palavras de Sano antes de cair da árvore..."Já passou pela sua cabeça q ela ta magoada ou com medo...", o q será q tinha acontecido com ela pra ficar desse jeito? Por q ela estava tão pé atrás comigo? Será q foi algum amor do passado? Será q ela ainda gosta do Hiko?

Aoshi: Háááááá...Quantas perguntas sem respostas!

"Quando você disse q gostava de mim era de verdade ou você só sente um desejo?..."...Será q o q eu sentia por ela era amor mesmo ou era somente desejo?...NÃO, ta certo q eu tava necessitado, mas eu estava novamente apaixonado por ela, disso eu tinha certeza (tinha e tenho até hoje)...

Logo depois eu tinha terminado meu banho, estava chovendo então coloquei um kimono e fiquei olhando a janela. Não sei se vocês lembram q eu disse que as sacadas eram todas juntas, pois bem quando eu estava olhando me deparo com Takani-chan na sacada, tomando chuva, parada, olhando pros pés, parecendo estar em transe...

Aoshi: Takani-chan você esta bem?

Ela me olhou assustada, mas depois começou a sorrir como uma criança travessa...Para minha surpresa ela veio na minha direção me puxando para fora da proteção do meu quarto...

Megume: Aoshi-chan você vai tomar banho de chuva comigo...

Aoshi: Não pêra ai...Megume me larga!

Megume: Não mesmo, você vai tomar um banho de chuva comigo sim!

Quando me dei conta estava na beira do lago, meio sem entender o q tinha acontecido estava olhando a Takani-chan brincar de pular de poça em poça como uma criança na chuva...

Megume: Há não Aoshi-chan, você não vai ficar parado ai só me olhando...Vem dança comigo!

Suas roupas molhadas grudavam no corpo, modelando-a...Como as roupas eram brancas então estavam quase transparentes, mas ela não parecia se incomodar com isso, parecia apenas querer lavar sua alma de alguma impureza. Ela então me agarrou pela cintura e começou a tentar me levar no ritmo de uma valsa improvisada (ela tava cantando)...

Aoshi: Você quer dançar valsa?

Megume: Tanto faz, eu só quero dançar!

Aoshi: Então esta bem. Madame me concede essa dança?

Megume: Com todo o prazer.

Resolvi entrar na brincadeira, me curvei e agi como um verdadeiro cavalheiro do século XIX, e ela retribuiu fazendo o mesmo. Beijei sua mão, coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e comecei a leva-la em outra valsa improvisada (dessa vez era q estava cantando)...Dançamos um pouco, ela estava muito feliz e eu também, até q senti uma imensa vontade de gira-la e foi isso q fiz; Agarrei sua cintura e comecei a rodar, no começo ela ficou assustada, mas depois se soltou, abriu os braços e soltou as pernas, ela parecia aquelas crianças q os pais seguram os braços e começam a girar, e girar, e girar...Eu estava perdendo as forças e girava cada vez mais fraco; fui parando, parando, parando. Ela ainda estava de olhos fichados, ainda de braços aberto deixando a chuva molhar seu rosto, seu peso estava todo em meus braços...Como ela era linda, naquela noite em especial tinha uma energia muito pura emanando dela, uma energia q só sentimos em uma criança pura e feliz...

Aoshi: Você parece uma criança sabia.

Ela então pareceu despertar de um transe, ainda sorrindo ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e me disse com um sorriso malicioso...

Megume: Eu só muito mais q uma criança e nós dois sabemos muito bem disso.

Ela agora tinha a boca muito perto da minha, soprava um ar quente em mim, me provocando...Eu ia beija-la quando ela desvia os lábios e me beija o nariz.

Megume: Nós dois sabemos q não somos mais crianças, sabemos muito bem os sentimentos q causamos um no outro e em outras pessoas quando queremos, mas antes de nos entregarmos totalmente a qualquer sentimento, seja ele desejo ou algo mais, temos q ter as idéias bem claras na mente...Sei q isso nesse momento é uma coisa difícil de se alcançar.

Aoshi: Você esta falando só por você, porque eu tenho minhas idéias bem claras e sei bem o q quero.

Megume: Tem certeza?

Agora eu olhava direto nos olhos dela, com uma cara de serio, estava disposto a provar a ela q a amava de verdade, só não sabia como ainda...Então passei a mão pelo seu rosto e dei um beijei estalado na sua bochecha...Confesso q ela me olhou surpresa e em eu tinha entendido exatamente o q tinha feito...

Aoshi: Eu vou provar a você o q cinto de verdade, vai ver.

Megume:...-Aat chi-...

Aoshi: Melhor entrarmos...Farei um chá pra você.

Megume: Obrigada.

Nós estávamos indo quando ela me abraçou, a única coisa q fiz foi colocar meu braço em torno dela carinhosamente, ela por sua vez recostou a cabeça no meu ombro...

Aoshi: Toma se enxuga e sente ai...

Megume: E você não vai se secar?

Aoshi: As damas primeiro.

Megume: Se for por falta de toalhas eu posso dar um jeito.

Começou a ter uma chuva diferente dentro de casa, uma chuva de toalhas...De todas as cores, formas, tamanhos, bordadas e lisas, macias e ásperas...Todas as formas mesmo.

Aoshi: Obrigada, ficarei com essa aqui.

Megume: Como quiser.

Peguei uma branca com um bordado bem pequeno, macia, então todas as toalhas brilharam e se transformarão em pétalas de rosa vermelha q começaram a gira com pequeno moinho de vento, e depois sumiram.

Aoshi: Legal, gostei.

Megume: Obrigada pelo elogio.

Aoshi: Agora q a senhorita esta seca vista esse roupão e me espere aqui. Coberta!

Megume: Há...Muito linda essa coberta.

Aoshi: Muito bem, agora se troque enquanto eu preparo o chá...Há sim, quando voltar, gostaria ver você de coberta ouviu mocinha!

Megume: Não me trate como uma criança...

Aoshi: Desculpe, vou refazer minha frase...Quando voltar ESPERO q você estava trocada e de coberta...Melhorou?

Megume: Vê se não demora pra voltar...

Eu apenas ri e fechei a divisão da sala com a cozinha...Sim eu tinha trocado minhas roupas por magia (vocês queriam o q, q eu me resfria-se...Não respondam se não quiserem sofrer depois). Comecei a preparar o chá, de erva doce pra acalmar os nervos e dormir melhor...Coloquei em um bule e levei para sala, quando entrei vi Takani-chan de joelhos de frente pra mesa, enrolada na coberta, quase dormindo...

Aoshi: O chá...Espero q goste.

Megume: Ouvi muito sobre seu chá...

Aoshi: Degustar meu chá é um prazer q poucos podem ter.

Megume: Nossa q quente...

Aoshi: Esta do seu agrado, milady?

Megume: Sim, esta ótimo...Só meio quente.

Aoshi: Sabe o q ia bem agora, umas bolachinhas de leite...Uma receita de família.

Estalei os dedos e uma nuvem branca apareceu, eu coloquei minha mão embaixo da nuvem e...

Aoshi: Não ficaria bom se você não assoprasse...Poderia fazer as honras?

Ela rio e assoprou a nuvem, e em seu lugar apareceu uma bandeja com muitos biscoitos. Cordialmente ofereci um a ela.

Megume: Realmente muito bom não sabia q cozinhava tão bem.

Aoshi: Tem muita coisa q você não sabe sobre mim.

Megume: Verdade?

Aoshi: Ora, claro q sim!

Megume: Estou curiosa para descobrir tudo então.

Aoshi: Tudo ao seu tempo.

Ela deixou o copo de chá lado e se deitou no meu colo...

Megume: Eu espero ter tempo suficiente pra descobrir tudo q não sei sobre você.

Não resisti e comecei a lhe fazer cafuné na cabeça, ela fechou os olhos e dormiu no meu colo, então eu disse baixinho:

Aoshi: Eu espero ter tempo pra poder descobrir tudo sobre mim mesmo e sobre você.

Ficamos ali por algum tempo, então com cuidado peguei Takani-chan no colo e a levei para se quarto...

Megume: Obrigada e durma bem Aoshi-chan.

Aoshi: Você não estava dormindo?

Megume: Não.

Aoshi: E você me fez te trazer até aqui no colo sendo q estava acordada?

Megume: É.

Aoshi:...

Me virei e fui para meu quarto, deitei e dormi...Um sono tão pesado q nem me lembro q sonhei. No dia seguinte fui despertado por um berro do andar de baixo, fui correndo pensando q tinha acontecido alguma coisa com Takani-chan (afinal o berro parecia de uma mulher)...Chegando lá me deparo com Himura em cima da mesa (casa do jeito da era Meiji lembram... Mesa baixa, sem cadeiras...)...

Kenshin: Tem alguma coisa ali!

Eu sabia o q estava acontecendo, só não queria acreditar...

Aoshi: Foi você q gritou?

Kenshin: Foi...Foi sim! Por favor, Aoshi-dono tirar aquele treco dali!

Aoshi: Tirar o q?

Kenshin: EU NÃO SEI...MAS TIRA LOGO!

Resolvi ir ver o q era tão assustador assim...Tirei então de traz da bancada um rato...

Aoshi: Você ta com medo de um rato?

Tum...

Aoshi: Vou aceitar isso como um sim.

Kenshin tinha desmaiado. Resolvi então olhar mais de perto o rato q segurava pelo rabo...Ele parecia engessado...

Aoshi: Olha um rato engessado...Nossa nunca vi um rato engessado...Pêra ai, não existe rato engessado?

Megume: Aoshi-chan q bom q você achou o Saa-chan. Nossa q susto q levei, achei q tinha acontecido alguma coisa ruim com ele...

Aoshi: E virar um rato já não é ruim?

Megume: Não...Seria se ele encontra o gato selvagem q vi andando por aqui. Saa-chan você vai ficar sem gira-sol hoje...Quem mandou escapar da gaiola.

Eu ainda estava tentando entender o q estava acontecendo...Megume tinha transformado o Sagara em rato, colocado ele em uma gaiola e o deixaria sem sementes de gira-sol...

Aoshi: Você poderia me explicar o q esta acontecendo?

Megume: Claro...É o seguinte: Hoje eu acordei e fui tomar banho para relaxar um pouco, quando percebi q Saa-chan estava me espiando...Não pensei duas vezes e o transformei em um rato de estimação pra mim.

Aoshi: Como assim...Só um rato...Isso não é justo, quando eu fiz isso você colocou uma nuvem de raios enfeitiçada na minha cola...Levei dois meses pra me livrar dela!

Megume: Ora Aoshi-chan você é diferente, eu te conhecia há mais tempo.

Bela época aquela tirando é claro as perseguições incontroláveis, os traumas permanentes, as idas ao hospital devido a ferimentos q prefiro não mencionar etc etc etc...Bom eu não podia deixar aquilo continuar daquele jeito, transformei Sagara em humano de novo, ouvi Takani-chan reclamar e preparei meu café-da-manhã...Aquele dia seria mais um dia incrivelmente medonho e constrangedor...

**Continua...**


	13. Capítulo 13

Como havia dito meu dia seria muito MEDONHO E TERRIVELMENTE ASSUSTADOR (pelo menos pra mim). Eu acordei naquela manhã quente com o pressentimento de estar esquecendo algo...Depois do café fui até a sala escrever á Misao pedindo minha agenda (a maldita da agenda tinha um dispositivo q impedia o tele-transporte por magia...). Quando entro na sala sinto um fedor familiar, uma fumaça tomava conta do cômodo inteiro, uma fumaça q entrava pelas narinas e fazia engasgar...Era fumaça de cigarro...Mas não um cigarro qualquer, aquele em especifico me fazia enjoar mais q os outros, e apenas uma pessoa no mundo, submundo e no céu tinha tal fumo...

Saitou: Grande chifrinho...Como vai sua galha?

Saito...Eu ainda me pergunto se aquilo era um pesadelo ou minha casa tinha submergido aos domínios do inferno enquanto eu tomava café.

Aoshi: O q você esta fazendo aqui!

Saitou: Eu estava no meu horário de almoço quando decidi vir te fazer um favor.

Aoshi: Não preciso de qualquer favor seu!

Saitou: Mesmo se for pra te lembrar uma coisa...Sei bem q você nuca teve uma boa memória, e as coisas devem ter piorado com a Rosi...

Pena q Saitou era tão bom na espada quanto eu, do contrario ele já teria voltado pro inferno, mas dessa vez sem corpo, sem alma e SEM VIDA!

Aoshi: Você, por favor, não se incomode com minha "falta de memória" e saia imediatamente dessa casa!

Saitou: Você esta desbocado hén...Gostei, finalmente esta virando um homem de verdade!

Aoshi: Não tente me enquadrar no seu modelo de "homem" perfeito...Estou muito melhor sem ele.

Saitou: Ainda acho q se você tive-se seguido meus conselhos ainda teria Rosi do lado, de manhã e de noite.

A fumaça estava aumentando, Saitou agora estava sentado confortavelmente um trono de veludo vermelho sangue...Eu estava andando um lado pro outro, impaciente.

Aoshi: O q você quer afinal?

Saitou: Te lembrar q amanhã é aniversario da Megume...Pela sua cara suponho q tenha realmente esquecido.

Era isso q havia esquecido; o aniversario da Megume...Cai sentado no tufon...Estava atordoado com a fumaça e a idéia de ter lembrado uma coisa tão importante como essa (alem do medo de ser morto pela Takani-chan, por que, se tinha uma coisa q ela odiava era q esquecessem seu aniversario)...

Saitou: Nossa...Olha q horas são, tenho q ir...Até chifrinho, espero o convite da festa.

Aoshi: Q festa?

Saitou: HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ sempre bem humorado o chifrinho...Eu to falando da festa da Megume...Melhor eu ir.

Ainda não tinha caído a ficha q quem organizaria a festa seria EU. Confesso q a saída de Saitou é bem apropriada...Com a fumaça ele criou uma fenda dimensional sumindo a travez do buraco de fumaça sumindo assim com a toxina e com sua presença inoportuna.

Megume: Aoshi-chan esta ai, vim perguntar o q vai...Esta com algum problema Aoshi-chan?

Aoshi:..

Megume: O Saitou este aqui não é!

Aoshi: Como você sabe?

Megume: Tem fuligem no tufon, e você esta com uma cara muito abatida...

Aoshi: Megume o q você gostaria de ganhar de aniversario?

Megume: Não gosto de pedir presentes...Mas, por que a pergunta?

Aoshi: Curiosidade...Simples e pura curiosidade.

Eu estava perdido (aterrorizado pra ser mais exato). Digamos q nunca fui bom em organizar festas com um mês de antecedência, imagine com menos de 24 horas! Só tinha uma escolha...e isso me assustava muito mesmo!

Minutos depois:

Misao: Deixa ver se entendi...Você quer q eu a grande, linda, maravilhosa, inteligente...

Aoshi: Menos Misao.

Misao: Como eu ia dizendo, você quer q eu prepare uma festa de arromba em menos de 24 horas?

Aoshi: Tirando a parte do "arromba" é isso mesmo.

Misao: E o q eu ganho com isso?

Aoshi: Mais um item na sua lista de boas ações, a satisfação de ter ajudado alguém desesperando...

Misao: Se for só isso q tem a oferecer eu vou pegar o meu caminho.

Aoshi: E um acréscimo no final do mês.

Misao: Agora esta falando minha língua...Quando quer q eu comece?

Aoshi: Imediatamente!

Para quem não esta entendendo nada eu irei explicar. Uma das qualidades dela era conseguir realizar façanhas impossíveis (sem falar q as melhores festas do céu tinham o dedo ou a mão inteira dela)...Depois do meu "imediatamente" uma nuvem roxa com cheiro de uva envolveu Misao; quando esta se dissipou ela estava vestida com um terno feminino escuro, cabelo preso em um coque e algumas mechas soltas, meia calça preta e sapatos altos, com um óculos quase caindo do nariz e segurando uma prancheta; ela parecia uma empresaria bem sucedidas de filmes americanos...Fiquei de boca aberta (ela estava maravilhosa e essa era a verdade, fazer o q)...

Misao: Chefinho, temos pouco tempo para preparar tudo, então vê se para de babar por mim e me responde essas perguntas.

Aoshi: Há! Disse alguma coisa Misao?

Misao: Responde isso aqui enquanto eu dou uma volta na propriedade pra ver o melhor lugar pra receber os convidados.

Aoshi: Há ta.

Falar q eu estava babando pela Misao era exagero dela, eu não estava babando, estava apenas admirando e pensando como a Takani-chan ficaria com tal vestes (para o governo dos hentais de plantão eu não estava tendo pensamentos devassos...Talvez só um pouquinho, mais um pouquinho mesmo!)

Aoshi: Misao só toma cuidado pra não ser vista pela Megume...

Misao: Festa surpresa né! Deixa eu ti falar q isso saio de moda a um milênio, mas se você quer então ta.

E ela sumiu (feitiço de invisibilidade), então eu olhei o papel q ela me mandou responder:

1-quem é a (o) aniversariante?

2-quantos anos vai fazer?

3-Vai querer uma festa temática?

4-roupa q gostaria de usar em especial?

Tinha realmente muitas perguntas (por volta de umas 70), mas o q mais me chamou a tenção foi as perguntas a partir do numero 50...

50-se o aniversariante for homem, bonito, solteiro e não gay, por favor, as ultimas 20 questões são muito importantes:

51-seu tipo de mulher perfeita?

52-seus gostos favoritos?

53-seus pratos favoritos?

54-prefere mulheres mais novas ou mais velhas?

55-as características principais de uma mulher par você são:

Prefiro não mencionar o resto das questões...Bom, depois q terminei o "quiz de perguntas de Misao" (era esse o titulo das perguntas...Sim o questionário tinha titulo) tinha um outro problema nas mãos...O presente.

Aoshi: Ai caramba...O q eu vou dar pra ela?

Kenshin: Q tal uma coleção de bonecas de porcelana.

Aoshi: Não muito caro...KENSHIN...

Sim eu tinha levado outro susto, não q eu já não estivesse acostumado com as aparições dele, mas esse dia eu estava mentalmente abalado (a aparição de Saitou e seu apelido mesquinho, o aniversario da Megume q eu havia esquecido, ter q contratar minha própria assistente para organizar uma festa pra mim)...

Kenshin: Te assustei?

DÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ

Aoshi: To ficando acostumado.

Kenshin: Desculpe...Bom mais como eu ia dizendo acho q Megume-dono iria gostar muito de uma coleção de bonecas de porcelana chinesa.

Aoshi: Mas é tão caro, eu não tenho salário pra cobrir tal presente.

Kenshin: Então por q não faz em forma de dobraduras?

Aoshi: Porque eu sou uma negação em qualquer coisa manual, inclusive dobraduras.

Ele me lançou um olhar muito superior, como o q Maomé lançou ao escravo q duvidou quando ele disse q abriria do mar com um cajado e o poder da mente...(isso aconteceu de verdade, minha mãe estava lá e me contou...).

Kenshin: Creio q agora eu poderei compensar todos os transtorno q te causei durante esse tempo.

Aoshi: Faria isso pra mim?

Kenshin: Não.

Aoshi: Como assim não?

Kenshin: Eu vou te ensinar a fina arte da dobradura, vou te ajudar a faze-las, mas não farei isso para você.

Aoshi: Olha só Kenshin eu só tenho algumas horas...Não consegui aprender a fazer um barquinho de papel em 280 anos, não vou aprender a fazer uma coleção de bonecas de porcelana chinesa em poucas horas!

Kenshin: Mas nesses 280 anos você não tinha um professor como eu pra te ajudar e ensinar.

Eu estava tão preocupado com tudo isso q havia esqueci de perguntar a Kenshin como ele sabia q o presente era para Takani-chan...

Aoshi: Kenshin...

Kenshin: Se você quer saber como eu descobri q o presente era para Megume-dono, bom eu ouvi a sua conversa com o Senhor Saitou e com a Senhorita Misao.

Aoshi: Você o q!

Kenshin: Foi sem querer, eu estava passando e acabei ouvindo, sabe como é, as paredes de papel de arroz não são boas pra conter conversas e sons.

Tava ai a resposta q eu queria...

Aoshi: Onde esta a Takani-chan?

Kenshin: Ela saio depois de "terminar" o almoço, não disse pra onde ia. Então vamos começar, não temos muito tempo.

Aoshi: A claro, mas antes eu queria tirar umas medidas.

Kenshin: Medidas?

Aoshi: Sim, já q vamos fazer por q não personalizar e colocar no quarto dela. Poderia fazer isso pra mim Kenshin?

Kenshin: De q parede?

Aoshi: Deixo isso com você.

Kenshin: Estarei de volta em 5 minutos.

Beleza, menos problemas, tinha quem organizasse a festa pra mim, o presente já estava a caminho só faltava uma coisa...Descobrir por q da sensação de estar esquecendo algo.

Misao: Bingo! Chefinho, chefinho já sei, descobri, tive uma idéia genial!

Misao entrou saltitante como uma gazela na sala, e abraçando-me pelo pescoço começou a girar...Nisso em quase cai pra traz de novo...

Aoshi: Prometo te ouvir se você parar de gritar.

Misao: É q é tão excitante.

Aoshi: O q?

Misao: Minha idéia...Vai ser uma grande festa, inesquecível, a si vai...

Aoshi: E qual seria essa idéia?

Misao: Isso é surpresa...

Ela me falou isso com a língua pra fora, olhos serrados, dedo indicador apontado pra cima, mão na cintura e corpo pra frente como animes q ficam felizes e tem como objetivo deixar os outros curiosos (familiar não acham)...Depois disso Misao me deu um beijo estalado no rosto e sumiu no meio de uma nuvem de fumaça rosa com cheiro de chiclete...

Aoshi: Ela tem uma nuvem para cada ocasião?

Kenshin: Pronto Aoshi-dono, já tirei as medidas. Esta pronto para começar as aulas praticas de dobraduras?

Aoshi: Ok, vamos começar então. Precisamos de papel, q tal olharmos nos folhetos da papelaria Nuvens...

Kenshin: Papeis da Nuvens...Nossa q chique.

Aoshi: Vamos olhar o folheto.

Materializei então em folheto em papel reciclado, todo enfeitado e com o nome "nuvens" em alto relevo em cima do folheto. Para quem não sabe Nuvens é a maior e mais chique papelaria dos céus, você encontra todo o tipo de papel lá e os de dobradura são maravilhosos...Confesso q lá é tudo muito caro, mas eu tinha desconto na loja e como precisaríamos de muitos papeis...

Kenshin: Eu estava pensando Aoshi-dono, como pretende fazer o altar?

Aoshi: Q altar?

Kenshin: Onde ficaram os bonecos de Origami, não vai me dizer q quer fazer de papel também!

Aoshi: E por q não?

Kenshin: Porque ira voar.

Aoshi: Então o q sugere?

Kenshin: Madeira, pedra talvez, mas madeira pintada de preto seria ideal.

Aoshi: Então ta, um altar de madeira preta saindo pra amanhã.

Kenshin: Então, posso fazer o pedido dos papeis?

Aoshi: Já escolheu?

Kenshin: Sim, são esses aqui.

Pedi o celular de Kenshin emprestado (afinal, pra variar eu tinha perdido o meu) e fiz o pedido dos papeis, minha conversa com a assistente foi bem curta...

Lilá: Papelaria Nuvens o melhor papel do céu, em q posso servir?

Aoshi: Gostaria de fazer uma encomenda, papeis de Origami.

Lilá: Quais seriam?

Aoshi: Um bloquinho de cada, no tamanho padrão. Vocês entregam no plano mortal não é?

Lilá: Um pedido desses entregamos até no submundo.

Trocadilho imbecil, cada coisa q a gente ouve...

Aoshi: Poderia ser muito rápido?

Lilá: Estará ai em 5 minutos ou menos. Forma de pagamento?

Aoshi: Deposita na conta do senhor Hajime Saitou.

Lilá: Esta bem, tenha um bom dia.

Aoshi: Eu terei.

Mais é claro q eu tinha (e tenho) uma boa conta nessa loja, mas isso sairia tão caro q nem minha conta conseguiria cobrir, já a conta do Saitou...(Vingança é um prato q se come calmamente e saboreando). 5 minutos depois:

Sanosuke: OOO Aoshi, tem um cara com um monte de caixas querendo falar com você.

Aoshi: Deve ser os papeis...

Soujirou: Você é o senhor Aoshi (...olhar sobrenome)?

Aoshi: Sou sim.

Soujirou: Encomenda pra o senhor...Assine aqui.

Aoshi: E te conheço, você é o cara do sedex!

Soujirou: Não, esse era meu irmão mais novo...Mas você deve ser o cara de quem ele falou...

Aoshi: Ele falou de mim?

Soujirou: Há sim, disse q daria tudo pra ter uma foto sua.

Aoshi: Nossa serio.

Soujirou: É sim, pra mostrar pra sobrinha dele dizendo: "Se você não tomar o remédio esse cara vai vir te pegar!"

Aoshi: Ta na hora de você ir...Até.

Eu ainda iria descobrir o sobrenome dessa família e joga-la pela janela, um por um...

Aoshi: São muitas caixas mesmo.

Sanosuke: Vai querer ajuda?

Aoshi: Não obrigada, nada q um pouco de magia não resolva.

Sanosuke: O q tem nas caixas?

Aoshi: São para o presente da Megume.

Sanosuke: Algum motivo especial?

Aoshi: Tirando q amanhã é aniversario dela, não.

Sanosuke: Então amanhã é aniversario da raposa...Hunnnn, ótima oportunidade pra me vingar dela...Tenho pouco tempo...

E ele saio planejando alguma coisa, parecia tramar algo diabólico, quando ele foi embora senti um frio muito grande na espinha...Bom tratei de pegar as caixas e voltei para sala onde o "professor" iria me ajudar a fazer o presente da Takani-chan.

Abrir as caixas, escolhemos os papeis, separar tudo e então começamos. Kenshin tinha uma incrível habilidade com o papel, a tesoura e a cola, eu ficava admirado com a agilidade com q ele fazia cada parte da boneca...Enquanto a mim, fiquei olhando de boca aberta...

Aoshi: Como você aprendeu a fazer isso?

Kenshin: É q eu sempre fugia dos treinos e aulas q meus pais faziam eu freqüentar, aprendi meio q sozinho a fazer essas dobraduras.

Aoshi: Meio q sozinho?

Kenshin: Eu tinha um amigo, um senhor muito simpático...Ele vivia sozinho em uma casa mal cuidada, cheia de grama e capim...Ele me ensinou muita coisa...

Aoshi: Você gostava dele?

Kenshin: Gostar é pouco...Ele foi o primeiro amigo q eu tive. Lembro-me quando ele me ensinou a fazer minha primeira dobradura.

E ele me contou: Foi um dia de veraneio, não muito quente nem muito frio, Kenshin tinha acabado de chegar na casa do senhor Kamiya q o recebeu com um grande sorriso como fazia todas às vezes...

Sr. Kamiya: Esta fugindo de q aula hoje Kenshin?

Kenshin: Da aula de arquitetura.

Sr. Kamiya: Você não tem jeito mesmo não é Kenshin. Espere aqui, tem uma coisa q eu quero te mostrar.

Ele entrou na pequenina casa de madeira, Himura sentou-se em um banco meio quebrado q estava no jardim sob alguns bambu-mussô...O jardim era muito rústico assim como a casa do Sr. Kamiya, mas de alguma maneira aquilo era tão aconchegante como um abraço de mãe. O senhor de cabelos branco agora voltava com uma bandeja de prata muito velha, sobre esta um bule branco e duas xícaras fazendo par entre si.

Kenshin: É chá?

Sr. Kamiya: O estomago desse velho só pode com chá meu filho.

Kenshin: Chá verde?

Sr. Kamiya: Não de Camomila.

Kenshin: E o q o senhor quer me mostrar?

Depois de um longo e comprido gole, Sr. Kamiya levantou o dedo e com muita dificuldade se curvou pegando um bauzinho escondido ao lado do banco, nos arbustos.

Kenshin: O q é isso?

Sr. Kamiya: São os meus tesouros...Lembranças valiosas de dias muito especiais. Quando ficamos velhos as lembranças são a única coisa q nós consola, a lembrança e a esperança de encontrar um menino igual a você para fazer companhia...

Kenshin: Você fala como se tivesse sido abandonado...

Sr. Kamiya: Bom não é hora de se lamentar...Olha é isso aqui q eu queria te mostrar.

Com as mãos tremulas Sr. Kamiya pegou na caixinha um pequeno Tsuru, meio amarelado por causa da ação do tempo; mas mesmo amassado e amarelo esse grou tinha uma magia especial.

Kenshin: Q lindo.

Sr. Kamiya: Sim, esse Tsuru é muito especial pra mim.

Kenshin: Eu sempre gostei muito de...Qual é mesmo o nome deles...

Sr. Kamiya: Origami.

Kenshin: Sim isso mesmo.

Sr. Kamiya: Então eu vou te ensinar o q sei...Não é muito, mas é o básico.

Kenshin: Oba...

Sr. Kamiya: Mas você vai ter q prometer aprender muita coisa sobre isso ta bem!

Kenshin: Ta.

Kenshin tinha lagrimas nos olhos, parecia muito emocionado...

Aoshi: Você esta bem Himura?

Kenshin: Sim estou, é q lembrar dele me faz ficar...

Aoshi: Triste?

Kenshin: Não, com saudade. Então Aoshi-dono conseguiu fazer a dobradura?

Aoshi: Pois é, acho q não ficou muito...

Kenshin: Ficou horrível, vamos tentar de novo...

Depois de algumas horas consegui fazer uma boneca, mas Kenshin tinha tentado me ensinar tantas vezes q já tinha bonecas suficiente para montar a coleção intera e sobravam algumas ainda.

Aoshi: Acho q não vamos precisar de mais dobraduras...

Kenshin: Acho q sim...Bom eu to com fome, vou ver se tem alguma coisa pra beliscar.

Aoshi: Cadê a Megume?

Kenshin: Não sei, faz tempo mesmo q não há vejo...

Depois de um copo de leite gelado e alguns biscoitos de chocolate Himura se dirigiu ao seu quarto, disse q iria ler alguma coisa...Eu fui para meu quarto também, mas para pegar uma toalha e roupão; estava precisando urgentemente de um banho na gruta...Estava saindo do quarto quando dou de cara com...

Aoshi: Me-Megume!

**Continua...**

Grou: outra forma de escrever Tsuru.

nota nota nota: Eu agradeço ao espírito do bondoso escritor q se apossou das minhas mãos e escreveu a memória do Kenshin...Eu tenho certeza q isso ñ saio da minha cabeça...Isso prova q espíritos existem (como o Haru diria: "Mistérios...")...Há sim eu já vi uma coleção de bonecas do tipo q citei na fic...Só ñ lembro aonde...


	14. Capítulo 14

Aoshi: Me-Megume!

Megume: Como vai Aoshi-chan...O q foi, você parece assustado?

Aoshi: Há...Não foi nada, eu só levei outro susto, coisa básica...

Megume: E te assustei não é?

Aoshi: Não se preocupe com isso, já não disse q estou ficando acostumado.

Megume estava em pé na minha frente, com um olhar um pouco vago, parecia muito preocupada...

Aoshi: Você ficou fora o dia todo, se me permite a pergunta, a onde esteve?

Megume: Eu só fui na cidade dar uma volta...

Sua voz sem emoção mostrava q tinha algo errado, alem do q ela olhava na minha direção, mas não nós meus olhos; eu a conhecia o suficiente pra saber q tinha algo acontecendo com ela, uma coisa q parecia estar incomodando muito...

Aoshi: Algum problema Takani-chan?

Megume: Por q a pergunta?

Aoshi: Nada eu só acho q tem algo incomodando você?

Ela então se aproximou de mim e começou a tocar de leve meu roupão, com a ponta dos dedos ela dedilhava a gola de minha vestimenta, parecia tentar arrumar algo, mas sempre com um olhar vago e uma expressam triste...

Como num passe de mágica Megume se afastou um pouco de mim e com um sorriso disse com todas as palavras...

Megume: Você vai tomar um banho na gruta...Pois bem, eu vou com você!

Aoshi:...Q!

Megume: Eu vou com você tomar um banho na gruta, por q você não quer a minha companhia?

Aoshi: Não...Não é isso, é q...

Megume: Então esta bem, me espere lá, desço em 5 minutos.

E ela saio da porta me deixando lá sem entender nada...Depois de alguns segundo eu me dei conta q a Takani-chan estava indo tomar banho comigo, vocês tem noção do q foi aquilo, eu teria q me controlar mais do q já estava me controlando pra não fazer nenhuma besteira...Sabem o q é isso, eu teria q ser mais casto q um Buda e isso naquele momento pra mim era tipo "Misão Supre Hiper Impossível". A única coisa q consegui fazer foi colocar uma bermuda e descer até a gruta...

Fui até o alçapão, desci as escadas, tirei o roupão e entrei no lago; como aquilo era relaxante...Eu estava quase dormindo quando ouso alguém colocar os pés na água, era Takani-chan. Estava vestida com um biquíni preto com uma pequena borboleta bordada na alça da parte de baixo do biquíni, já à parte de cima era aquelas q só prendem com um laço no pescoço, tirando a borboleta branca à roupa de banho era lisa, não muito pequena e nem muito grande...Digamos apenas q mostrava o suficiente pra deixar qualquer um babando, mas sem dar a aparência de meretriz a quem o vestia.

Megume entrou na água e ficou a traz de mim, colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e começou a me fazer uma massagem...

Aoshi: O q esta fazendo?

Megume: Uma massagem, você parece tenso...Vaaaamos relaxe...

Relaxar uma palavra q eu não conseguia achar no meu dicionário naquele momento...

Aoshi: Megume tem alguma coisa te preocupando?

Megume: Por q a pergunta?

Aoshi: Bom você esta apertando muito os meus ombros...Acho q isso é um sinal de inquietação.

Megume: Desculpe...Foi sem querer...

Aoshi: Tudo bem, mas me diga o q te incomoda?

Ela não falou nada, apenas deixou o peso do corpo contra minhas costas enquanto descia a mão pelo meu tórax...Aquilo era demais pro meu "voto de castidade", peguei as mãos dela e terei da minha barriga, me virei e com um movimento rápido ela estava em cima de mim me beijando de uma maneira incrivelmente selvagem, suas mãos agora estavam por todo meu corpo, enquanto a mim, só a prendia pela cintura...Quando ela percebeu q eu não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para despi-la ela parou de me beijar, apoiou os cotovelos de um modo q minha cabeça ficasse no meio deles (dos cotovelos e dos...Vocês sabem), Megume agora me olhava com uma cara brava...

Megume: O q foi Aoshi, pensei q quisesse dormir comigo?

Aoshi: E quero...

Megume: Não parece.

Aoshi: Mas não desse jeito.

Megume: E de q jeito?

Peguei ela pelos ombros e fiz com q saísse de cima de mim, agora q estávamos sentados eu poderia explicar o por q do meu ataque forcado de pureza...

Aoshi: Takani-chan me entenda, não q eu não queria dormir com você, eu só não quero q você se arrependa depois...Lembra quando você me perguntou se o q eu sentia por você era amor ou só atração física e respondi q era amor, então seu eu me deitar com você agora tudo q eu falei vai por água abaixo e eu não quero isso...Eu quero q a nossa primeira noite valha a pena, seja feita em cima de um desejo mutuo e q não haja arrependimento quando acordarmos de manhã...Não me pergunte como mais eu sinto q você não quer q isso aconteça agora. Eu gosto tanto de você q vou esperar até q esse dia chegue, e quando chegar...Farei o possível e o impossível para q não haja arrependimentos.

Megume tinha lágrimas nos olhos, estava com a cabeça baixa e parecia procurar desesperadamente algo para apertar.

Aoshi: Eu vou te deixar aqui para q pense um pouco...Só quero q saiba q estarei te esperando, não importa o quanto tempo, eu sempre estarei te esperando.

Levante-me, pequei o meu roupão e estava indo pra escada quando me viro e vejo a Takani-chan correndo em minha direção...Ela me abraçou forte pelo pescoço, eu estava meio (completamente) surpreso com o q tinha acabado de acontecer...

Megume: Me abraça Aoshi, por favor, me abraça...

Ela estava tremendo e soluçando de tanto chorar, senti suas mãos apertando com força o roupão, a única coisa q podia fazer era abraça-la com ternura, meu desejo era tentar consola-la de alguma forma eu só não conseguia pensar em como fazer isso...

Senti q ela estava perdendo as forças teria caído no chão se eu não estivesse segurando-a...Quando ela soltou meu pescoço constatei q tinha desmaiado...Há coloquei deitada no chão e comecei a procurar seu roupão...Não achei nada para vesti-la, tirei então o meu roupão e com muita dificuldade (mais emocional do q física propriamente dita) a vesti; depois a pequei no colo e estava levando para seu quarto quando vejo...

Misao: Chefinho, então esse era o seu presente pra ela...

Sim ela estava pensando q tinha acontecido uma coisa q eu não quis q acontecesse...

Aoshi: Misao eu não sei se você quer, mas eu to meio ocupado agora, será q o q você tem pra me falar poderia esperar um pouco...

Misao: Há claro, eu não quero atrapalhar...

Aoshi: Ótimo, me espere na sala, eu já estou descendo.

Misao: Só uma coisa chefinho...

Aoshi: O q foi Misao?

Misao: Linda bermuda.

Não sei se ela disse alguma coisa depois porque eu resolvi ignorar qualquer outra palavra dela...No caminho para o quarto da Megume eu encontrei ainda...

Sanosuke: Pelo visto a coisa foi boa hen...

E...

Kenshin: Que bom q vocês dois se entenderão, estou feliz por vocês...

Depois de algumas pragas rogadas eu finalmente cheguei no quarto dela, com muita delicadeza á coloquei na cama, arrumei os travesseiros e a cobri...Não consegui resistir e passei de leve minha mão sobre seu rosto ainda úmido pelas lagrimas, ela estava sem expressão, mas parecia mais calma agora...

Aoshi: O q deu em você para pensar em fazer aquilo em Takani-chan?

Resolvi deixa-la sozinha, afinal Misao estava lá e eu sabia q ela não me deixaria em paz enquanto não a ouvisse...Antes de ir ate a sala passei no quarto para trocar de roupa...Depois q vi o guarda-roupa vazio eu me lembrei q tinha o poder de me trocar por magia...Coloquei uma camiseta branca e uma bermuda seca cinza, não estava ligando muito para fazer combinações. Quando cheguei na sala Misao estava em pé segurando uma prancheta e tendo do seu lado esquerdo quatro caixas azul anil grandes e empilhadas, do outro lado uma urna rosa choque...

Aoshi: Será q você poderia me explicar q raios é isso?

Misao: Eu só estou esperando o Sanosuke e o Kenshin.

Sanosuke: Pois não tem mais q me esperar bela donzela...

Kenshin: Estou aqui...

Aoshi: Muito bem agora q estamos todos aqui, você pode me explicar o q você esta pensando em fazer...

Misao: Claro, mas antes tenho certeza q você poderia explicar o estava fazendo com a Megume...

Senti-me como aqueles animas enjaulados de zoológico, q nós finais de semana o nós feriados são atormentados por olhares curiosos de crianças pentelhos e pais irresponsáveis q ignoram as placas de "não atormente os animais"...

Aoshi: Eu não estava fazendo nada com ela.

Sanosuke: A ta, e voltar de algum lugar escondido...

Misao: Você bermuda e ela de roupão...

Kenshin: Sendo carregada por você até o quarto...

Todos menos Aoshi: Não é nada!

Aoshi: Não...Quer dizer Sim, não tem nada de mais!

Sanosuke: Confesse Aoshi, rolou alguma coisa com você e ela não rolou...

Aoshi: Não.

Misao: Nós iremos fingir q acreditaremos, até porque eu to sem tempo para discussões...

Fui até o canto da sala e fiquei de cócoras olhando os três...

Aoshi: Muito bem, explique logo o q é isso Misao.

Misao: Esta bem, quando eu estava olhando a propriedade, muito bonita por sinal, uma grande idéia me passou pela cabeça, a grande festa de aniversario a senhorita Megume será a fantasia!

Sanosuke: Fantasia?

Kenshin: Fantasia!

Aoshi: Como assim "grande festa"...

Misao: Sabia q iriam gostar da idéia...Bom como eu sabia q a festa seria surpresa tomei a liberdade de colocar no convite a fantasia que cada convidado deveria usar, desse jeito, a senhorita Megume terá q adivinhar no final da festa qual a identidade de cada pessoa...

Aoshi: Mas hen!

Misao: Continuando nessas caixas tem as fantasias de vocês e a da Megume, como eu não consegui decidir quem ia vestir o q resolvi sortear...

Kenshin: Por isso q urna rosa choque.

Misao: Sim...Então quem vai ser o primeiro?

Ela terminou a frase com uma grande animação, mas nenhum de nós manifestou qualquer interesse...O q foi muito ruim para nossa integridade física, porque a Misao odiava ser ignorada...

Misao: Seus bandos de bunda mole...Covardes...Medrosos...Bichinhas...

Aoshi: Misao controle a língua!

Ela me olhou com a cara amarada, cruzou os braços e se virou...Juro de pés junto q viu uma nuvenzinha cinza e com relâmpagos se formar em cima da sua cabeça...

Aoshi: Tudo bem eu vou, o q tenho q fazer...

Misao: Só colocar sua mão aqui e tirar um numero, depois é só pegar a caixa correspondente...

Eu levei um susto, ela tinha mudado de temperamento tão rapidamente q...Estou completamente sem palavras para descrever isso...

Pois bem, coloquei a mão dentro daquela caixa rosa, tateava procurando alguma coisa para pegar e no canto desta eu achei três pequenas bolinhas lisas. Antes de escolher alguma fiquei olhando as caixas q continham as fantasias, era impossível prever o q tinha no interior delas, o q me deixava com muito medo, principalmente de pensar q tinha sido a Misao q escolhera as roupas...Resolvi deixar com na mão da sorte, tirei da caixa uma bolinha com a cor verde água e com o numero 15 gravado de vermelho, no mesmo instante Misao pegou a prancheta e marcou alguma coisa nela, e com um grande sorriso ela me deu a ultima caixa azul anil...

Misao: Esta aqui é a sua, muito bonita por sinal...Só peço para não contar a Megume pra não estragar a surpresa...Muito bem o próximo.

Kenshin tirou de dentro da caixinha uma bolinha da cor roxa com o numero 26 marcado de branco nela, novamente Misao vez uma anotação em sua prancheta e fez a mesma coisa com Sano q tirou a bolinha branca de numero 87 em preto...Por algum motivo eu não abri a caixa q tinha a fantasia e antes q os outros pudessem fazer isso Misao fez um pronunciamento...

Misao: A festa será na casa toda, tirando a parte dos quartos; o pessoal vai chegar para a arrumação ao meio dia terrestre então dêem um jeito de tirar a senhorita Megume da casa até as 6, quando voltarem estará tudo invisível, a festa vai começar as 8:30 quando os enfeites apareceram...Há sim esta é a caixa com a fantasia da senhorita Megume, vou deixar com vocês, dêem um jeito para q ela vista e desça com ela depois das 8:40 para dar tempo de todos chegarem...Bom eu vou indo, boa noite a todos.

Não vou descrever a nuvem q Misao desapareceu, mas a velocidade em q eu fiquei sozinho na sala com a caixa da Megume, entendi q quem ficaria encarregado de dar a fantasia e "sumir" com ela do meio dia as seis era eu...

Aoshi: Eu sabia, sobrou pra mim...Caramba. Melhor eu subir e guardar isso aqui...Será q a Megume já acordou?

Com um passe de mágica fiz com q as caixas fossem para me quarto, então subi direto para o quarto dela, ainda estava dormindo, sentei no canto do quarto e fiquei olhando ela repousar, quando acabei cochilando não sei por quanto tempo, mas foi acordado com um perfume de morango com champanhe...

Aoshi: O q foi...

Megume: Eu te acordei, desculpe, por favor...

Aoshi: Há não tudo bem, mas o q aconteceu...

Megume: É q eu te vi ai dormindo não queria te acordar, e como esta esfriando achei melhor te cobrir...Mas acho q não deu muito certo...

Aoshi: Não tudo bem, não precisava se incomodar.

Ela estava de joelhos na minha frente segurando um edredom, o mesmo com q eu a cobri antes...Ela parecia se culpar de alguma coisa q eu fazia uma noção do q era...Eu peguei nas mãos dela com muita delicadeza, tirei o edredom e a cobri de um modo q parecia estar prendendo-a com uma camisa de força...Mas sempre com muita delicadeza, por fim acabei á envolvendo com a coberta e á abraçando ternamente; eu estava do lado de seu ouvido e acabei por sussurrar algumas palavras q estavam presas em minha garganta...

Aoshi: Eu te a...

Kenshin: Aoshiiiiii-dono eu to com fome...ÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ to atrapalhando alguma coisa...

Megume: Não esta atrapalhando coisa alguma Kenshin...

Kenshin: Q bom, por um momento eu achei q...Esqueci o q eu ia falar...

Megume: Não tem problema, Aoshi-chan poderia me soltar, assim eu poderia preparar o jantar.

Reclamando muito, lançando pragas q não eram ditas nem na época egípcia e q deixariam qualquer bruxa negra de cabelos em pé eu soltei a Takani-chan e quando ela saio do quarto acompanhado pelo sempre saltitante anjo de cabelos ruivos, eu fiquei olhando o edredom e depois bati com as mãos cerradas no chão...

Aoshi: Mas q droga, por q todo mundo tem q me atrapalhar quando eu consigo criar a oportunidade perfeita e tomar coragem pra falar pra ela o q eu realmente sinto. Eu juro pela alma da minha mãe q esta brilhando no céu hoje q o próximo desgraçado q me atrapalhar eu mato, não eu não vou matar, matar apenas ia ser pouco, eu farei algo muito pior a se farei...

Levante e fui para meu quarto fazer um presente para Takani-chan (afinal a coleção de bonecas de origame foi mais do Himura do q minha propriamente dita), eu não tinha nenhuma noção do q fazer quando eu olhei as caixas de roupas, me veio então uma idéia brilhante...O mais rápido possível materializei algumas folhas de sulfite e um lápis 6B e pus-me a rascunhar minha idéia no papel...Depois de algumas folhas terem se transformado em bolinhas de papel eu finalmente consegui o resultado esperado...

Aoshi: Agora mãos á obra...

Materializei um manequim e sobre ele um tecido azul deferente do jeans comum, era um tecido macio e leve, lindo e verdade, mas eu ainda preferia a seda, esse tecido era bem maleável e maravilhoso para costurar... E para todas as costureiras de plantão...Ele só existe no céu...Acho q vocês já tem uma idéia do q seria o presente dela, mas eu não vou descreve-lo agora, mais pra frente vocês poderão babar por ele.

Depois eu fui ver a fantasia q Misao tinha separado pra mim, quando abri a caixa encontrei envolvido por uma folha de papel manteiga um Furisode maravilhoso, parecia muito com aqueles quimonos de princesas de antigamente, com lenços e arranjo para cabeça, eu leque lindo pintado à mão e tudo q uma verdadeira filha de imperador podia merecer...

Aoshi: A Misao ta de sacanagem comigo, só pode ser...Eu mato ela e faço parecer acidente...

Quando eu olho na tampa da caixa e vejo em dourado o nome Megume escrito...Bom deixando meu deslize de lado abri a caixa dirigida a mim, de dentro tirei do papel manteiga um, sobretudo de jeans com as bordas em um outro tecido vermelho desfiado q ia até os meus pés, uma calça com uma boca de sino enorme, uma blusa q poderia ser social se não fosse toda desfiada, uma bota lustrosa com algumas fivelas, tinha também um cachecol vermelho muito grande e os muitos penduricalhos de prata (colares, anéis e os broches espalhados pela roupa toda), junto disso tinha também uma máscara vinho q cobria do nariz a testa, deixando o cabelo à vista, não muito enfeitada, mas não deixava de ter alguns brilhos ao longo dela...

Aoshi: Mas o q é isso...Achei q fosse uma festa a fantasia...Bom eu não vou reclamar, pelo menos não é muito ridículo...

Megume: Aoshi-chan o jantar ta na mesa...O q é isso?

Aoshi: Isso o q?

Megume: Isso q você esta tentando esconder ai a traz das costas...

Aoshi: Eu não estou tentando esconder nada...

Megume: Taaaa sei...Bom depois eu descubro o q é isso, vamos descer antes q o Saa-chan coma tudo.

Aoshi: Sim vamos.

Depois q chegamos na cozinha saboreamos um delicioso soumen, um jantar muito calmo se desconsiderarmos as indiretas de Sagara para com a Megume e a minha pessoa (muito comum desde q nós mudamos para esta casa...) e as chacotas da minha parte para com ele por ter comido o soumen cor-de-rosa; de sobremesa saboreamos um delicioso pêssego, muito doce alias... Meu animo naquele momento era de muita apreensão afinal eu ainda não tinha pensado em nenhuma desculpa para tirar Megume de casa...Mas tarde falei com Himura e ficamos acertados q assim q eu e Megume saíssemos ele iria montar o presente no quarto dela...Depois disso eu fui terminar o presente dela, acabei por volta das 11:30 da noite, muito cansado resolvi me deitar e rezar para q eu tivesse uma boa idéia até o amanhecer...Aquele dia seria inesquecível!

**Continua...**

Furisode: Um Quimono usado pelas mulheres solteiras.

Soumen: Um macarrão q contem no pacote um único fio rosa q dizem q quem come esse fio se torna um pervertido descarado –palavras se Shigure, nada a ver com isso¨¨-, o molho da Megume foi feito em casa como o da Tohru.

- nota nota nota (isso pode ser ignorado): Furisode e Soumen foram tiradas de Fruits Basket 8, o final também foi uma copia do volume, e se alguém achar a fantasia o Aoshi familiar é porque foi inspirada na roupa de um personagem chamado Néon (novela das 7 Bang-Bang)...Eu peço desculpas se alguém ficar ofendido com a imitação, mas eu estava sem imaginação para finalizar esse capitulo...DESCULPA! PEÇO DESCULPAS AO MUNDO!...caramba fiz de novo...eu não tomo jeito mesmo...Há sim antes q eu me atire da ponte devido as minhas clonagens gostaria de agradecer a todos q tem tido paciência para ler essa fic muito mais q maluca...OBRIGADA MESMO MESMO MESMO!


	15. Capítulo 15

Ela pareceu não ter me ouvido...estava boiando no meio do lago...Eu resolvi então me esconder atrás de uma grande rocha q tinha perto da borda...Primeiro eu pensei q ela poderia estar mal, pois não se mexia, mas depois passei a olha-la com mais atenção...fiquei rubro de vergonha...acho q eu não preciso explicar por q fiquei tão envergonhado...

Aoshi: Eu tenho mesmo q sair daqui...

Aquilo só podia ser praga mesmo, achei q as forças maiores q regiam o mundo estavam todas contra mim ou então não iam com a minha cara...acreditem ou não mas eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer um feitiço q tele-transporte.

Com muito cuidado fui até a escada da gruta e quando eu pisei no primeiro degrau do segundo lance de escadas cabei escorregando e descendo TODA A ESCADA NOVAMENTE...mas dessa vez fui rolando...apaguei quando cheguei no chão.

Aoshi: Ai minha cabeça...caramba como eu vim parar aqui?

Eu fui acordado com um cheiro muito familiar de rosas brancas, eu me encontrava em um quarto branco...muito branco mesmo, o kenshin com o seu cabelo vermelho se destacaria muito facilmente ali...bem, em cima da minha cabeça tinha um grande captador de sonhos feito de penas e galhos (bem rústico na verdade)...com um pouco de dificuldade virei a cabeça e vi um tri pé com uma tela em branco...me dei conta q estava no quarto de Takani-chan...levantei-me com um pulo, minha cabeça estava zonza...

Megume: Então você acordou...é melhor se deitar de novo.

Fiquei petrificado com o susto, eu ainda acho q todo mundo queria me ver morrendo do coração...depois q a Megume terminou de falar senti q minhas pernas haviam ficando bambas e acabei caindo no chão...

Megume: Aoshi você esta bem...

Ela deixou uma bandeja parada no ar e foi me socorrer...estava tudo girando...eu olhei para Takani-chan, ela estava vestida com um roupão azul e com o cabelo meio molhado, aqueles lindos olhos azuis me olhando tão preocupados, eu me sentia tão fraco perto dela, daquele sorriso lindo...eu queria realmente beija-la mas antes q pode-se fazer isso desmaiei novamente, mas antes de apagar completamente senti os braços dela me segurando, senti também seu perfume...acordei horas depois em uma cama alta e ela deitada do lado da cama dormindo...decide não me levantar, não quis acorda-la. Seus cabelos estavam sobre a coberta, ela era tão bonita dormindo...eu pensei como era bobo por estar tão atraído assim por ela, chegava a ser quase patético, principalmente para alguém com a minha reputação (não q eu me orgulha-se eu me orgulho dela...mas ainda era melhor q nada na época)...Seus cabelos eram tão convidativos (eu ai lhe fazer um cafuné ta legal) mas graças a deus eu não fiz nada...

Megume: Aoshi...

Sim eu não estou inventando isso, ela estava sonhando comigo, foi o q eu imaginei até o momento q ela olha pra mim, com aqueles olhos quase fechados e o rosto um pouco vermelho, então no momento q Takani-chan coloca suas mãos macias em minhas bochechas e quando acima de tudo ela me...

som de pata

Megume: Isso é por me espiar no banho...

Aoshi: Ah!

Bom ai eu tive certeza q ela não estava dormindo...Hará acharam q a Takini-chan ia me beijar enloquecidamente e q eu ia me aproveitar disso, se deram mal seus hentais de plantão q apostaram q ela ia me beijar...Na verdade não perderam exatamente, pois antes q eu consegui-se me explicar a Megume me deu um longo e demorado beijo...MAS Q FIQUE BEM CLARO Q EU NÃO ME APROVEITEI DELA...há duvido q vocês hentais acreditem em mim...nem ousem responder ouviram!

Voltando a historia eu fiquei completamente surpreso com a atitude da Takani-chan...

Aoshi: Ta legal, agora eu realmente não entendi nada...

Megume: As vezes as coisas q fazemos não tem explicação.

Sua voz era muito mansa e calma, ela sorria, mas seus olhos estavam completamente distantes. Eu pensei em perguntar o q ela estava pensando, porém mudei de idéia quando senti q muitos dos meus estimados pelinhos haviam se separado involuntariamente do meu braço...

Aoshi: Ai...O q vc ta fazendo?

Megume: Tirando o curativo do seu braço. Você caio feio daquela escada. Por sorte não quebrou nada.

Eu olhei para ela, para a mão dela q segurava um grande curativo cheio dos meus estimados pelos e olhei para meu braço...Não gosto nem de lembrar.

Megume: Um aviso...se eu por acaso pegar você me olhando no banho de novo uma nuvem preta e muito familiar vai voltar pra te dizer um oi.

Aoshi: Você não faria isso!

Megume: Tente.

Um grande arrepio percorreu meu corpo todo, uma lembrança q eu jurava ter esquecido reapareceu na minha mente. Me recordei de quando ainda estudava e vi "sem querer" a Megume de roupas intimas e por conseqüência disso tive uma nuvem negra de raios na minha cola por 2 longos meses...Sim eu fiquei eletrizado por muito tempo...As vezes quando o tempo fica muito seco meus cabelos ainda atraem pequenos papeis.

Bom eu olhei em volta e percebi q nunca tinha entrado no quarto da Takani-chan...

Aoshi: Por q seu quarto é tão branco?

Megume: É q eu adoro me destacar.

Aoshi: Pois é...eu percebi.

Olhei novamente o tri-pé e a tela em branco...mil coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, eram tantas coisas q nem me lembro direito quais eram...me lembro apenas da pergunta q fiz pra ela.

Aoshi: O q você pretende pintar na tela Takani-chan?

Megume: A você reparou...

Megume estava novamente segurando a bandeja prata q tinha alguns objetos metálicos q não consegui identificar da onde estava...reparei q ela estava mais vermelha q o normal e estava suando um pouco, comecei a ficar preocupado. Meus pensamentos se perderam por um momento quando a ouvi voltar a falar...

Megume: Eu pretendia pintar a coisa mais bonita do mundo nessa tela, porém ainda não consegui encontrar algo q atenda as minhas exigências.

Olhei Megume por alguns instantes pensativo, logo depois sorri e disse algo q até hoje não sei da onde tirei aquelas palavras...

Aoshi: Talvez seja por isso q você não ache nada pra pintar...

Megume: Como assim?

Eu olhei a tela em branco e disse sem olhar pra ela.

Aoshi: A coisa mais bonita do mundo não pode ser encontrada com normas e regras...esse tipo de coisa acontece sozinha e só percebemos q já a conhecemos depois q ela já se foi...ai passamos a procura-la desesperadamente sem saber q quanto mais corremos atrás de tal imagem mas distante dos nossos olhos ela fica.

Eu olhava a tela procurando imagina-la pintada, fiquei pensando e a única coisa q consegui ver foi o sorriso de Megume...pensei q isso poderia ser a minha imagem mais bela. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos (novamente...eles sempre são cortados perceberam!) quando senti as mãos de Takani-chan me abraçando pela cintura.

Olhei surpreso pra ela...pensei em mil coisas pra dizer mas a única coisa q fiz foi abraçar seus braços. Ficamos assim por alguns segundos (um dos segundos mais bonitos da minha vida quase imortal se posso dizer), o silencio q fazíamos não era um silencio vazio, mas dava pra sentir muitas palavras nesse simples silencio...Por alguns segundos eu consegui perceber o q ela realmente estava sentindo...

Aoshi: Do q tem tanto medo Takani-chan?

Ela não disse nada, apensa me soltou e se virou pra mim...seus olhos estavam com lagrimas e ela apontou pro meu coração...pensei por um momento q ela estava com medo do meu sentimento, mas depois ela apontou pro próprio peito...eu não consegui pensar em nada apenas olhava as lagrimas saírem de seus olhos azuis, então peguei sua mão e coloquei no meu coração e com a outra mão limpo suas lagrimas...

Aoshi: Não sei o q aconteceu para q você tenha tanto medo de um sentimento tão verdadeiro como o q eu sinto por você e sei q você sente por mim...talvez não tão grande mas sei q sente...

Ainda segurando sua mão limpo o outro lado do seu rosto.

Aoshi: Eu te amo de verdade Megume.

Ela me olho por alguns segundos e virou o rosto e antes q se levanta-se eu beijei a sua mão.

Aoshi: Eu vou te esperar...e vou torcer para q você seja feliz...

Ela estava e pé e não olhou pra mim, eu soltei sua mão e ela saio do quarto sem olhar pra traz ou falar qualquer coisa. Coloquei a mão na testa tirando a franja dos olhos.

Aoshi: O q acontece com ela afinal?

Kaoru: Ela á casada.

Levei outro grande susto...olhei em volta mas não vi ninguém... Me levantei e falei um pouco sem ar.

Aoshi: Ok quem esta ai?

Kaoru: Logo você vai me conhecer Aoshi Shinomori.

Respirei fundo e percebi q a voz estava na minha mente...Telepatia.

Aoshi: Isso é uma ameaça?

A voz não respondeu, olhei em volta pra tentar achar algum vestígio, nada, estava tudo limpo.

Aoshi: Acho q é melhor eu esperar.

Fui para meu quarto e entrei no banho, estava uma sauna aquele quarto, enrolei-me em uma toalha e sai com o corpo molhado...não me olhem assim eu estava no meu quarto, na minha casa...

Misao: Fiu fiu...o senhor aoshi é gostoso mesmo.

Aoshi: o q você quer Misao?

Eu olhei pra frente e vi Misao sentada na minha e cama de pernas cruzadas, só não levei outro susto por q a minha cota já tinha se encerrado naquele dia.

Misao: Olha se eu não estive-se vendo com meus próprios olhos não acreditaria.

Aoshi: Em q?

Misao: No boato de você ser tão bem definido. Todas as secretarias da repartição falam q o senhor é um gato e q só se faz de mal pra disfarçar...Posso perguntar uma coisa senhor Aoshi...

Aoshi: Não.

Me virei e pequei uma toalha pra secar o cabelo. Materializei uma calça azul e continuei a secar o cabelo. Pergunta: Quem aqui acha q a Misao ouviu a minha rejeição de pedido?

Misao: Tem certeza q você não é gay?

Acertou quem disse não. Eu realmente me recusei a olhar Misao e perguntei com firmeza.

Aoshi: O q você quer?

Misao: Eu vim te entregar a sua roupa pra festa de amanhã.

Olhei pra Misao com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

Aoshi: Roupa?

Misao: Sim roupa...a festa vai ser temática...Vai ser uma celebração ao estilo vicentino, um verdadeiro baile de mascaras a moda antiga.

Aoshi: Uma festa de mascaras?

Misao: Sim...eu deixei a melhor fantasia para você e para a senhorita Megume.

Aoshi: Deixou?

Misao olhava feliz para mim...e eu ainda a olhava com umas das sobrancelhas levantadas...a toalha azul estava em torno do meu pescoço e meus cabelos estavam desarrumados, sentei na frente da Misao e pós a olha-la.

Misao: O melhor vem depois da festa...no final a senhoria Megume tem q adivinhar quem é o assassino do senhor Mc. Donal.

Aoshi: Assassino de quem?

Misao: Do senhor Mc. Donal.

Misao apontou por cima do meu ombro e uma imagem de um homem gordo e com vestes muito ricas apareceu, supus então q aquele era o suposto morto...Imaginei o q Misao faria e ela logo confirmou minhas suspeitas...

Misao: Eu achei q uma festa de mascaras só era meio banal demais, então pensei em fazer uma festa de detetives, com pista e tudo mais...E a senhorita Megume é a detetive.

Aoshi: Ok, mas como ela vai saber disso?

Misao: Não ocupe a sua cabeça com isso chefinho, ela vai saber na hora. Eu quero apenas uma coisa de você.

Aoshi: Sabia...era bom demais para ser verdade...

Misao: Oras chefinho não vire a cara sem saber o q eu quero...Eu quero q você entregue e fantasia para a senhorita Megume... Sem dar bandeira se for possível...

Antes q desse tempo de falar qualquer coisa, Misao desaparece na minha frente em uma nuvem rosa com cheiro de chiclete deixando no lugar q estava 2 caixas grandes na cor preta e na tampa com branco vinha manuscrito o meu nome. Fiquei olhando a caixa por alguns minutos até q sinto um aviãozinho bater em minha nuca, e antes q este cai-se no chão eu o peguei (eu sou ninja não sabiam!)...

Aoshi: Ta legal quem foi?

Olhei em volta e vi apenas uma pequena nuvem marrom (adivinhem q cheiro a nuvem tinha...chocolate quente claro)...olhei o aviãozinho amassado e deu um suspiro.

Aoshi: Ninguém merece...Vejamos o q aquele projeto de secretaria q tenho q aturar quer...

Abri o papel e comecei a ler...

"Eu queria avisar q já mandei os convites para todo os convidados e mandei também seus respectivos personagens, a sim, por favor convide também o Sagara, eu sei q ele não é anjo mais eu achei ele muito gato pra deixa-lo de fora...Beijos da sua secretaria do coração Misao."

Eu ainda não sei como eu consegui me controlar e não esganar a Misao, talvez eu realmente seja o cara...Bom depois de eu amassei o recado da Misao resolvi abrir a caixa preta, respirei fundo, tomei coragem e tirei a tampa...não me olhem assim, eu sou traumatizado com as festas e roupas da Misao, uma vez fui convidado pra ir em uma festa a fantasia q a minha secretaria tinha organizado e ele q escolheu a minha roupa...fui de Oxdans, é uma entidade de um mito Suiso q tem chifres...Bom voltando a caixa encontrei uma farda azul escura, um chapei de capitão, uma calça preta, botas com um pequeno salto e uma camisa com alguns babados (estilo camisas antigas ok...) e uma espada de esgrima...Uma roupa de capitão da marinha...Na caixa também tinha uma mascara branca q ai até a boca...

Aoshi: Hunnn gostei.

Toda a fantasia flutuava no quarto para q eu pudesse a ver melhor, reparei q no fundo da caixa tinha um pequeno papel escrito algo...

"Personagem: Capitão Cornélio Brow"

Depois de conferir a minha fantasia uma imensa vontade de olhar espiar a roupa de Takani-chan, cheguei perto da caixa...olhei em volta como se fosse um bandido pronto pra atacar...com cuidado abri a caixa e fiz o vestido flutuar...Era um vestido de mangas caídas, vermelho cheirando a rosa, era uma veste q realçava os seios de quem o vestia...assim como os vestidos da época, tinha também um espartilho e os prendedores de meias finas...fiquei olhando o vestido por algum tempo e pensando em como dar esta roupa para ela sem dar tanto na vista...

Megume: Venha jantar Aoshi...

Aoshi: Estou indo Takani-chan...

Guardei rapidamente as caixas e desci de presa para a sala de jantar, me sentei ao lado de Kenshin q parecia meio preocupado...Olhei em volta e vi q tinha um lugar vazio...perguntei para Kenshin o por q da preocupação.

Kenshin: A Megume dono parece mal, ficou na gruta até agora...

Aoshi: Como sabe?

Kenshin: Eu tava andando pela propriedade e resolvi ir até a gruta pela aquela entrada q o senhor e ela saíram aquela noite, então eu a vi olhando a água sem muita expressão...pensei em ir falar com ela mas achei melhor não...

Olhei Kenshin e passai a mão por sua cabeça...

Aoshi: Fez bem Kenshin, fez muito bem...

Kenshin me deu de grande sorriso e fez q sim com a cabeça, logo ele me perguntou de surdina...

Kenshin: Você recebeu a visita da senhorita Misao?

Fiz q sim com a cabeça e deu um suspiro...

Kenshin: Eu também...gostei da idéia dela..

Sanosuke: Eu gostei dela.

Me virei devagar e deparei-me com uma grande figura de cabelos em pé e uma faixa vermelha na cabeça...Demorei um pouco para deduzir q era o Sanosuke e ñ um grande galo mutante q estava a traz de mim sorrindo maliciosamente...

Sanosuke: Ela por acaso tem namorando Ao-kun?

Aoshi: Ao-kun?

Naquela hora olhei Sano tentando achar com qual intimidade ele poderia me chamar de Ao-kun...e adivinha...não achei, e até hoje eu não acho.

Kenshin: Ela não tem namorada Sano...

Sanosuke: Perfeito...

Aoshi: Desista...

Voltei a olhar a mesa e materializei um copo de chá e pus-me a beber tranqüilamente...Senti Sano dar um tapa na mesa...

Sanosuke: Desistir por q? Por acaso você gosta dela?

Aoshi: Não...

Sanosuke: Então por q não...

Kenshin: Por q não o q?

Dei mais um gole no chá e olhei para Sano...

Aoshi: Porque ele foi incumbido de te arranjar uma namorada fixa e a Misao nunca ia sossegar com apenas um homem.

Nesse momento apontei pra Kenshin q olhou com cara de "oro" para mim e para Sano, nesse momento eu deu um suspiro e voltei a olhar Sano...

Aoshi: E é por isso q é melhor você desistir dela...

Sanosuke: pêra ai, vocês mandaram ele vir arranjar uma namorada pra mim...O céu ta com falta de anjo por acaso..

Olhei Kenshin esperando q ele desse uma resposta a altura mas nada veio..ao contrario, ele estava entretido demais com um vaga-lume q passava por ali...Cosei a cabeça e dei um suspiro...

Aoshi: Eu sei, eu sei mas ele precisa desses pontos...da uma chance pra ele...

Antes q Sano fala-se alguma coisa eu vi Megume entrar com uma grande pratada de macarrão...seu olhar estava longe, ela deixou a comida na mesa e saio sem dizer uma palavra...

Kenshin: Ela estava assim na gruta hoje...

Fiquei preocupado e não consegui comer...coloque o macarrão em um prato e guardei, sano comia rapidamente e kenshin comeu bem devagar...Megume nem sequer sentou-se na mesa, ela não tinha voltado da cozinha. Depois q os dois tinham acabado cada um lavou seu prato e subiram para seus quartos específicos...eu antes de subir fiquei olhando as estrelas por algum tempo e me lembrei daquela voz..."ela é casada"...

Aoshi: O q essa pessoa quis dizer com isso?

Revolvi subir e tentar dormir...quando cheguei ao meu quarto e vi Takani-chan de joelhos no meio do meu quarto de cabeça baixa, fiquei estático até q ela bateu no tufon fazendo sinal para q eu fosse ate ela..fui e me ajoelhei ao seu lado..ela me abraçou e disse com a voz baixa...

Megume: Posso dormir com você hoje...estou muito triste para ficar me meu quarto essa noite...

Abracei Megume e fiz carinho em sua cabeça...

Aoshi: Claro q pode...

Ela então se levantou e saio do quarto...voltou minutos depois com um pijama verde de causas e mangas cumpridas...me deite na cama e ela veio e se deito do meu lado...

Megume: Me abraça Aoshi...

Vocês realmente não sabem quanto aquela noite tinha sido difícil, dormir abraçado com a mulher q eu queria tanto e ter q me segurar ao maximo para não...hun...agarra-la seria a palavra ideal...não me olhem aceitado ta bom eu fui forte e apenas a abracei e dormir ao lado dela...Eu realmente não queria q aquela noite acaba-se mas como NADA q eu quero se realiza...bom o dia raiou e eu acordei sozinho...

Aoshi: Ué...cadê a Takani-chan?

**Continua...**

Oox Oox Oox Oox Oox Oox Oox Oox Oox Oox Oox Oox Oox Oox Oox Oox Oox Oox

Comentário nada de importante: Bom eu peço realmente MUITAS DESCULPAS, é q acabei perdendo os capítulos 15 e 16 (sim eles estavam prontos), então eu acabei desanimando completamente MAS eu achei injusto deixar essa fic sem final então vamos lá...-coragem Vivian...coragem!-

é só o vento lá fora


End file.
